


A Mulher da Colina

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blindfolds, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rivalry, Running Away, S&M, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Step-siblings, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victorian elements, Violence, ish
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 69,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ela tinha um plano em sua cabeça. Não um plano necessariamente bom, mas um plano. Ela só precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, sem se importar com quanta água caia sobre sua cabeça.Mas, contra todas as suas expectativas, um infortúnio faz sua vida dar um giro de 180 graus do dia para a noite. Tudo porque cruzou caminhos com ela.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham, Terrance Mephesto/Leslie Meyers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Ato 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effystein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/gifts).



> FINALMENTE TO TE DANDO UMA FANFIC DE PRESENTE EFFYYYYY TOT  
> ESPERO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE, mesmo eu achando que não tá tão bom assim skksksksk.
> 
> Enfim, espero que você pelo menos se divirta lendo uwu.

Estava chovendo fortemente, as gotas pesadas caíam com força contra o solo como se quisessem perfurá-lo e formar um buraco na crosta da terra. Ninguém em sã consciência deveria sair de casa durante uma tempestade como aquela, com ventos de arrancar placas e tirar pessoas do chão. E mesmo assim Rebecca corria. Ela não tinha outra opção. Mesmo com os ventos bagunçando seus cabelos, erguendo sua saia e a chuva encharcando seus sapatos, ela precisava continuar. Não tinha mais como voltar.

Seus cachos se desfaziam com a água que escorria por eles, e no fundo de sua consciência ela sabia que seu cabelo acabaria armado quando parasse. Mas isso não importava agora. Ela precisava continuar correndo. Mesmo se suas roupas ficarem encharcadas e pesassem em seu corpo, se seus olhos não conseguiam ver nada por causa da chuva e do borrão de lágrimas que se acumulava em suas pálpebras e se misturava com a própria água da chuva ao escorrer, se seus sapatos e meias ficavam lotados de água e a faziam sentir que estava correndo sobre banana amassada, sem conseguir sentir o próprio chão debaixo de si, se suas presilhas começavam a soltar de seu cabelo e os fios rebeldes começavam a grudar em seu rosto e também contribuir para piorar sua visão, ela precisava continuar correndo.

Algumas lojas tinham toldos que cobriam a entrada, facilitando que a morena escapasse da ira de alguns pingos de chuva, aquela, porém, seria uma das maiores tempestades de todo o ano, segundo a previsão do tempo, e ela não deveria estar na rua àquelas horas. Ela jamais ficaria segura fora de casa, nem que se cobrisse com todos os toldos do mundo.

Enquanto corria desesperadamente, aproveitando o momento em que os ventos abaixaram um pouco, Rebecca mudou de estratégia e tentou virar para um pequeno beco, a fim de se esconder nas sombras e não chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar passando de carro por ali ou a observando pela janela. No entanto, quando ela desviou o pé para fazer a curva, suas meias molhadas, combinadas com o asfalto escorregadio, inevitavelmente a fizeram escorregar e cair.

Seu corpo colidiu diretamente com o chão, o estrondo ecoando dentro de sua cabeça junto com o barulho de seus dentes batendo ao chocar a cabeça no chão. Por um segundo, sua visão escureceu e ela não conseguiu sentir nada além de uma vaga tontura. Um som agudo ecoou em seus ouvidos e seu braço e pernas imediatamente começaram a latejar devido ao impacto. Rebecca não sabia, e tampouco saberia devido à intensidade da chuva, mas havia caído perfeitamente em cima de uma pedra, a qual não fez pouco uso de deixar um vestígio muito bem visto na lateral de sua cabeça.

A morena se lembrava vagamente da sensação de cair no chão e ralar os joelhos enquanto brincava de pega-pega com seu irmão. A brincadeira era divertida, mas cair no chão sempre deixava sua pele machucada por dias a fio, visto que ela era bem mais sensível do que seu irmão, que sempre arrumava um jeito de escapar para a rua e acabar em confusão junto aos meninos de seu bairro. Sua pele permanecia machucada por muito tempo, quase como se se recusasse a se recuperar, e ela detestava a sensação de queimação e coceira que aquelas benditas feridas a causavam.

Os ferimentos que tinha agora não chegavam nem perto disso. Sangue escorria do lado de sua têmpora e seu braço esquerdo estava completamente esfolado, em carne viva, e não ajudava muito que ela estivesse debaixo de uma intensa chuva. Cada mísero pingo em sua pele, apesar de esfriar um pouco, não ajudava com a queimação, e só fazia a morena se contorcer enquanto segurava uma parte da região afetada. Suas pernas, para ajudar, não estavam muito melhores. Não detinham aquele vermelho latejante e o pus escorrendo que seu braço tinha, mas os vãos entre os ladrilhos da calçada fizeram um excelente trabalho em rasgar sua pele e expor o vermelho vívido que corriam dentro de suas veias. Assim como os machucados em seu braço, estes cortes ardiam, e eram bem mais profundos do que aquele na região anterior. Para a mísera sorte de Rebecca, o temporal e o vento não a ajudavam a enxergar o sangue escorrendo pela pele branca, muito menos o estado enlameado e sujo que estava seu vestido favorito, a única coisa que trouxe consigo ao fugir de casa.

Ela lentamente levou uma mão à cabeça, após desistir do estado de seu braço, e dessa vez conseguiu ver o sangue que por ali escorria. Rebecca adorava estudar medicina, mas uma coisa é ver o sangue dos outros e outra é ver o seu próprio. Rebecca não gostava de se imaginar machucada, a lembrava daqueles dias solitários que passava enfurnada no quarto, proibida por seus pais de sair por tempo indeterminado e sem razão clara. Desnecessário é dizer que ela não gostava muito da ideia de ver o próprio sangue, muito menos se imaginar em uma situação tão vulnerável quanto estava agora.

Entretanto, Rebecca não era mentirosa, e tampouco fingiria ser uma pessoa forte e de emocional resistente. Ao limpar o sangue na própria roupa, já estando suja o bastante para alguém perceber, Rebecca começou a chorar, suas lágrimas rapidamente se misturando com a água da chuva. Ela se encolheu em uma bolinha, puxando as coxas para o próprio peito e se deixou cair no asfalto gelado e molhado.

Ela morreria, não morreria? Debaixo de tanta chuva, sem nenhum lugar para se proteger, ela não tinha chances de sobreviver. Ela estava com frio, sua fome aos poucos aumentando, suas roupas estavam encharcadas e destruídas, ela estava sozinha, sem ninguém para ajudá-la e muito menos para ouvi-la. Mesmo se ela se arrependesse e começasse a gritar, ninguém a ouviria debaixo de tamanho temporal.

Ela estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha.

\- Desculpa, Mark. - ela murmurou para si mesma, sua voz soando incrivelmente baixa comparado ao som da chuva que inundava seus ouvidos. - Eu prometi que ficaria bem, disse que conseguiria me virar, mas eu falhei com você. Por favor, me perdoa. Me perdoa.

Encolhida e tremendo de frio, Rebecca chorava e repetia aquelas mesmas palavras, de novo e de novo e de novo, até seus olhos finalmente se cansarem e desligarem completamente, em frente àquele beco sujo e nojento, onde ninguém a veria perecer ou choraria por sua morte.

(...)

Calor. Tinha calor ao seu redor. Foi a primeira coisa que ela percebeu ao recuperar a consciência.

Sua visão ainda estava nublada ao abrir os olhos e seu corpo pesava como se continuasse encharcado de água, por mais que ela estivesse completamente seca.

Rebecca soltou um gemido e se virou para o lado, vagamente começando a perceber que estava enrolada em um lençol e com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro e um colchão. Ela estava dormindo em uma cama.

Piscando algumas vezes, a luz irritante do sol invadindo seus olhos intensivamente, não a deixando ver praticamente nada, Rebecca se sentou e o lençol desceu por seu tronco.

Ela estava vestindo um pijama de frio de veludo que cobria quase todo o seu braço e suas pernas, grande demais para seu tamanho, de cor branca puxado para o bege. Seu cabelo estava completamente seco e armado, sem qualquer sinal de suas chiquinhas em lugar nenhum. O quarto ao seu redor era grande e chique demais para ser o seu. A cama era de casal, completamente branca e de cabeceira de madeira escura, havia um criado-mudo de cada lado da mesma e uma penteadeira grande à sua esquerda. O closet ficava à sua frente, um pequeno armário de sapatos com uma porta ao lado, presumidamente onde seria a extensão do closet, onde estavam as roupas do dono daquele quarto. À sua direita, a janela aberta permitia o vento de entrar e balançar as finas e translúcidas cortinas, como em uma cena de filme.

Onde ela estava? Como chegou ali? Quem a trouxe? As perguntas se acumulavam em sua cabeça a cada segundo que passava, e ela não sabia se era o momento de entrar em pânico ou se descobria as respostas primeiro. Ela nunca tinha acordado no quarto de um estranho antes, muito menos um estranho  _ chique! _

Rebecca lentamente se levantou da cama e dirigiu-se para a primeira porta à sua frente, no caso, a que estava logo ao seu lado. Ela não confiava na situação em que estava, mas não poderia conseguir nenhuma resposta para suas perguntas se ficasse parada no mesmo lugar.

Era o banheiro. Simplesmente o maior banheiro onde Rebecca já pisou. Ele se estendia desde onde era a parede do quarto até o outro lado, tomando toda a extensão da parede onde a cama estava encostada. O box era fechado com porta de vidro, com um chuveiro grande de modelo moderno, muito mais do que o da casa de Rebecca. O restante da parede era praticamente coberto com o espelho que reflita a pia, com exceção da parede em cima do vaso. Se Rebecca não estava se vendo antes, definitivamente estava agora.

Ela não sabia como reagir. Não em relação a si mesma, afinal ela continuava a mesma, mas quanto a tudo que estava a sua volta. Ela estava em um lugar completamente estranho que obviamente pertencia à uma pessoa rica - o que já reduzia muito as chances de ser alguém de sua cidade, visto que quase ninguém tinha aquela quantidade absurda de dinheiro. Seja lá onde ela estava, ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem poderia estar por trás disso. Quem a teria tirado da rua, no meio da chuva, levado-a para uma casa gigante e ainda a colocado em uma cama confortável? 

A morena engoliu em seco e, com cuidado, resolveu deixar o quarto. A preocupação ainda apertava seu peito com força, esmagando seu coração; ela estava completamente perdida naquele lugar, sem nenhum tipo de orientação e nem ninguém para ajudá-la; aquela parecia até um tipo de história de terror. Independentemente de ela estar com uma roupa confortável e em uma casa chique, Rebecca não sabia onde estava e nem quem a tinha trazido, e ela não precisava ter recebido a melhor das educações para saber que isso era perigoso.

Ao pisar para fora do quarto, Rebecca imediatamente arregalou os olhos com tudo que viu. Ela estava no meio do corredor, de cara para a escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar; um imenso lustre reluzia no teto, refletindo sua luz nas paredes brancas. Havia pelo menos três portas de cada lado dela, as quais levavam para diferentes cômodos da casa; elas eram grandes, passando da metade do tamanho da parede.Rebecca não sabia muito sobre arquitetura, mas para ver todas aquelas figuras desenhadas na madeira das portas e nos cantos do cômodo, sabia que era bem chique. No fim da escadaria, um imenso salão, como aqueles das histórias de princesa que sua mãe contava à ela quando era pequena. Havia pouquíssimos móveis além da lareira no canto da parede à direita e as portas que levavam para o restante da casa, no máximo uma mesa e um sofá onde Rebecca supunha que o dono da casa tomava chá e relaxava, aproveitando o calor da lareira. No chão, no meio do salão, um desenho abstrato e simétrico, com linhas onduladas e circulares que formavam uma figura muito semelhante ao sol, de cores que variam do vermelho ao azul escuro, mas com as cores quentes bem mais proeminentes do que as frias. Parecia mesmo um salão de baile.

Passo a passo, ela se afastou do quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente atrás de si, e resolveu arriscar e explorar. Independentemente do que tinha acontecido com ela, ela precisava se preocupar com onde estava e como poderia sair. Se bem que, mesmo se saísse, para onde iria? Ela não tinha mais casa, não tinha mais pais, nem seu irmão; Rebecca não tinha para onde correr. Ela voltaria para a rua e apodreceria lá até alguém encontrar seu cadáver decomposto em algum beco, e ela seria para sempre esquecida.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Aquele não era o momento para ser negativa e pensar naquelas coisas. Primeiro, precisava descobrir onde estava, depois pensaria no que fazer em seguida. Afinal, não adiantaria ter um plano concreto para quando saísse se nem sequer sabia onde estava.

Ela caminhou delicadamente, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, em direção à escada; e, antes que pudesse descer, avistou alguém ao pé da mesma, virada de costas para si. A mulher, que devia ser só um pouco mais velha que ela, tinha cabelos negros curtos, pouco passados da altura dos ombros, uma tiara amarela vibrante na cabeça, da mesma cor que seu vestido; este chegava na altura de seus joelhos, apenas um pouco mais curto, era de renda na barra e nas mangas, os fios grossos de cor creme, que contrastava muito bem com a cor do tecido do vestido. Seus sapatos eram de salto preto, estilo sapatilha, fechado com uma tira de velcro.

Rebecca soltou um suspiro de alívio. Enfim encontrou alguém além dela naquele lugar estranho. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-la a entender o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar; como ela chegou ali, quem a tinha trazido e como poderia sair.

Rebecca desceu as escadas com a certeza de que estava pisando com a ponta dos pés ao invés do calcanhar, não gostaria de assustar aquela mulher com algum barulho estranho ou o súbito som de pés andando atrás de si. Ela parou um degrau atrás da mulher misteriosa e no momento em que ela abriu a boca para chamar sua atenção, ela se virou em sua direção e ambas fizeram contato visual.

Ela não pareceu surpresa ao vê-la desperta, muito menos descobrir que alguém surgiu atrás de si. A morena apenas a olhou de cima a baixo e, murmurando baixinho, disse:

\- Você está acordada.

Rebecca ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. Seja lá quem a mulher fosse, ela já esperava por ela; ela sabia que ela foi trazida para lá.

Educadamente, embora ainda com certo receio, Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso gentil.

\- Aparentemente estou. - ela disse com uma risada, mas não pôde esconder muito bem o quanto estava de fato nervosa. O tipo de pessoa que encontraria ali determinaria se ela deveria se preocupar ou não com onde estava; e ela estava simplesmente apavorada.

A de cabelos pretos percebeu rapidamente seu nervosismo, não sendo muito difícil reparar em suas pernas trêmulas e na forma que suas mãos batiam uma na outra, um claro sinal de nervosismo.

\- Não precisar ter medo, senhorita. Você está segura aqui. - ela disse, com um sorriso terno e gentil nos lábios. - Sei que a situação pode ser um tanto assustadora, especialmente considerando seu estado quando chegou, mas lhe garanto que está mais segura aqui do que no temporal sob o qual desmaiou.

Ela sabia sobre o que aconteceu, com detalhes demais na verdade; era assustador. Mas Rebecca estava feliz por ela não estar escondendo isso dela, significava que ela não via motivos para fazê-lo e diminuía as chances de ela ser morta por um psicopata mascarado.

Rebecca assentiu e entrelaçou os próprios dedos na frente do corpo, tentando manter-se mais calma, mas ainda permaneceu calada. A mulher não pareceu se importar, no entanto.

\- Eu sou a Leslie. - ela se apresentou com um sorriso e um abaixar de cabeça. - Sou a criada pessoal da dona deste lugar. Estava esperando aqui sob suas ordens até que a senhorita despertasse para guiá-la pela mansão.

A morena retribuiu o sorriso e suspirou, muito mais aliviada agora que ela tinha um nome.

\- Meu nome é Rebecca, é um prazer conhecê-la. - ela disse e ajeitou a postura para algo mais formal.

Leslie estreitou levemente os olhos e subiu um degrau, como se para observá-la mais de perto.

\- Um nome bonito para um rostinho bonito; e bem educada também. Não é à toa que Estella fez tanta questão de trazer você para dentro. 

_ Como se ela fosse deixá-la do lado de fora. _ \- Leslie rebateu a si mesma em sua mente, mas não disse nada.

Rebecca sorriu educadamente.

\- Obrigada. - agradeceu.

Leslie a dispensou com um gesto de mão e cruzou os braços.

\- Sem problema, querida. É sempre um prazer acolher aqueles que precisam por aqui. - ela disse com um brilho orgulhoso em seus olhos. - Enfim, deixando isso de lado, é melhor eu te levar até minha Lady. Ela saberá como prosseguir com a situação e te ajudar com todas as milhares de perguntas que eu sei que você tem.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos por um segundo, espantada. Uma  _ Lady? _ Deus, seja lá para onde Rebecca tenha sido levada, ela foi encontrada por alguém  _ muito _ importante. Mulheres só conseguiam o título de Lady se viessem de famílias de imenso patrimônio e muito prestígio na comunidade em que viviam. Quanto maior sua influência, mais reconhecida era a dona do título Lady.

A esse ponto, Rebecca só estava agradecida por ter sido resgatada por uma Lady e não por algum homem qualquer. Se eles fossem qualquer coisa como seu pai a alertou, ela com certeza não estaria na posição em que estava agora; sendo recebida tão cordialmente e ter sua pergunta mais desesperadora respondida com tamanha rapidez.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça, mandando os pensamentos para longe e voltando a se concentrar no caminho. Com o tamanho que era aquele lugar, um segundo que ela tirasse os olhos de Leslie poderia deixá-la perdida para sempre em um labirinto. 

A criada desceu as escadas com as costas eretas, em postura formal, e Rebecca a seguiu ponderando se deveria fazer o mesmo. Ela acabou decidindo que sim no meio do caminho; tinha recebido educação o suficiente para saber como se portar. Elas viraram à direita ao pé da escadaria e Leslie a guiou por entre a lateral, onde uma passagem em aberto levava para uma espécie de escritório, com uma mesa larga no canto, várias prateleiras com livros e até um globo terrestre que chegava à altura de sua cintura.

Por Deus, a Lady que mantinha aquele lugar devia ter uma boa fonte de renda; se seus livros diziam algo sobre ela.

Rebecca deixou seus olhos curiosos deslizarem pela sala por um momento para admirar seu tamanho e sua mente ponderar o que mais ela encontraria naquele lugar. Pelo que Leslie parecia estar insinuando, aquele lugar era muito maior do que parecia aos olhos, portanto ela já podia imaginar quantas mais salas incríveis e inúteis teriam naquele lugar. Não que ela chegaria a vê-las, já que a anfitriã muito provavelmente a expulsaria assim que a percebesse acordada.

Elas seguiram até o fim do escritório, para um corredor longo e estreito, repleto dos mais diversos tipos de quadros, e Leslie se virou para ela com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

\- Por aqui, querida. - ela gesticulou para a frente enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. - A essas horas, Lady Estella certamente deve estar lendo na biblioteca. Ela tem uma paixão por livros que eu nunca vou entender.

Enquanto Leslie falava, Rebecca considerou várias e várias vezes avisá-la do homem que vinha em sua direção carregando uma escada. Porém, ela não conseguiu decidir-se a tempo, e, bem no segundo em que ela parou de falar, Leslie e o rapaz se chocaram, o segundo derrubando a escada e quase acertando-a na cabeça de Rebecca; por sorte, ela conseguiu desviar.

Os dois grunhiram ao sentar no chão e se encararam com desprezo mútuo, o de Leslie bem mais aparente que o do outro rapaz, cujo nome Rebecca ainda desconhecia.

\- Olha pra onde anda, show de circo! - ela gritou escandalosamente em seu rosto. Colocou-se de pé e limpou o vestido amarelo com movimentos frenéticos e desesperados acompanhados de uma cara de nojo; embora sem muita base, Rebecca considerou a possibilidade de ela ser hipocondríaca de alguma forma.

\- Olha você, cabeça de martelo! - o rapaz, um jovem alto de cabelos negros e presos para trás com gel, vestia um suspensório preto por cima de um macacão roxo de mangas longas, óculos de proteção na cabeça e um par de luvas cinzas densas, gritou de volta, com tanto desprezo em sua voz quanto a morena.

Sincronizados, os dois, após o rapaz se levantar e pegar a escada de volta, empinaram os narizes e seguiram seus caminhos com a postura de duas crianças mimadas. Rebecca correu atrás de Leslie, encarando o rapaz por um segundo por cima do ombro e virando o corredor para juntar-se à ela. Uma vez a sós, a morena soltou um grunhido e puxou os cabelos com força, quase esmagando suas unhas no couro cabeludo.

\- Ugh, que ódio! - ela gemeu de raiva; levou a unha do dedão aos lábios e mordeu com toda a força que pôde para descarregar sua raiva. - Aquele filho da puta  _ tinha  _ que mostrar as caras hoje. Justo hoje. Vagabundo desgraçado. - como se enfim percebesse a presença de Rebecca ali, Leslie arrumou a própria postura com desespero e escondeu ambas as mãos atrás das costas; abriu aquele sorriso amigável novamente e deu uma risada de tranquilidade falsa, que mais a fazia parecer que foi pega de calça curta. - Perdão por isso. Aquele é nosso carpinteiro, Terrance. Ele cuida dos reparos básicos da casa, mas na maior parte do tempo, ele só fica vadiando. - seus olhos se arregalaram. - Ah! Desculpe! Eu não quis descer o meu nível.

Rebecca levou a ponta dos dedos ao lábios para não rir. Leslie tinha um jeito tão único e adorável; ela se perguntava por qual razão nunca conheceu uma garota simpática como ela em sua rua.

\- Está tudo bem. - ela a assegurou, entrelaçando as mãos em frente ao corpo. - Eu não me incomodo com palavrões.

Os ombros de Leslie afrouxaram, liberando a tensão que ali carregavam, e um suspiro igualmente aliviado saiu de sua boca, como se ela tivesse acabado de sobreviver à algo perigoso.

\- Ah, ainda bem, caralho. - ela disse aliviada, e Rebecca não pôde evitar de rir. Aquele lugar era tão estranho e peculiar, mas ela até que estava gostando. Fora a casualidade com o rapaz, Terrance, as coisas pareciam estar indo muito bem, e Leslie parecia uma ótima pessoa de se estar junto. Rebecca só esperava que se pudesse dizer o mesmo da anfitriã.

Passando pelo longo corredor e mais alguns cômodos, Leslie enfim parou de andar em frente a uma grande e adornada porta branca, para a qual ela deu as costas e se colocou ao seu lado.

\- Lady Estella está aqui dentro. Por favor, fique à vontade. - ela disse ao colocar a mão na maçaneta e empurrar a porta cuidadosamente para dentro, sem fazer nenhum ruído.

Rebecca engoliu em seco e caminhou com pés leves para dentro da sala. De repente consciente do próprio corpo, só então percebeu que ainda estava de pijamas ao entrar na sala. Mas agora era tarde demais.

De uma grande poltrona, virada de costas para a porta e de frente para uma lareira apagada e uma janela fechada, uma mulher loira se levantou e se virou para ela; ela usava uma pequena presilha na franja ao lado do rosto e um formoso vestido branco e babado preto. De onde ela estava, Rebecca não podia ver muito dela, com exceção de parte de sua roupa, a maquiagem preta carregada nas pálpebras e nos lábios e os formosos olhos azuis que a encaravam por ditas pálpebras escuras.

Rebecca abaixou a cabeça em respeito e a porta fechou atrás de si.

\- Com licença. - ela disse com o tom de voz baixo. Ela estava diante de uma  _ Lady, _ em uma casa estranha para ela, muito fora de seu cotidiano e ela era muito bonita também, é claro que Rebecca ficaria intimidada.

A loira a olhou de cima a baixo, fechou o livro que tinha em mãos e caminhou em sua direção. 

\- Está acordada… - Estella ponderou em voz alta e parou de andar a alguns passos de distância de sua convidada.

Rebecca sorriu torto, ainda nervosa por finalmente conhecer a anfitriã. Em sua vida, ouvia muito falar das mulheres que se casavam com homens ricos e se tornavam Ladies, mas ela nunca chegou a conhecer alguém que detivesse o título até agora.

\- E-estou sim. Perdão por invadir, aliás. - ela assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez em respeito.

Estella negou com a cabeça e gesticulou com a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca.

\- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Você não invadiu nada. Eu te encontrei jogada na rua, e imaginei que uma garota tão nova com roupas intactas não estaria fora de casa sem algum motivo, por isso te trouxe para minha casa para que não morresse na chuva.

Foi muita sorte de Rebecca que alguém a tenha encontrado antes que algo pior acontecesse com ela. Nas condições em que estava, teria facilmente morrido de hipotermia ou alguma doença adquirida durante a tempestade. Pensando melhor, talvez ela devesse ter fugido antes do tempo mudar, mas Rebecca infelizmente não teve oportunidade para isto. O que está feito, está feito. Rebecca só se perguntava o que uma Lady estaria fazendo fora de sua mansão durante um temporal, e naquela parte da cidade ainda por cima!

A morena ignorou os próprios pensamentos e voltou a se concentrar na mulher à sua frente. Agora que ela não estava mais atrás da poltrona, ela podia ver melhor suas roupas; e, definitivamente, ela tinha o perfil exatamente igual ao de uma Lady tradicional. Corpo esbelto, cabelos brilhantes, maquiagem perfeita e roupas cheias de charme, mesmo que para apenas ficar em casa. Rebecca sempre se perguntou como seria ter esse estilo de vida. Aquelas mulheres sempre pareciam tão sérias nas fotos das revistas, ao mesmo tempo que muito charmosas. Era algo completamente fora de seu estilo de vida, e isso só chamava ainda mais a atenção de Rebecca.

Infelizmente, ela provavelmente não teria muito tempo para descobrir como era, visto que ela ainda tinha um longo caminho para percorrer, e ainda menos tempo agora que o dia havia clareado.

\- Bom, neste caso, eu agradeço por seu gesto. - ela respondeu. - Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

\- Sem problemas. - disse a loira, seus lábios curvados em um pequeno sorriso. - Meu nome é Estella, como minha cara Leslie deve ter me introduzido, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

A morena sorriu e prontamente agarrou os dois lados do vestido para fazer uma reverência.

\- Meu nome é Rebecca. É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Lady Estella.

Estella sorriu, ignorando completamente o título, e continuou a encarar Rebecca com olhos clínicos. Ela parecia tão jovem, mas já era tão bem educada. Imaginava qual seria a história da vez.

\- Belo nome. - elogiou. - Me acompanhe, vou te levar para tomar café; deve estar faminta.

E, de fato, ela estava. Rebecca teve que correr antes do jantar, então quando desmaiou, estava com a barriga quase vazia. Ela realmente não levava jeito para essas coisas.

No mesmo instante, seu estômago roncou, seu som praticamente ecoando nas paredes da sala de leitura. Rebecca sorriu de nervoso e Estella arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu ponto provado.

\- Se não for incomodar… - a morena divagou.

\- De forma alguma. Venha comigo. - Estella abriu as portas da sala e, sem mais a companhia de Leslie, guiou Rebecca de volta pelo corredor. - Enquanto caminhamos, se tiver algo que deseja me perguntar, sinta-se à vontade para fazê-lo.

Rebecca tinha algumas perguntas, muitas na verdade. Ela estava curiosa para saber sobre onde estavam, como Estella a encontrou,  _ quem  _ Estella era e qual a razão de aquele nome lhe soar tão familiar. Muita coisa para uma cabeça só; e agora que ela a estava dando uma abertura, talvez pudesse enfim aliviar algumas.

\- Está bem… O que aconteceu com minhas roupas? Esse pijama é confortável, mas eu estou certa de que estava usando um vestido quando estava na rua.

Estella assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Você estava, mas, oh, suas roupas estavam simplesmente  _ encharcadas, _ eu não podia te deixar ficar com elas, então coloquei um de meus pijamas velhos em você e separei um roupão para que se sentisse mais confortável. Apenas te dei um pijama e te coloquei para descansar na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Você estava parcialmente acordada quando aconteceu, deve se lembrar de alguma coisa.

Rebecca tentou buscar fundo em sua mente algum momento, qualquer momento, após a chuva que ela se lembrasse, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada.

\- Eu lamento, mas acho que não.

\- De qualquer forma, não se preocupe. Assim que colocarmos glicemia no seu sistema, lhe trarei suas roupas de volta e também cuidaremos dos machucados que você tem no braço. - gesticulou para o braço esquerdo da morena. - Deve ter caído um tombo feio.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos e encarou o próprio braço. Com o choque de tudo que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo, ela quase esqueceu que tinha escorregado e esfolado o braço quando caiu. Já não estava doendo mais tanto quanto quando machucou, mas ardeu quando ela tocou-o com o dedo. Estranhamente, ela não se lembrava muito bem de como caiu; se tropeçou ou apenas escorregou por conta da chuva, apesar de que aquilo não era muito relevante. Por hora, ela precisava continuar acompanhando Estella pelo corredor ou acabaria se perdendo.

Elas continuaram o caminho em silêncio, sem nada mais que Rebecca pudesse querer perguntar, e ela aproveitou o momento para encarar a anfitriã de soslaio. Algo sobre ela não era estranho; não necessariamente sobre a aparência, mas o  _ nome _ Estella lhe soava familiar. 

Considerando que a loira era uma Lady e tinha uma renda considerável, a chance de ter aparecido em revistas e noticiários é relativamente considerável. E Rebecca adorava ler as revistas de sua mãe em seu tempo livre, o que aumentava as chances ainda mais. Entretanto, ela não conseguia dizer de fato de onde é que conhecia aquele nome, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo a perturbaria até o momento em que descobrisse a verdade. 

Rebecca não gostava de deixar as coisas em aberto daquela forma. Talvez a própria Estella pudesse dar respostas à ela durante o café da manhã.

Quando chegaram ao cômodo adequado, foi a hora de Rebecca ficar pasma mais uma vez. O lugar era enorme e em um estilo muito semelhante aos filmes de realeza. A sala era toda coberta com quadros grandes nas paredes, um tapete de cores escuras, em sua grande parte vinho, uma mesa longa no centro de tudo, com  _ uma diversidade exagerada _ de comida espalhada por toda sua extensão, cadeiras muito bem posicionadas, todas com desenhos entalhados em suas beiradas, e até a própria mesa era decorada com aqueles paninhos de renda chiques dos quais Rebecca desconhecia o nome técnico por debaixo da prataria.

Estella tomou o lugar à ponta da mesa e sinalizou para Rebecca se aproximar com o dedo indicador. A morena sentou-se no lugar ao seu lado, em frente a uma bandeja de bolinhos, e com sua permissão as duas começaram a se servir.

\- Fique à vontade para passear pela mesa para pegar o que quiser. - Estella lhe dissera, e foi exatamente isso que Rebecca fez. 

Quando voltou para seu lugar, o prato de Rebecca estava cheio e bem variado, indo de ovos mexidos à uma fatia de torta de blueberry. 

\- Você deve estar com muita fome. - Estella riu baixinho, sem nenhuma malícia. - Não precisa se preocupar se sobrar algo de seu prato; tudo que não consumirmos agora será guardado para ser consumido mais tarde pelos meus criados.

\- Oh, é por isso que tem tanta coisa para duas pessoas? - perguntou Rebecca.

Estella assentiu.

\- Isso mesmo. Meus criados não podem ter um horário fixo para comer devido às tarefas complexas e o tamanho da casa, então sempre peço que cozinhem a mais para que o restante fique à disposição deles, assim não precisam perder tempo de almoço cozinhando e preparando a própria comida. Só precisam esquentar. É claro que tem aqueles que trazem comida de casa, mas a maioria não se importa de dividir.

\- Você deve ter muitos criados para precisar de tanta comida assim.

\- Eles costumam vir em turnos, mas alguns moram aqui para facilitar a rotina. Vários quartos aqui na verdade são para meus criados pessoais. Às vezes eles até se juntam à mim no café da manhã, quando têm tempo.

Rebecca assentiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao bebericar seu café. Ali sim estava um comportamento incomum de Ladies. Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma Lady, ou qualquer pessoa afortunada em geral, que permitisse a permanência de criados em sua casa após o fim do expediente, muito menos abrigá-los em sua casa e tomar café da manhã com eles! Aquilo era algo bem interessante a se saber sobre Lady Estella. Rebecca nunca soube que alguma atitude assim era possível; ela devia ser muito próxima de seus criados para permitir algo assim.

\- Eles devem gostar bastante de você então. - ponderou Rebecca em voz alta, ao que Estella assentiu.

\- Talvez até um pouco demais.

A morena estranhou o comentário, mas não deu corda para a conversa; estava concentrada demais em seu bolinho de mirtilo - o qual estava simplesmente soberbo para suas papilas gustativas. 

Sem muito mais o que comentar, resolveu tirar logo de sua cabeça algo que já a incomodava desde que soube o nome de Estella:

\- Perdão, mas seu nome me parece familiar… Eu te conheço de algum lugar? - ela perguntou, bebericando seu café.

Estella parou o garfo prestes a colocá-lo na boca e encarou a morena de soslaio, seu cabelo volumoso fazendo sombra em seus olhos. Ela não pareceu encarar a pergunta com bons olhos, e Rebecca acabou encolhendo na cadeira por vergonha, mas a loira enfim desviou o olhar e voltou a comer. Ela quase esperou que Estella não fosse responder a pergunta até que ela engoliu e suspirou:

\- Muitas pessoas acham que me conhecem, mas não sabem nada sobre mim. Você, tendo vindo da vila, certamente ouviu falar de uma mansão no topo das colinas, correto?

Rebecca não saía muito, mas adorava ouvir as conversas que sua mãe tinha para lhe contar; e uma delas, é claro, era sobre a mulher de família incrivelmente rica que se mudara a alguns anos para a cidade, mas que permanecia tão misteriosa como se nunca tivesse chego.

Não levou muito para Rebecca conectar dois mais dois.

\- Ah, sim! Você é a senhorita Havisham? Filha de Miss Havisham?

\- Sim, essa sou eu. - Estella concordou com a cabeça. - Sou a nova proprietária dessas terras desde que minha mãe de consideração faleceu e deixou tudo para mim.

Isso mudava um pouco mais a figura. Rebecca já ouvira incontáveis histórias sobre a mulher misteriosa que se mantinha reclusa da cidade em sua mansão na colina aos limites da cidade, mas é algo muito diferente ouvir histórias de encontrar com o sujeito destas cara a cara.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse conhecê-la, senhorita Havisham. - disse Rebecca com um sorriso de contemplação.

Não é todo dia que garotas simples como ela podem conhecer outras de renda verdadeiramente  _ gorda; _ sempre há uma linha muito clara entre as classes mais ricas e mais pobres da cidade, e não era comum que uma conhecesse a outra em um nível pessoal daquela forma.

Mas apenas agora a ficha de Rebecca caía, pois ela foi salva pela mulher mais rica da cidade.

Estella se mostrou um tanto desconfortável ao uso do pronome formal, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios tortos em uma verdadeira demonstração de descontentamento.

\- Você pode continuar me chamando de Estella, se quiser, é o meu nome, afinal. - ela disse, e seu tom de voz mais parecia como uma indireta do que como um apelo.

De qualquer forma, Rebecca assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Está bem, Estella. - ela voltou a comer por um momento e depois olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos castanhos observando mais atentamente o ambiente onde estavam. - Isso quer dizer que estamos na sua mansão?

\- Correto, estamos em minha casa. Posso te levar em um tour depois que se arrumar, se assim desejar.

\- Eu gostaria muito! - exclamou a morena. - Esse lugar é tão grande que eu poderia me perder facilmente tentando andar sem um mapa.

Estella abriu o menor dos sorrisos que Rebecca já viu alguém mostrar. Aparentemente, ela não devia ser alguém do tipo que deixa a expressão estóica de lado; não que ela se incomodasse.

Rebecca ainda não sabia o que dizer da jovem senhorita Havisham, ou melhor, Estella. Ela certamente tinha um ar de superioridade, assim como esperado dado o tamanho de sua fortuna e riquezas, e, mesmo assim, ainda tinha um laço de gentileza em suas palavras. Ela havia tirado Rebecca das ruas, sem motivo algum, e a trazido para dentro de sua casa. Ela, que nada mais era que filha de um simples pintor e uma enfermeira, foi trazida para a mansão de uma mulher com contatos de pessoas certamente muito mais afortunadas que ela; não é possível que ela tenha sido resgatada sem nenhum motivo, sem que, ao menos, tivesse um pingo de bondade naquele coração gelado que diziam ter a senhorita Havisham.

As histórias corriam com certa facilidade pela vila de onde veio Rebecca, e as sobre a casa nas colinas eram as mais populares. Ninguém sabia de onde aquela família tão luxuosa veio, muito menos a razão de escolherem aquelas colinas para fazerem propriedade, o que apenas fervilhava mais ainda a necessidade de comentarem sobre aquele estranho fato, tão fora do cotidiano daquela população humilde. Diziam que a senhorita Havisham e sua mãe, Miss Havisham, vieram em busca de abrigo, estando perseguidas pelo país. Diziam que herdaram aquelas terras de alguma aposta feita em grandes cidades, naqueles grandes centros comerciais de azar que chamavam de cassino. Diziam que aquelas terras foram roubadas das mãos de outra pessoa; que, através de algum esquema sujo, a família Havisham se apropriou daquelas colinas e agora amaldiçoavam-nas com seu sangue impuro e corrompido.

Entretanto, apesar dos mais diversos e mais escandalosos rumores, muitos foram os rapazes que tentaram cortejar a jovem Havisham. Seguiam humildemente para os portões de sua mansão, carregando os melhores objetos de valor em suas mãos, a fim de conseguir uma chance de ganhar o coração da jovem e rica moça. Ouvindo falar de sua beleza incomparável e igual formosura, não tardavam em se alinhar aos seus pés e estenderem-lhe a mão, todos esperançosos por tirá-la do chão e ter a bela moça atirada em vossos braços, para logo ser debruçada sobre a cama e desfrutada como uma verdadeira refeição.

Homens iam, cheios de esperança e determinação, e homens vinham, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e corações partidos. Toda a ideia que construíram em suas cabeças de conquistar a jovem e bela moça eram esmagados com força sob seu poderoso e fino salto. Aos dizeres dos homens que não eram diretamente barrados no portão, a mulher que conheciam não era nenhuma dama. Sim, certamente tinha refinamento e postura, mas era rude e grosseira a ponto de partir o coração de qualquer homem que se aproximasse, por mais viril que fosse. Estella Havisham era fria, impiedosa, rude, muito longe de ser a donzela que todos gostariam de cortejar e trazer para conhecer os pais. Ela tinha pulso firme, falava o que pensava, não tinha filtro, não tinha a mínima noção de respeito e nenhuma simpatia ou mínima vírgula de gentileza. Ela era gelo puro, ou é o que diziam as histórias. 

Foi por elas que as pessoas começaram a se afastar das colinas e a desprezar aquela família com todas as suas forças. Aos olhos do povo, elas não passavam nada mais de meras burguesas fúteis e mesquinhas, igual a todos os outros daquela maldita classe. E disso Rebecca já cansou de ouvir falar.

Mas como poderia uma jovem, sem nenhum suposto sentimento em seu coração palpitante, salvar das ruas uma jovem que nem conhecia? Se fosse realmente igual à todos os outros, por que se rebaixar ao nível de uma simples fugitiva e trazê-la para seu lar perfeito e super-seguro, onde, se fosse alguém de má índole, causaria mais mal do que bem? Não fazia sentido algum.

E Rebecca ficava mais e mais curiosa. O que estaria escondendo aquela mulher de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis? Não é possível que não havia algum motivo por trás dela tê-la salvado da chuva e da morte certa. Faria uma nota mental de prestar muita atenção em Estella e lhe questionar disso, se assim fosse possível.

\- A comida está boa? - a loira perguntou, tirando Rebecca de sua pilha de pensamentos.

\- Uma delícia! - ela respondeu com entusiasmo. - Muito melhor do que a comida que meus pais faziam.

Ao mencionar seus pais, Estella murmurou e ergueu a sobrancelha, seu interesse na conversa mais evidente do que agora há pouco. A loira se debruçou sobre a mesa, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão enluvada e encarou Rebecca entre pálpebras semicerradas.

\- Pois bem, Rebecca, me fale um pouco de você. Acho estranho saber tão pouco de uma jovem abrigada na minha casa enquanto esta sabe tanto sobre mim. -  _ não que ela não teria ouvido os rumores de qualquer maneira. _

\- Oh! Bom, meu nome é Rebecca Cotswolds, eu tenho vinte e quatro anos e moro neste vilarejo desde que nasci. - ela mordiscou o lábio inferior por um segundo. - E é basicamente isso. Eu não tenho carreira e só me formei no ensino médio a alguns anos atrás.

Estella murmurou em compreensão e assentiu.

\- Entendo. E, se me permite perguntar, por qual motivo alguém como você estaria jogada nas ruas, no meio de um temporal, sem qualquer tipo de proteção?

Nessa pergunta, Rebecca hesitou por um segundo. Sua respiração tremeu e seu coração pulou em seu peito, mas não de um jeito bom.

\- É uma longa história… - ela tentou divergir o assunto com a voz baixa. O ar parecia pesado ao seu redor e caía em seus ombros como pedras grandes e grossas, empurrando-a para o chão. Ela esperava esquecer tudo quando pisou fora da casa de seus pais, poder sair e nunca mais olhar para trás, mas aparentemente as coisas não estavam indo como ela planejava.

Apesar de perceber seu desconforto, se Estella planejava seguir com a ideia que implantou em sua cabeça, ela precisava saber o máximo sobre Rebecca que pudesse; só para ter certeza.

\- Pois conte-me. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ouvir.

Rebecca suspirou e abaixou definitivamente a cabeça. Ela não queria olhar Estella nos olhos quando dissesse a verdade. Apenas tinha que abrir a boca e se preparar para ser atirada para fora de sua mansão por ser tão patética.

Mas está tudo bem. Não é como se ela não precisasse ir embora de qualquer forma. Ao menos valeu a pena para receber um pouco de gentileza e cortesia de alguém; aquilo já a deixava muito mais feliz do que deveria.

\- É um assunto um tanto… Complicado. - ela engoliu em seco enquanto falava, quase engasgando na própria saliva. - Mas, perdão pela generalização mas, vindo de uma família rica, creio que você deve saber como é. -  _ eu espero. _ \- Eu e meu irmão somos os únicos filhos da minha família, somos gêmeos, e, como somos de uma família relativamente pobre, precisávamos dar algum jeito de conseguir dinheiro para manter a casa. Minha mãe sempre dizia que queria que eu e meu irmão tivéssemos futuros brilhantes.

Enquanto Rebecca falava, ela não percebeu como a expressão de Estella escurecia conforme ela progredia com a história. Suas sobrancelhas franziram em raiva e seus lábios se comprimiram em uma fina linha.

Ao fim da primeira metade, ela se viu obrigada a se intrometer, por razões de preservar a própria sanidade e saúde do coração.

\- Perdão por interromper, mas deixe-me adivinhar. - ela cortou com uma voz ríspida, sua raiva transbordando pelas sílabas. - Mandaram seu irmão para estudar e, no segundo que ele pisou para fora de casa, seus pais começaram a buscar um pretendente para você. Querem te vender para um homem. Para que ele pudesse usar e abusar de você como quiser em troca de um pouco de dinheiro para seus pais todos os meses.

Os olhos castanhos de Rebecca se arregalaram com a forma com que Estella falou. É claro que ela, como mulher, sabia de toda essa tradição, mas Rebecca não estava esperando uma demonstração tão clara de raiva para com o assunto.

A morena não respondeu, mas não precisou para que Estella compreendesse a situação. A loira soltou a respiração pesada pela boca e batucou três vezes na mesa com suas unhas compridas, então olhando para Rebecca com simpatia nos olhos.

\- Imagino que você não tenha para onde ir, correto?

Rebecca engoliu em seco mais uma vez para tentar conter as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos.

\- …Não. Não tenho.

Mais um silêncio  _ longo demais. _

\- Considerando que você estava caída na rua quando te encontrei, você tentou fugir de casa. 

\- Sim.

\- Tinha algum plano em mente?

\- Sim. Eu planejava pegar uma carona para alguma cidade próxima e tentar começar de lá, talvez trabalhando como faxineira, mas fui pega de surpresa pela tempestade e meus planos não deram certo.

Estella assentiu em compreensão.

\- Entendo. Sendo assim, fique à vontade para ficar aqui pelo tempo que desejar. É sempre um prazer para mim ajudar aqueles que precisam.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos com a oferta, sua tristeza substituída por uma súbita surpresa.

Estella Havisham, a Lady mais rica e prestigiada das redondezas, a estava oferecendo uma estada em sua casa. Rebecca estava lisonjeada e apavorada ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma que ela não podia explicar.

Mesmo assim, por mais que adoraria ter um teto sobre a cabeça e comida para comer, ela não podia dar trabalho assim a alguém que foi tão gentil com ela. Ela já tinha tomado tempo demais.

\- A-ah! Não é necessário! Por favor, eu precisaria no máximo de uma carona para o aluguel de carruagens mais próximo. De lá, posso apenas partir para um lugar distante, sem dar trabalho à ninguém.

Mas, assim como diziam os rumores, Estella não aceitava “não” como resposta.

\- Tolice! Eu insisto que fique. Não posso deixar uma garota tão radiante à mercê dessa sociedade patética. Perdão pela franqueza, Rebecca - ela colocou sua mão sobre a dela enquanto falava, e o coração de Rebecca pulou em seu peito. - Mas alguém como você não durará um único dia lá fora. O mundo é cruel, especialmente para nós, e ele não hesita em pisar em você até que você quebre. Acredite, eu sei muito bem como é.

As bochechas de Rebecca ganharam cor rapidamente, envolvendo toda sua face, mas não pelo fato de que Estella não tinha soltado sua mão. Era estranho que alguém como  _ Estella Havisham _ oferecesse simpatia à uma ninguém como ela, ela não podia evitar de ficar nervosa e com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

\- Isso é… Muito gentil de sua parte; oferecer um lugar para que eu fique, eu digo. Prometo que encontrarei um jeito de compensá-la por sua oferta no futuro.

\- Não precisa, meu bem. - disse Estella, balançando a cabeça. - Considere esta sua casa por quanto tempo desejar. Será um prazer te acolher aqui como um dos nossos.

_ Um dos nossos. _ Rebecca notou uma estranha felicidade em sua voz ao dizer essas três palavras. Ela não parecia estar se referindo a própria família. Será que ela era tão próxima assim de seus criados? Não que Rebecca não fosse próxima de Tammy, sua babá, quando ela era mais nova.

Estella limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e se levantou de súbito, assustando Rebecca.

\- Pois bem, já podemos deixar este cômodo. - ela anunciou e começou a caminhar para a saída da sala, sinalizando com a mão para Rebecca fazer o mesmo.

\- Mas não deveríamos… - a morena gesticulou para a comida na mesa, mas a loira negou com a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe. Phillip é o encarregado da limpeza geral. Ele tirará os pratos.

Uma porta ao canto da sala se abriu de súbito assim que Estella terminou de falar, e de lá saiu um rapaz de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis, trajando roupas de frio cinzentas e uma boina cobrindo o topo da cabeça. Ele imediatamente se dirigiu para a mesa e cumprimentou Estella com um sorriso quando a viu.

\- Bom dia, Estella.

\- Bom dia, Pip. - ela retribuiu o sorriso. - Como vão as coisas?

\- Ah, estão esplêndidas. - ele disse ao começar a recolher os pratos e talheres usados. - Por sorte, não tenho muito serviço por hoje. Creio que poderei ser dispensado mais cedo! Isto é, se a senhorita permitir.

\- Ora, é claro que sim. Fique à vontade, Pip.

O rapaz continuou a retirar os pratos e acomodá-los nos próprios braços com cuidado, indo e voltando enquanto Rebecca e Estella o acompanhavam com os olhos.

\- E como estão as coisas com a senhorita? - ele perguntou na terceira vez que voltou.

\- Estão bem. Estarei relativamente atarefada hoje, então não terei muito tempo para conversa. A propósito, creio que você ainda não a conheceu. - Pip piscou algumas vezes, parando no meio do caminho com alguns pratos nas mãos e outros empilhados sobre o chapéu. Estella deu um passo para o lado e gesticulou para Rebecca. - Pip, essa é Rebecca, minha nova hóspede.

O loiro virou os olhos para a morena pela primeira vez e sorriu com cortesia.

\- Oh, uma nova convidada! É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita. Meu nome é Phillip, sou um dos criados da casa.

\- Obrigada. - Rebecca retribuiu o sorriso e as doces palavras. - Você é muito gentil, senhor Phillip.

\- Por favor, me chame apenas de Pip. Phillip me chama meu amante.

A morena corou levemente com a informação desnecessária, mas não comentou sobre o assunto.

\- Está bem, Pip. 

\- É melhor eu ir, de caso contrário Damien ficará muitíssimo decepcionado. Tenha um excelente dia, Lady Estella. E você também senhorita Rebecca; e seja muito bem-vinda. Espero que aproveite sua estadia.

\- Eu agradeço muitíssimo e lhe desejo um excelente dia também.

\- Me vale muito seu desejo, senhorita.

Com isso, Pip as deu as costas e voltou para a porta pela qual saiu. Ele ainda voltaria para buscar o restante das comidas dispostas na mesa, mas Estella e Rebecca partiriam para fora.

A loira se virou para Rebecca e ambas começaram a caminhar para o corredor.

\- Phillip é um cavalheiro, não é? Foi educado muito bem.

\- Certamente foi. - Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça. - Meus cumprimentos aos pais.

Ao chegarem novamente à entrada principal, de onde a morena saiu, Estella hesitou em seus passos e fez para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

\- Antes de iniciarmos nosso tour pela mansão, peço que você suba novamente para o quarto e escolha uma roupa do guarda-roupa para usar; afinal, não pode sair por aí trajada em pijamas o dia todo. - ela gesticulou grosseiramente com a mão para o corpo de Rebecca, que seguiu com o olhar. Ela tinha um ponto, de fato. - Estarei te esperando na porta da frente. Caso não consiga chegar, avisei à Leslie que mantenha certa proximidade de você; qualquer coisa que precisar, peça à ela. Considere-a sua servente pessoal, assim como ela é a minha.

Rebecca não estava muito confortável com isso, imaginar alguém como seu servente. Ela veio de uma família de renda relativamente baixa, seria estranho imaginar que tinha alguém que fizesse tudo que ela quisesse, sem outra opção; também lhe parecia um tanto desrespeitoso para com Leslie. Mas Estella nunca disse para  _ tratá-la _ como uma servente. Até onde a loira disse, ela devia apenas pensá-la como uma. E Estella não tem como saber o que se passa na cabeça de Rebecca.

A morena não comentou nada sobre o assunto, muito menos assentiu, apenas observou Estella gesticular com a mão para que Leslie se aproximasse.

\- Leslie, por favor ajude Rebecca com o braço machucado. O kit de primeiros socorros está em um dos armários do banheiro.

\- Sim, minha Lady. - ela assentiu de imediato. - Venha comigo, Rebecca.

As duas voltaram para o quarto da morena e seguiram com o que ordenou Estella. Em um segundo, Leslie tinha gaze em mãos e estava a enfaixar os machucados de Rebecca, tanto no braço quanto na perna. Ela tinha um toque delicado em suas mãos, como se a pele de Rebecca fosse feita de vidro e fosse quebrar se ela não cuidasse o bastante. Era acolhedor de certa forma, ela não estava completamente contra aquilo.

\- Está melhor? - Leslie perguntou ao finalizar.

\- Dói um pouco, mas melhorou muito, obrigada. - Rebecca sorriu em gratidão enquanto mexia o braço e as pernas machucadas.

\- Sem problemas. - Leslie começou a guardar tudo na caixa de primeiros socorros quando encarou a morena de soslaio. - Então, o que achou da  _ senhorita Havisham? _ \- ela disse a outra parte com tom de gozação, mas sem malícia alguma.

Rebecca mordiscou o lábio inferior por um segundo, ponderando. Ainda era muito cedo para formar uma opinião concreta sobre Estella, mas ela certamente já tinha ultrapassado todas as suas expectativas. Se mostrou uma pessoa de espírito bom, não grosseira com seus criados como Rebecca ouvia que aquela gente era, e com certeza foi muito gentil de sua parte tê-la deixado ficar em sua casa; foi algo pelo que ela _realmente_ _não estava esperando_.

\- Foi um pouco estranho no começo, mas ela me parece ser uma boa pessoa. - ela disse e calou-se logo depois. Não queria dizer demais e acabar ofendendo alguém que provavelmente tinha Estella alto em seu conceito.

Entretanto, Leslie pareceu ver com facilidade por trás do falso sorriso de Rebecca, como se já tivesse visto isso antes. 

Ela colocou uma mão no ombro de Rebecca e se aproximou com cuidado.

\- Deve ser meio difícil de ver ela assim logo no começo. Você se acostuma. Também vim de uma vila pouco favorecida; conheci Lady Estella em uma de minhas travessuras.

\- Travessuras? - Rebecca pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Leslie assentiu.

\- Eu gostava de furtar quando era mais nova, apenas alguns anos atrás. Um dia, eu fui pega e me levaram para a cadeia. Por coincidência, a pessoa que eu tentei assaltar foi a senhorita Havisham, que estava passando pela cidade para tratar de negócios. Ela foi chamada à delegacia para prestar queixa e mandou que me soltassem, sem nenhum motivo. Ela pagou minha fiança. - Leslie parou por um segundo para tomar fôlego e apertou as mãos em seu colo. - Ela me trouxe para sua casa, me abrigou quando ninguém mais me quis; afinal, quem ia querer uma garota órfã de pai e mãe? Mas ela me viu.  _ Ela me quis. _ Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu, o que ela viu em mim, mas desde então eu estou em uma dívida de gratidão com ela. Ela se ofereceu para me abrigar em sua mansão por quanto tempo eu quisesse, e logo acabei trabalhando aqui para pagar minhas dívidas. Ela não me obrigou a fazer nada, foi escolha minha; quis pagar de alguma forma por tudo que ela fez por mim, além de que não havia muito mais para fazer durante o dia. - ela rapidamente acrescentou a última parte. - E estou aqui desde então, servindo à minha Lady com todo o meu coração.

Rebecca abriu um sorriso e seu coração se aqueceu. Então aquela não era a primeira vez que Estella fazia algo daquele tipo. E ela conseguia ver no reflexo dos olhos de Leslie que aquele evento teve um grande impacto em sua vida.

\- Vocês são bem próximas então, não?

Assim como suspeitado, Leslie alargou o sorriso e encarou Rebecca diretamente, permitindo que visse toda a afeição que as pupilas pretas carregavam.

\- Para mim, Estella é a irmã que eu nunca tive e nunca soube que queria. Eu fui arisca no começo, mas ela realmente é uma boa pessoa, apesar do semblante sério e frio. Espero que vocês se deem bem, já que você vai ficar aqui por um tempo.

Rebecca deu um sorriso simpático e dispensou o assunto, sem dar trela para este. Ainda era muito cedo para colocar ideias em sua cabeça.

Leslie deu dois tapinhas brincalhões em seu ombro e deixou o quarto, dizendo uma última vez para se trocar logo e não deixar  _ Lady Estella  _ esperando.

Ao ser deixada sozinha no quarto, Rebecca tomou um tempo para deitar na cama e refletir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela ia ficar hospedada na mansão Havisham. Como isso aconteceu com ela, uma garota tão simples e sem graça que só faltava ser feita de lápis e papel? As pessoas de sua vila tanto admiravam quanto desprezavam aqueles do mesmo calibre de Estella, diziam ser esnobes ao mesmo tempo que chiques. Rebecca nunca levou esse assunto a sério, pois esses assuntos de adulto nunca lhe interessaram, mesmo depois dos dezesseis anos, e até agora ela insistia a si mesma para que ignorasse o que as pessoas diziam.

Bom, agora ela teria muito tempo para tirar as histórias a limpo.

Levantando da cama, Rebecca decidiu simplesmente seguir o fluxo e ver até onde aquela corrente a levaria; conforme o tempo passasse, formaria um plano em sua mente de como seguir sua vida. Por hora, precisava se arrumar para encontrar Estella na porta principal.

Ela colocou a roupa mais simples que conseguiu encontrar: uma blusa branca de mangas longas, uma saia preta e dois sapatos da mesma cor, acompanhados por duas meias também da mesma cor que iam até a altura de seu joelho. Não era muito e provavelmente não a protegeria do vento que estaria fazendo lá fora, mas era o que melhor combinava com seu estilo. Ela não era particularmente fã de roupas muito extravagantes.

Deixando o quarto, Leslie a acompanhou com um sorriso para a porta da frente, elogiando sua escolha de vestuário e logo a deixando sozinha para aproveitar seu tempo com Estella.

\- Está pronta? - a loira perguntou ao se levantar da escada.

\- Estou sim. Muito obrigada por me emprestar essas roupas.

\- Sem problemas, querida. São todas suas.

Isso certamente era algo com o que ela demoraria para se acostumar. Era muito gentil da parte de Estella, mas Rebecca não estava acostumada a ter as coisas oferecidas a ela dessa forma.

Por hora, a morena decidiu ignorar isso e simplesmente aproveitar o tempo caminhando ao lado de Estella. Passaram por quase toda a extensão do jardim primeiro, especialmente para aproveitar o clima ameno e espairecer. Depois de tanto acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Rebecca podia muito bem usar de um tempo ao sol e ar fresco.

O lugar era bem mais espaçoso do que Rebecca antecipou. A casa de Estella ficava em um terreno fechado, mas o lugar se estendia a grandes proporções de terra, como se dividisse a cidade entre a área urbana e a área livre. A casa ficava no topo de uma colina e o terreno seguia por uma planície logo abaixo, repleta de árvores espalhadas até o momento que se tornavam mais densas, como uma floresta, onde supôs serem os limites de seu terreno. Por onde caminharam, as árvores eram mais escassas, substituídas por caminhos devorados com arbustos e cercas vivas com uma bela fonte no centro de tudo. Em pequenas parcelas, flores cresciam sem controle, pintando a grama como a paleta de um artista.

\- Seu jardim é magnífico, Estella!

\- Obrigada. Minha mãe de consideração adorava ver o jardim todo florido. Às vezes eu saio para comer ao ar livre, sentir o vento no rosto e me lembrar dela.

Rebecca abriu um sorriso.

\- Imagino que ela tenha sido uma boa mãe para ter criado alguém tão educada quanto a senhorita.

\- Oh, não, ela era péssima. Queria me usar para partir os corações de homens para aumentar minha cobiça.

A ternura se esvaiu em um segundo e foi substituída por uma expressão de espanto. Aquilo certamente foi uma surpresa de fato. Ela já ouviu falar de situações assim, mas elas pareciam raramente funcionar. Os homens que conhecia preferiam a típica mulher fácil, enquanto as difíceis eram taxadas como sujas e desonrosas, sabe-se lá porquê. Entretanto, no caso de Estella, se as coisas fossem como Rebecca ouvia que eram, ela estava no caminho certo, pois a cada rejeição que alguém sofria a porta de sua mansão, mais dois apareciam no dia seguinte.

Rebecca não podia nem imaginar como Estella fazia para lidar com tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. Especialmente se ela tinha o temperamento que diziam que ela tinha.

Estava começando a cair a ficha para a morena que tudo que ela sabia sobre a misteriosa mulher que morava na colina era fruto de simples especulação e fofoca.

Culpa começou a martelar em seu peito de uma forma estranha, mas Rebecca resolver ignorar por hora. Estella estava reservando um momento do seu tempo para acompanhá-la pelo jardim e lhe contar sobre a mansão, seria rude de sua parte não escutar e prestar atenção.

Rebecca fechou a própria boca e ajeitou a postura para continuar seguindo a loira, que ameaçava acelerar o passo, como se fosse se atrasar.

As coisas continuaram pacíficas por um tempo, as duas conversando brevemente em alguns momentos, geralmente quando passavam por uma área nova do jardim, e o vento soprando delicadamente em seus cabelos.

Era hipnotizante para os olhos castanhos de Rebecca como os fios loiros de Estella eram tão leves na brisa. Bastava um simples sopro do vento e eles pareciam erguer-se como uma pena. Parecia até cena de filme, e ela não conseguia parar de olhar.

Se os outros tumores estavam certos, ela não sabia, mas Estella certamente era bonita. Agora ela entendia perfeitamente toda a cobiça dos homens de sua cidade para com ela. Apesar de que “unir o útil ao agradável” não soava como algo muito sensível quando se tratava de um ser humano.

Enquanto voltavam pelo caminho que seguiram, um alarme começou a soar do pulso de Estella, de seu relógio, indicando que ela tinha um compromisso pendente. Justo agora quando ela estava gostando de respirar ar puro.

\- Oh. Parece que preciso ir. É uma pena que eu tenha que interromper nosso maravilhoso passeio juntas, Rebecca, mas eu preciso voltar.

\- Está tudo bem, eu entendo. - ela gesticulou com as mãos. - Se importa se eu continuar? Faz um tempo que eu não vejo um jardim tão bonito.

\- De forma alguma, querida. Sinta-se em casa.

Rebecca agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e Estella se despediu com um breve e educado aceno.

Estando enfim sozinha, Rebecca suspirou. Aquele certamente foi um passeio bem rápido. Uma pena que Estella precisou entrar, pois ela estava bem confortável caminhando com ela, mais do que pensou que estaria a princípio.

Ela parecia ser uma pessoa no mínimo interessante, do tipo que devia ter muitas histórias para contar, sobre um mundo que Rebecca desconhecia. Rebecca esperava muito poder saber mais sobre Estella com o passar dos dias que permanecesse ali.

Sem muito mais o que fazer, a morena se jogou de costas na grama e fechou os olhos.

Ela estava em um ambiente completamente novo, em uma situação muito diferente da ordinária, mas estranhamente não estava assustada como imaginou que estaria. As pessoas que encontrou foram muito gentis com ela e mais compreensivas do que seus pais foram a sua vida inteira, o que já era uma grande melhora.

Mesmo na cara do desconhecido, Rebecca continuava positiva e esperando que as coisas melhorassem no futuro. Estella foi muito compreensiva em deixá-la ficar em sua casa, mesmo sem a conhecer, e ela não faria pouco caso de sua bondade.

(...)

Bem mais rápido do que imaginou nos primeiros dias, Rebecca desenvolveu uma rotina. Após se levantar e fazer sua higiene pessoal, ela se juntava a Estella na sala de jantar para o café da manhã; elas se cumprimentavam normalmente e passavam boa parte do tempo conversando. 

Rebecca não tinha muito para dizer, então ela mais perguntava sobre o trabalho de Estella do que falava sobre si mesma. 

Na maioria das vezes, o café da manhã era incômodo, independentemente do quanto Estella evitasse contato com ela ou sorrisse ternamente para ela quando seus olhares se encontrassem. 

Após o café, elas seguiam seus próprios caminhos; Estella para trabalhar e Rebecca para fazer seja lá o que o dia reservasse para ela.

A maior parte de seu tempo era gasto andando pela casa, procurando o que fazer. Às vezes ela ia ao jardim, deitava-se no chão e observava o céu. Outras, ela procurava alguém na mansão e os ajudava com seja lá o que estivessem fazendo. Para ela, era uma boa forma de pagar por sua estadia na casa de Estella.

Rebecca se sentia um tanto mal por estar invadindo o espaço de alguém daquela forma, ainda mais quando ela e a anfitriã sequer tinham uma conexão de amizade direito. Rebecca ouviu muitos rumores sobre Estella e não podia evitar de ter sua opinião sobre ela deturpada por aquelas ideias, por mais erradas que elas pudessem estar. Aquilo levaria tempo, e Rebecca precisava ter paciência. 

Ela e Estella não passavam muito tempo juntas por conta dos serviços que a loira precisava fazer para continuar sustentando sua casa, então não se viam com tanta frequência. Contudo, mesmo com os rumores e a clara distância que havia entre elas, Rebecca não podia evitar de se sentir atraída por Estella de alguma forma. Ela não sabia descrever, mas havia algo naqueles olhos azuis que chamava sua atenção de uma forma diferente dos demais. Estella tinha os mesmos olhos de Phillip, mas não era a mesma coisa. Tinha algo… Diferente. A curiosidade de Rebecca era facilmente atiçada quando ela via Estella descendo as escadas com um livro na mão, ou caminhando pela mansão em geral. Talvez fosse o ar misterioso que ela carregava, ela não sabia, mas definitivamente havia algo.

Já com os outros empregados, era diferente. Por não ter tanto contato com Estella, restavam-lhe os outros que se faziam presentes naquele imenso lugar, muito mais frequentemente que a Lady. 

Leslie era gentil com ela; elas se tornaram amigas rápido. Para onde Rebecca quisesse ir, Leslie a levava sem questionar. Já passaram por quase toda a mansão. Leslie era muito faladeira, definitivamente. Desde que ela foi designada para acompanhar Rebecca, ela fez questão de contar para a morena todos os detalhes sobre todos os outros criados da mansão, em especial fofocas. A morena não se importava com a falação de Leslie, de forma alguma, pois gostava de barulho ao seu redor; era uma boa mudança de ares do que o que estava acostumada de sua casa, mas ela logo veio a notar um detalhe interessante entre aqueles que moravam junto de Estella.

Havia uma rivalidade. Na verdade, não foi muito difícil para Rebecca perceber. Os empregados se comportavam perfeitamente bem na frente de Estella e em seus próprios trabalhos, mas quando se confrontavam entre si, Rebecca parecia ter entrado sem querer numa rinha de cachorros. Especialmente quando se tratava de Leslie e Terrance. Por Deus, aqueles dois não saberiam o que era uma convivência pacífica nem se ela batesse neles com um martelo. Rebecca não sabia o que aqueles dois tinham que os fazia brigar tanto, mas sempre que eles se viam, trocavam farpas e comentários maldosos antes de seguirem com a própria vida. Em alguns momentos, até chegaram a sair no  _ soco _ , sendo apenas impedidos de continuar quando Phillip ou algum outro criado entrava no cômodo para separá-los na marra.

Rebecca não tinha a menor ideia da razão para eles agirem daquela maneira apenas um com o outro, e, francamente, ela não tinha certeza se  _ queria  _ saber. Ela apenas deixava aqueles dois fazerem o que queriam fazer e seguia sua vida normalmente. Ela “encontraria algo melhor com o que se ocupar do que brigas infantis”, como dizia Estella.

Até o presente momento, cerca de cinco semanas deviam ter se passado. Um período de tempo estranhamente longo para quem parecia tão relutante em permanecer na casa de outra pessoa. A própria Rebecca não sabia explicar o que aconteceu, ela só acabou se acostumando com aquilo e resolveu ficar por mais um tempo. Apesar de que a insistência de Leslie para que o fizesse também tenha tido certa influência em sua decisão. Rebecca ainda pensava em sair da cidade e se mudar para outro lugar, onde poderia viver uma vida independente de seus pais e não precisaria dar trabalho com arrumação aos empregados de Estella, mas a cada dia que se passava, ela se acostumava mais e mais com como as coisas eram por ali, e menos ela pensava em ir embora. Rebecca tinha noção de que isso era egoísta e aproveitador de sua parte, mas era apenas natural se apegar a um estilo de vida quando se vive nele por tanto tempo - e o fato de quase todos insistirem para que ela ficasse não a ajudava muito com sua indecisão.

Por hora, ela decidiu apenas deixar que a vida a levasse para onde quisesse. Durante o dia, ajudava com o que podia quando via algum dos criados de Estella tendo problemas ou se talvez apreciassem uma mãozinha.

E era o que ela esperava fazer quando deixou a mansão naquela manhã, buscando um pouco de sol. Isso e mais um último detalhe, que ela encontraria assim que virasse a esquina da mansão, se seus cálculos estivessem corretos.

Rebecca teve sua suposição confirmada quando, ao virar no fim da mansão, quase deu de cara com o rapaz de roxo e óculos de inventor na cabeça, o mesmo cara com quem topou, exatamente do mesmo jeito, no dia em que acordou na mansão Havisham.

\- Terrance! - ela exclamou, surpresa. - Perdão, eu não olhava para onde ia.

\- Tá tudo bem. - ele disse e deu de ombros, ajeitando a escada debaixo do braço e se preparando para ir embora.

\- Espera! - a morena gritou ao vê-lo se afastar e quase se exaltou e o puxou pela manga da blusa. - Eu sinto que não nos apresentamos direito da primeira vez que te encontrei, e não pude te ver depois disso. Meu nome é Rebecca.

\- Eu sei que é. - ele a cortou com a voz impaciente e grosseira. - Lady Estella nos avisou que você ficaria conosco por um tempo.

Rebecca afastou-se de Terrance com um passo para trás. Ela reconhecia uma atitude agressiva quando via uma, e ele certamente caía nessa categoria, com a cara feia e tudo. Era apenas uma questão de segurança que ela não queria quase ser atingida com uma escada novamente.

\- Oh… Nesse caso, é um prazer conhecê-lo. - ela disse apressada e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, tentando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo.

Terrance assentiu com a cabeça, seu cenho franzido e lábios estreitos, quase fechados em um bico.

\- Perdão pela pressa, mas eu tenho que terminar de reformar.

\- Oh, eu entendo. - Rebecca murmurou. - Tenha um bom dia.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez e saiu sem dizer mais nada, praticamente largando Rebecca falando sozinha.

De todas as pessoas com quem ela manteve contato nos últimos tempos que passou na mansão Havisham, Terrance foi com quem ela menos falou. Na verdade, ela sequer o viu de novo desde aquele dia, por isso ela saiu para o jardim naquela manhã. Ela conheceu quase todas as pessoas durante aquelas últimas semanas, mas sua cabeça frequentemente voltava para o homem que trombou com Leslie e quase derrubou a escada em cima de sua cabeça. Ela estava curiosa para saber mais sobre ele e poder se desculpar pela forma grosseira com que Leslie se dirigiu a ele naquele dia, não foi sua intenção atrapalhá-lo no meio do serviço. Entretanto, aparentemente, ele não era muito do tipo social e preferia ser deixado em paz, independente da pessoa que ia falar com ele.

Derrotada e sem esperanças de conseguir o que queria, Rebecca suspirou e voltou por onde veio. Infelizmente, não seria hoje que ela conseguiria se enturmar com aquele homem estranho, mas ela não se incomodava muito.

Ao se aproximar da entrada, encontrou Leslie a esperando com os braços cruzados e um pé apoiado na parede. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e a cara feia se desmanchou no mesmo segundo, substituída por um sorriso receptivo.

\- Não liga pra esse idiota não. - disse ela e colocou uma mão no ombro da morena. - Ele não sabe tratar as pessoas direito. Por isso sou a favorita da Lady Estella.

Aquilo era praticamente um padrão, a forma como Leslie se exibia como a criada favorita de Estella, era uma parte da rivalidade que existia entre os funcionários daquele lugar.

\- É bom ver que vocês são amigas. - Rebecca disse com um sorriso.

\- Amigas? Nós somos praticamente irmãs. - ela exibiu com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. - Sabe, eu fui uma das primeiras que a Estella acolheu.

\- Acolheu?

Leslie arqueou a sobrancelha a princípio, lembrando que Rebecca desconhecia desse detalhe sobre Estella e aqueles que trabalhavam com ela.

\- A maioria das pessoas que trabalham pra ela tinham vidas anteriores, vidas para as quais não queriam voltar, e, por um acaso do destino, conhecemos Estella e ela nos trouxe pra casa dela. Não são todos que moram aqui, mas tenha certeza de que os que moram estão mortos para o resto do mundo. Eu fui uma das primeiras que chegou, logo depois do Phillip, mas ele é outro caso.

\- Então vocês se conhecem a bastante tempo, não?

\- Somos amigas de muitos anos, sim. Ela é tudo pra mim, é minha melhor amiga. Não que você não seja uma amiga pra mim, é que a Estella é especial.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu não me importo. - disse Rebecca com franqueza. - Muito francamente, eu não acredito muito em melhores amigos; acho um tanto superficial e excludente.

Leslie sorriu com adoração, seus olhos brilhando na direção de Rebecca. 

\- Você falou igualzinho a ela. Estão passando tanto tempo juntas assim?

O rosto de Rebecca ficou ligeiramente vermelho com a insinuação de que ela estaria passando tempo demais com Estella, quando na verdade era justamente o contrário.

\- Oh, não. Estella é muito ocupada pra mim, e eu não a culpo, sinceramente. Eu não me considero uma pessoa muito interessante, para ser sincera. Não a julgo por ter coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ela não tinha vergonha de admitir essas coisas. Eram verdade, não tinha razão para esconder. Sua mãe a ensinou a sempre ser sincera, especialmente com questão à si mesma. Ela tinha confiança de que Rebecca seria uma ótima moça e não via razão para que ela ocultasse dos demais todas as suas qualidades, a tornaria mais apelativa.

Mas Leslie franziu o cenho. Não disse nada sobre o assunto, porém seu rosto e expressão eram mais que o suficiente para Rebecca perceber sua descontentação com o que disse. Ela não era  _ cega  _ a ponto de não perceber. 

Entretanto, não era sobre isso que Leslie estava irritada. Mas ela trataria disso com Estella mais tarde de qualquer forma. Ora essa, onde já se viu uma Lady desprezar sua convidada daquela forma. Se ela fosse alguém rude, grosseira, manhosa e irritante como Terrance, ela até entenderia, mas Rebecca era um doce de pessoa. Estella não tinha o menor direito de simplesmente virar as costas e sair andando, ah, não senhor. Leslie tiraria isso a limpo pela tarde. Ela nunca agiu assim antes, por que começaria agora?

Percebendo sua raiva subindo, Leslie achou melhor desviar o assunto.

\- E o que você tem feito durante o meio-tempo, querida? Tenho certeza de que deve passar muito tempo entediada, não?

\- Às vezes sim, mas eu compenso ajudando quem eu vejo pela frente. De vez em quando encontro um livro largado por aí e pego para ler, mas na maior parte do tempo eu procuro alguém pra ajudar. Imagino que trabalhar em uma mansão deve ser difícil e como eu sempre ajudei minha mãe com as tarefas de casa, imaginei que pudesse ajudar por aqui com alguma coisa.

\- Bem que eu comecei a perceber que o Phillip estava saindo mais cedo. - ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. - Isso é muito legal da sua parte, querida, mas não precisa se esforçar com essas coisas, deixe esses detalhes conosco. É nossa forma de compensar Estella por tudo que ela fez por nós nos últimos anos.

\- E eu também não posso compensá-la? Ela de fato me acolheu em sua casa sem nenhuma necessidade. - Rebecca realmente não gostava de pensar que estava se aproveitando da bondade de Estella ao ficar ali. Ajudar com as tarefas era o mínimo que podia fazer para compensá-la por lhe dar um teto para se proteger.

\- Está coberta de razão. Só quero que saiba que você não é  _ obrigada  _ a nada, ok? Se quiser algum tipo de entretenimento, fale comigo e eu te mostro os melhores lugares para passar quando se está entediado.

Rebecca abriu um pequeno e humilde sorriso.

\- Eu agradeço a oferta, mas não é necessário. Eu posso me virar sozinha, e estou contente em ajudar.

\- Se você diz… - Leslie deu de ombros. Ela conhecia um beco sem saída quando via um, e definitivamente não poderia mudar a perspectiva de Rebecca quanto a isso. Ao invés disso, ela olhou o horário em seu celular e arregalou os olhos. - Opa, é melhor irmos. Está na hora do almoço. - pegou Rebecca pelo pulso e a arrastou atrás de si em direção à porta da frente, em direção à sala de jantar.

Leslie se separou de Rebecca por um instante, desculpando-se para ir ao banheiro, mas virou o corredor na direção contrária e entrou no escritório de Estella com um chute na porta e a batendo atrás de si.

\- Eu não acredito como você é desalmada! - ela gritou, revolta visível em seu olhar.

Estella lentamente ergueu a cabeça de sua mesa de escritório e estreitou o olhar para Leslie. Ela parecia que não tinha dormido a algum tempo, mas a grande quantidade de maquiagem em seu rosto facilmente ocultava as rugas e olheiras.

\- Perdão?

Inacreditável. Ela nem estava prestando atenção no que ela estava falando! A morena franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos, decepcionada e irritada com toda a situação. Marchou a passos duros para a mesa da loira e bateu o pé com os braços cruzados.

\- A sua hóspede. Você não a está dando nem metade da atenção que ela merece. Só fica com a cara enfiada nesses papéis o dia todo sem falar com ninguém.

Estella, que já estava com a cabeça cheia de coisas para fazer e quase nada de paciência, teve que se conter ao máximo para não explodir ou mostrar desinteresse.

De fato, Leslie tinha um ponto que muitos já brigaram com ela sobre: seu vício pelo trabalho, mas, infelizmente, para alguém nas condições e com os princípios de Estella, aquela era a única maneira eficaz de conseguirem se sustentar. Ela realmente gostaria que não, detestava perder tempo com aquela papelada desinteressante e não poder passar tempo aproveitando com os demais na sala, mas não tinha como.

\- Leslie, você sabe que…

\- Sim, é o dinheiro e blá blá blá, mas, porra, a Rebecca é um amor de pessoa! - Leslie a cortou e protestou com indignação em sua voz. - Você tá perdendo uma tremenda oportunidade. Além do que, não fui eu quem a trouxe para cá, então não devia ser eu a fazer companhia para ela. Melhore em seu papel como anfitriã e trate a menina com decência, pelo amor de Deus! ...A não ser que você queira que eu a pegue pra mim.

Por um segundo, Estella ficou surpresa pela ameaça, mas durou apenas um segundo mesmo.

\- Você não faria isso, só tem olhos pro Terrance.

\- Eu não gosto do Terrance, caralho! - ela reagiu imediatamente. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar?!

\- Leslie, a voz. - Estella pressionou os dedos nos ouvidos com leveza e fechou os olhos com dor em sua expressão.

A morena fechou a boca e inflou as bochechas, emburrada, mas permaneceu em silêncio por apenas alguns segundos. Sua emoção não a permitia de permanecer calada.

\- Saia com ela, Estella, nem que seja para tomar um chá, ou você vai perder uma excelente oportunidade.

\- Oportunidade de que, querida? - Estella retrucou. - Pessoas não são ofertas, eu já lhe disse.

\- Tsc. Tá, tá. Eu quis dizer que você tá perdendo a chance de conhecer alguém legal e uma nova amiga. E é sério, se você não for atrás dela, quem vai será eu.

No fim de tudo, Leslie estava certa. Ela estava mesmo muito enfurnada em seu trabalho e alheia a todo o resto do mundo. Se não fosse por Leslie, Rebecca estaria em muito mais tédio além do que ela devia estar agora. Ignorar os hóspedes não é uma atitude muito bem esperada de uma Lady. Ela precisava compensar Rebecca de alguma forma. A pobre coitada devia estar almoçando sozinha por todas essas últimas semanas.

Estella suspirou, largou a caneta e se levantou. Sem olhar para Leslie, a dispensou com um gesto de mão e permaneceu na sala para clarear a mente. Se fosse sair para encontrar a morena, que o fizesse com uma mente aberta e tranquila para não descontar suas emoções nela. Quando se sentiu mais calma, deixou o escritório e procurou por ela na sala de jantar, onde a encontrou sentada ao lado de sua cadeira.

\- Rebecca? - Estella chamou por ela.

A morena virou a cabeça na direção da voz que a chamava e sorriu, ao lado de uma micro-expressão de choque, para a loira.

\- Pois não, Estella?

\- Eu quero que você almoce comigo. 

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Leslie assistia tudo escondida atrás da porta impressionada, ela não esperava que Estella fosse ser tão direta.

\- Oh! - Rebecca exclamou. - Bom, se você não estiver ocupada, eu adoraria ter companhia.

Pobre coitada. Estella havia de fato falhado como anfitriã. Quanto tempo ela devia estar passando ali sozinha enquanto ela almoçava sozinha na sala, sem mesmo uma alma passando para lhe dar um oi. Estella precisava muito compensar por isso, por ter falhado com ela assim.

\- Perfeito. Pegue o que quiser trazer de comida e vamos sair.

Rebecca fez o que ela pediu e se levantou, até verdadeiramente sentir o peso do que estava falando. Ela hesitou com a mão em cima da mesa e se virou para Estella.

\- Não vamos comer na sala?

Estella deu de ombros, como se não fizesse questão tanto de responder quanto da resposta.

\- Já que gosta tanto do jardim, pensei em fazermos algo ao ar livre, e meu jardim tem bastante espaço. Você gosta de piqueniques, certo?

\- É claro! Eu costumava fazer isso no quintal de casa todo fim de semana com meu irmão quando éramos pequenos. -  _ foram bons momentos, _ Rebecca pensou para si mesma. Ela só não entendia a necessidade de comerem lá fora quando já estava tudo pronto, mas, se é o que Estella queria… 

\- Pois bem, mais um motivo para fazermos isso. Apenas me dê alguns minutos para pegar a toalha e a cesta. Pode ir separando as comidas que preferir.

Muitos pratos para escolher deixavam a situação mais difícil, mas Rebecca aceitou o pequeno desafio enquanto Estella desapareceu pela porta dos fundos, a mesma pela qual ela sempre via Pip passar; talvez fosse alguma ala dos funcionários. Ela recolheu alguns poucos pratos, os mais fáceis de carregar, e os colocou no canto da mesa enquanto a loira não retornava. 

Assim que arrumaram tudo, saíram para o lado de fora. Não se afastaram muito da casa, apenas o suficiente para se acomodarem debaixo de uma árvore cheia de folhas verdes e alguns botões de flor. Estenderam o lençol no chão e sentaram-se na sombra com o vento balançando levemente seus cabelos.

Ambas se colocaram a comer, usando os pratos e talheres com certa dificuldade, mas nada que atrapalhasse muito ou deixasse o clima desagradável. No fim de tudo, Estella estava certa, era bem relaxante do lado de fora. Com o vento soprando, o ar limpo e o verde decorando até onde a vista alcança. Rebecca raramente saía para lugares assim, com exceção do parque para onde ia com seu irmão quando era criança.

\- Como você está se adaptando aqui na casa, Rebecca? Está tudo ao seu agrado? - Estella perguntou ao colocar um pedaço de carne na boca.

\- Está tudo muito melhor do que eu mereço, com certeza. - Rebecca sorriu. - Todos têm sido tão gentis comigo, tão bem educados, mesmo eu sendo relativamente nova. Eles me receberam bem, me tratam bem e sempre me cumprimentam durante o dia. Passo a maior parte do tempo com a Leslie e ela tem sido uma excelente companhia, uma ótima amiga.

\- Fico feliz em saber que todos estão te tratando com cordialidade. Eles podem ser um tanto… Intensos, então fiquei um pouco apreensiva no começo, e como estou lotada de trabalho, não tive como perguntar à você como está.

Rebecca tomou um gole de seu suco e sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, estou muito bem. Por favor, não pense que tem que parar de trabalhar apenas porque estou passando um tempo por aqui. Eu não quero atrapalhar.

\- De forma alguma, eu faço isso de bom grado. Aliás, eu sinto que desde o primeiro dia, nós não temos nos falado direito, Rebecca. Eu mal sei nada sobre você e agora que você está ficando aqui, o mínimo de cortesia que eu deveria te oferecer é deixar que você me conte sobre você. Foi falta de educação da minha parte não te acompanhar durante seu processo de acomodação. Imagino que deve ser bem complicado mudar de ambiente assim tão depressa.

Rebecca tinha sentimentos mistos quanto àquela situação toda. Por um lado, ela se sentia mal por dar trabalho à Estella e deixá-la preocupada, mas, por outro, ela se sentia estranhamente lisonjeada que ela estivesse disposta a fazer tanto por ela. Fazia ela se sentir especial, de alguma forma, apesar de ela saber que não deveria.

\- Foi um pouco complicado no início, mas não se preocupe, eu me adapto depressa. Eu já sou muito grata por você ter me deixado ficar aqui em primeiro lugar. Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

\- Sem problemas, querida. Eu não ia deixar uma pessoa inocente na rua para morrer de fome. 

Rebecca sorriu e voltou a comer normalmente, as bochechas levemente coradas. Enquanto comia, observou Leslie passando inocentemente pelo lado de fora e acenando em sua direção, ao que ela acenou de volta. Estella, no entanto, permaneceu a mesma e não disse nada.

\- Você tem algum funcionário favorito? - a morena decidiu perguntar.

Estella a encarou de soslaio.

\- Eles te arrastaram pra isso, não é? É claro… - ela suspirou. - Um conselho: não se confunda com a boa vontade dos meus criados. Eles podem ser muito infantis se o momento convir; adoram criar confusão uns com os outros e competir pela minha atenção. Eu só finjo que não vejo e deixo-os a sós para resolverem seus problemas sozinhos.

Rebecca engoliu um tomate e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo.

\- Eles parecem bem próximos de você.

\- Eles são, por isso não posso escolher um favorito. Além do mais, eu escolheria Phillip de qualquer maneira.  _ Ele não enche o saco. _

Rebecca riu.

\- Sempre tão direta, Estella.

\- E você sempre tão gentil, não sei como consegue. - ela disse com um sorriso. - Se estivesse em seu lugar, eu provavelmente teria ateado fogo no mundo.

Uma risada ecoou da boca de Rebecca.

\- Você não tem cara de ser revoltada.

\- É porque você não me conheceu nos meus anos de rebeldia. Deus, eu dava um trabalho danado para minha mãe de consideração. Não fazia minhas tarefas, brigava com todos os visitantes da casa… A única pessoa que me entendia era Phillip. Ele foi o único que me apoiou quando todos os outros só queriam que eu fosse mais uma garota perfeita.

\- Por isso ele é seu favorito? - provocou a morena com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Também. Admito que sou meio tendenciosa, pois eu e Phillip praticamente crescemos juntos. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele.

\- É sempre bom ter amigos para contar. - Estella assentiu com a cabeça e terminou de comer. - Meu irmão e eu também éramos muito próximos. Ele me acolhia em um abraço sempre que nossos pais brigavam comigo por questioná-los. Ele, que sempre foi o contestador, acabou sendo uma influência em mim e me tornei quase igual à ele.

Pingos de molho de carne caíram de seu garfo e mancharam seu vestido, mas Rebecca não percebeu. Ela estava muito concentrada em seus pensamentos para isso. Memórias de sua infância enchiam sua visão e tiravam seu foco, abafando todo o som que pudesse vir de fora. Seu irmão e ela sempre foram muito próximos quando crianças, faziam tudo juntos, até o momento em que ele foi embora para estudar e ganhar a vida com seus estudos. Ela já não o vê a muito tempo e eles raramente se falavam. Pensar muito nele trazia uma sensação de nostalgia muito forte em seu peito, mas não era um sentimento tão agradável quanto as palavras faziam parecer. Ela se sentia abandonada, perdida, desprezada se pensasse demais no assunto. De repente, ela não estava mais com fome.

Estella não tardou em perceber a falta de movimento de Rebecca e o fato de que ela não estava mais comendo. Aquilo chamou sua atenção, pois ela não lhe parecia como o tipo de pessoa que ficava satisfeita tão rapidamente. Bastaram alguns segundos para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sente saudades de seu irmão?

A morena virou o rosto em direção à Estella e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Sinto. Ele foi mandado para estudar em Londres e está lá desde os quinze anos.

\- Então não se vem a algum tempo. - a loira murmurou mais para si mesma, constatando a ideia em voz alta.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

\- Ele me manda cartas de vez em quando. São o ponto alto do meu dia. É uma pena que tive que cortar esse hábito quando saí de casa, vou sentir muita falta delas… - voltou a abaixar a cabeça e envolveu os braços ao redor de si mesma.

Estella se sentia mal por ela, não podia imaginar como seria não poder mais ver Phillip, por exemplo, e não conseguir nem entrar em contato com ele. Rebecca devia se sentir muito solitária longe de tudo que conhecia, especialmente agora em meio a tanta gente que já se conhecia a muito tempo. Ela precisaria de um empurrãozinho para se adaptar melhor, mas não era isso que ela tinha em mente. Talvez tivesse alguma forma de ela continuar com o contato com sua família ao mesmo tempo que permanecendo ali, afinal, não eram todos os que trabalhavam ali que dividiam a casa com ela.

\- Não gostaria de tentar uma última vez? - Estella perguntou.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Digo que pode enviar cartas a seu irmão se souber onde ele mora e me passar o endereço. Podemos pagar as despesas do envio com tranquilidade e você poderá entrar em contato com seu irmão sem maiores problemas.

As esperanças de Rebecca se ergueram por um segundo, mas apenas um segundo. Ela já estava fazendo tanto por uma desconhecida como ela, não podia exigir mais.

\- Oh, não, não, não! Não posso deixar que faça isso. - ela balançou freneticamente a mão. - É muito gentil da sua parte, mas você já fez muito por mim.

Estella a interrompeu agarrando sua mão na sua e a forçando a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios e carinho refletido naquelas grandes órbitas azuis.

\- Por favor, eu insisto. Sei como família é importante, não gostaria que você perdesse o contato com o último galho bom da sua.

Rebecca não disse nada e Estella não esperou por uma resposta verbal para levantar e estender a mão à ela. A oferta era clara, e a morena acabou aceitando-a, deixou que Estella a puxasse para ficar em pé e a levou de volta para dentro da casa.

Nenhuma delas disse nada enquanto andavam, apenas o silêncio infiltrava-se na pele e levantava a ansiedade de Rebecca. Ela queria sim manter contato com seu irmão, mas lhe parecia muita falta de tato enviar uma carta com o dinheiro e os materiais de outra pessoa, uma falta de educação. Entretanto, Estella parecia bem insistente em fazer isso acontecer, se a forma como segurava seu pulso significava qualquer coisa.

Marcharam para dentro do escritório e a loira fechou a porta atrás de si. Guiou Rebecca para a mesa e colocou papel e caneta em sua frente, assim como um envelope de carta já preparado com um selo.

\- Aqui. Escreva seus mais profundos pensamentos e segredos e vamos mandar tudo pelo correio com garantia total de entrega. Não se preocupe, eu não vou espiar. Fique à vontade para escrever o que quiser e fechar o envelope depois. Tudo que colocar aí vai ficar entre você e seu irmão apenas.

Antes que Rebecca pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Estella virou-se de costas e se afastou para dar privacidade à ela em seu momento de pensamentos com seu irmão.

Palavras se embaralhavam em sua cabeça junto a seus pensamentos, e a folha branca de papel encarava Rebecca com tanta intensidade quanto ela a encarava de volta. De um segundo ao outro, sua mente entrou em um total branco, ela não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir, quais palavras colocar no papel com a caneta brilhante que Estella lhe deu. Ela queria muito voltar a entrar em contato com seu irmão, especialmente agora que ela fugiu de casa. Precisava ser algo direto e sincero para não deixá-lo preocupado, pois, se ela conhecia seus pais bem, eles o ligaram no segundo em que descobriram que ela desapareceu.

Com o coração a mil, Rebecca suspirou e, com cuidado, colocou a ponta da caneta no papel.

_ “Querido Mark, _

_ Como estão as coisas aí em Londres? Espero que esteja aprendendo bastante e que tenha passado naquele seu exame! Apesar de que já se passou muito tempo…  _

_ Perdão por não ter mandado nada recentemente. Eu tive alguns problemas e acabei me perdendo com o tempo. Você provavelmente perceberá quando notar que o endereço da carta não é o da residência de nossos pais. _

_ Não se preocupe comigo, querido irmão, pois eu estou bem e em muito boa companhia. As coisas não foram da forma que eu esperava que fossem, mas tudo está correndo bem agora, eu lhe prometo. _

_ Espero poder te contar tudo com mais detalhes muito em breve, mas agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Sinto muito pela curta mensagem, mas precisava apenas que você se certificasse de que eu estava bem. E eu estou.  _

_ Mandarei mais cartas muito em breve para lhe contar sobre tudo que me aconteceu nessas últimas semanas, mas preciso que seja paciente. _

_ Não se preocupe, querido irmão, pois logo mandarei notícias, e espero talvez receber suas em retorno. _

_ Com todo o amor, _

_ Rebecca.” _

Rebecca soltou um suspiro e, com as mãos trêmulas, começou a guardar a carta. Ela não sabia se seu irmão a responderia, mas valia a pena tentar.

\- Está pronto. - ela disse e entregou a carta à Estella, já dentro do envelope e endereçada. 

A loira assentiu e tomou com cuidado o envelope em suas mãos, alisando-o entre os dedos. Ela observou o endereço com olhos atentos, tomando-o como uma nota curiosa em sua mente.

\- Pedirei para Phillip colocar na caixa do correio para ser recolhido pela manhã. Não deve demorar muito para chegar. - ela começou a caminhar para longe com a carta em mãos e parou no meio do caminho. - Gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá para digerir o almoço, querida?

\- Ah, não precisa, obrigada. - Rebecca gesticulou com a mão em dispensa. - Acho que vou apenas dormir um pouco.

\- Pois bem. Se precisar de mim, estarei em meu quarto. A essa altura já deve saber onde é, e se não souber apenas pergunte à Leslie e ela te levará lá.

Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça e observou Estella deixar o escritório pelo canto do olho. Ela demorou em sair do lugar, pois sua mente ainda ocupava-se com as memórias recentes do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela estava entrando em contato com Mark na casa de outra pessoa, que  _ pagaria  _ para mandar a carta, e ele saberia de praticamente tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela estava ansiosa e apavorada ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer agora além de esperar, estava feito.

Rebecca levantou da cadeira, colocou-a de volta no lugar, e fez seu caminho para seu quarto sem mais nenhum contato com ninguém da casa. Um cochilo realmente a faria bem nesse momento.

(...)

As semanas rapidamente se derramaram em meses e quando Rebecca piscou, ela era praticamente uma moradora da mansão Havisham. Ela não gostava de se considerar assim em razão de seu zelo por Estella, ainda a incomodava pensar que estava ocupando espaço em sua mansão e não estava contribuindo para nada, por isso ajudava Leslie e os demais em tudo que podia sempre que tinha tempo disponível, e ela tinha muito disso. Eles insistiam que ela não precisava fazer isso, assim como a própria Estella, mas ela não se incomodava de forma alguma. Manter sua mente ocupada era uma excelente maneira de compensar o tédio e exercitar o corpo também, já que ela se rendeu à tarefas domésticas.

Aquele era um território familiar, ela costumava ajudar sua mãe com tudo quando morava com seus pais, desde lavar a louça até limpar as calhas do telhado. Por não terem dinheiro para pagar uma empregada, deixavam todo o serviço para ela e sua mãe enquanto seu pai trabalhava e seu irmão estudava o dia todo. Ela estava acostumada com serviços mais pesados, pois sempre sobravam para ela, então não era incômodo algum para ela colocar a mão na massa de vez em quando.

Então veio a saudade de casa. Sua rotina era tão semelhante à de casa, com exceção de pessoas gritando a cada cinco minutos, que Rebecca não podia evitar de se sentir nostálgica. Seus pais não eram as melhores pessoas de todos os tempos, mas ela sabia que eles a amavam e só queriam o que era melhor para ela, por mais que ela não quisesse. A saudade batia forte de vez em quando quando ela acordava de um sonho ou lembrava de momentos específicos de sua vida, não podia evitar. 

Sua carta endereçada à Mark, assim como todas que vieram depois, não foi respondida. Porém, ela continuava escrevendo todos os dias para contar sobre seu dia e como estava passando na mansão junto de Estella, mas sem mencionar seu nome para lhe dar privacidade. Ela adorava sentar em uma escrivaninha ao fim do dia para colocar seus pensamentos no papel e admitir seus pensamentos mais profundos para seu irmão. Pouco importava que ele respondesse, ela só buscava uma desculpa para descarregar seus sentimentos em alguma coisa, como se alguém a estivesse ouvindo.

Ela sentia muita falta de sua casa… 

Foi a primeira sensação com a qual acordou ao abrir os olhos às três da manhã. Não dormia mais tão bem quanto antes, especialmente agora que já passou tanto tempo na mansão Havisham e já estava acostumada. Rebecca não acordou a primeira vez assim durante a noite. Pelos seus cálculos, já devia fazer uma semana que ela estava acordando tarde da noite e sem conseguir voltar a dormir.

Francamente, ela estava ficando cansada disso. Aquelas noites mal dormidas faziam muito mal para seu corpo no dia seguinte e não conseguia trabalhar direito. Mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. E se tinha algo que Rebecca detestava era se sentir inútil.

Deslizando para fora da cama, a morena soltou um bocejo e ajeitou os cabelos para conseguir enxergar melhor no meio daquela escuridão. Colocou meias para não fazer barulho ao caminhar e saiu discretamente do quarto. Ela não queria nada, apenas sair para tomar um copo de leite ou esfriar a cabeça, assim talvez pudesse ficar cansada e voltar a dormir, mas parte de si não podia evitar de sentir que ela estava fazendo algo ilegal.

Fechando a porta do quarto delicadamente atrás de si, Rebecca desceu a escada na ponta dos pés para não arriscar nenhum barulho. A cozinha não era muito longe dali e, com sorte, ela não teria que abrir tantas portas até lá. Continuou sua jornada pela mansão na calada da noite com os olhos semicerrados, tentando enxergar naquela escuridão. Sua camisola se arrastava no chão em conjunto com seus pés, por sorte não ficando no caminho deles e fazendo Rebecca tropeçar. A última coisa que ela precisava era fazer algum tipo de barulho a essas horas da noite e assustar a todos com a ideia de que um bandido invadiu.

Ao chegar ao fim do corredor, Rebecca passou pela segunda porta, bem à beira deste, e fechou-a com cuidado atrás de si. No entanto, ela percebeu que errou o caminho e acabou em um lugar completamente diferente da cozinha.

Estava muito escuro para poder enxergar com perfeição, mesmo com a luz da lua entrando pela grande janela na lateral, mas definitivamente havia livros naquela sala. Muitos e muitos livros. Era como uma pequena biblioteca ou sala de lazer.

Ela começou a caminhar por aquele piso de madeira com a ponta dos pés para as táboas não rangerem e deixou seus olhares curiosos vagarem pelo lugar. Além de livros, havia muitos porta-retratos também. Pareciam bem antigos, especialmente pela falta de cores, mas as figuras eram estranhamente familiares. Tomou um pequeno porta-retrato em mãos, onde duas figuras, uma masculina e uma feminina, olhavam diretamente para a câmera. O garotinho sorria enquanto a garota tinha os dois braços cruzados e fazia cara feia. Olhando mais de perto, eles pareciam estranhamente familiares. A foto não tinha cores, mas ambos definitivamente tinham cabelos claros e compridos; pareciam bem novos, duas crianças, muito diferentes uma da outra. De fato, quanto mais Rebecca olhava para aquela foto, mais as coisas pareciam se conectar em sua cabeça.

\- Que faz acordada?

A morena deu um pulo e por muito pouco quase não derrubou o porta-retrato no chão. Virando-se para a porta, Rebecca engoliu em seco ao ver Estella a encarando com a cara feia, ainda trajada em seus pijamas.

\- Estella… Eu só estava… 

\- Explorando. - a loira completou a frase por ela.

\- Sim. Perdão, eu não quis invadir seu espaço… - Rebecca abaixou a cabeça e colocou o porta-retrato de volta.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu só não esperava que gostaria de descobrir mais sobre mim sem me ter por perto. 

\- Sinto muito. Eu vou voltar ao meu quarto.

Rebecca tentou passar por Estella para voltar por onde veio, mas ela a segurou antes que pudesse passar por ela.

\- Espere. Pelo que você estava procurando?

A morena hesitou por um instante, procurando na expressão de Estella qualquer traço de irritabilidade ou semelhante, mas, como não encontrou nada, resolveu simplesmente ser sincera:

\- Estava sem sono e resolvi descer para buscar um copo de leite e dar uma espairecida. Acho que entrei na porta errada e acabei em algum lugar que não devia. Como não estive aqui antes, acabei tentada a dar uma olhada e então encontrei o porta-retrato. Sinto muito. Eu realmente não quis invadir sua privacidade.

Estella assentiu com a cabeça e soltou do pulso de Rebecca, mas não retornou para o quarto. Caminhou pela sala até chegar ao ponto onde a morena estava anteriormente e pegou o retrato em questão.

\- Eu e Phillip.

Rebecca piscou algumas vezes.

\- Perdão?

\- Essas duas pessoas. Somos eu e Phillip. - ela chacoalhou o retrato para ela entender. - Minha mãe de consideração o acolheu em casa quando ele ainda era pequeno como um favor para um devedor. Usou-o para pagar as dívidas que tinha com ela.

Aquilo era muito comum para devedores. Muitos que não tinham como pagar o que deviam tinham que se desapegar de pertences pessoas e, às vezes, até mesmo pessoas. Era triste de imaginar que alguém daria o filho como escravo tão facilmente assim; Rebecca podia apenas ficar feliz por Phillip ter acabado com uma família boa como a de Estella.

\- Em teoria, ele devia ser criado para ser como um mordomo da família, mas acabamos adotando ele na família. Bom,  _ eu _ o adotei. Phillip é como um irmão mais novo para mim.

\- Sua mãe não o considerava um filho?

\- Digamos que Phillip não conhece as regras de servidão de hoje. Ele foi nos dado como um escravo para pagar as dívidas de seu pai e era esperado que fosse tratado como tal. Foi por acaso que eu e ele começamos a nos dar bem e passei a considerá-lo como um irmão mais do que um servo ou qualquer outra coisa. - os dedos de Estella acariciaram o quadro com doçura. - As coisas eram bem diferentes antigamente. E me enche de alegria que ele não tenha me abandonado e continue ao meu lado.

Rebecca sorriu junto a Estella, mas havia algo naquele sorriso que passava uma impressão estranha para ela, como se um  _ por enquanto _ tivesse passado despercebido. Porém, Rebecca nada disse sobre o assunto.

\- Sinto muito mais uma vez por mexer em suas coisas sem autorização.

\- Está tudo bem. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Phillip também sempre foi alguém curioso, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada. Obrigada por me ouvir falar da minha vida e espero não tê-la assustado.

Rebecca negou com a cabeça e sorriu. Nada do que ela a havia contado era qualquer novidade na vida dela, especialmente considerando que esse tipo de coisa acontecia com bastante frequência na parte da cidade em que costumava morar.

Sem mais o que discutir, ambas se despediram:

\- Boa noite, Estella.

\- Boa noite, Rebecca.

Aquilo certamente foi estranho. Por um segundo, Rebecca pensou que Estella a daria uma bronca por ela estar perambulando pela casa tão tarde da noite, seu coração pareceu que ia sair pela boca e se espatifar no chão. Mas Estella acabou entendendo e não ficou chateada, o que era um grande alívio para ela.

Ainda assim, Rebecca fez uma nota mental de não sair por aí xeretando nas coisas dos outros durante a noite ou sem permissão, pois era falta de decepção e podia causar um clima estranho se fosse pega.

(...)

Rebecca acordou revigorada na manhã seguinte, o contrário de como achou que acordaria. Tendo ido dormir tarde, pensou que estaria acabada e com as pálpebras pesadas quando despertasse, mas até que estava bem disposta se considerado que não conseguiu o melhor dos sonos nos últimos dias. Sua cabeça estava sempre impregnada de pesadelos em que ela era tirada de sua família ou morria no beco sujo e escuro, sem ninguém para se importar com ela. Arrepios corriam sua espinha sempre que ela se lembrava disso.

Ela não gostava nem um pouco de pensar no que teria acontecido se Estella não a tivesse encontrado e acolhido em sua casa. Provavelmente teria ficado largada lá até o dia seguinte, se não morresse de hipotermia, e precisaria sair correndo para não ser encontrada por ninguém conhecido. Muita coisa poderia dar errado e sua reputação provavelmente ficaria como a de um mendigo, pois estaria exatamente como um. Talvez ela devesse parar de pensar nisso agora.

Sentando-se na cama com seu cabelo um ninho de rato, Rebecca bocejou e deslizou para fora dos colchões, quase caindo de cara no chão quando suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela foi ao banheiro, trocou seu pijama por um vestido branco simples e fez a higiene pessoal matinal. Depois disso, lhe bastava apenas descer para tomar o café da manhã junto a Estella.

Elas estavam bem mais próximas recentemente, desde que contou à ela sobre seu irmão e da saudade que tinha dele. Sentia que ela estava tentando compensar por sua ausência ao seu lado nas primeiras semanas; ela queria dizer que não fazia questão de que ela largasse o serviço para lhe fazer companhia, embora a fizesse muito feliz, mas experiências passadas a mostraram que questionar as decisões de Estella não era a melhor das coisas a se fazer por ali, especialmente quando ela insistia nessa decisão. Portanto, agora Rebecca e Estella passavam mais do seu dia juntas. Não era algo ruim, nem um pouco, e as dava a oportunidade de conhecer melhor uma a outra, o que não puderam fazer no início.

O barulho suave de seus pés descendo sobre o carpete da escada acompanhou Rebecca em sua descida. Ela não se esforçava para não fazer barulho mais, pois não só a essa hora todos estavam acordados como a casa também tinha uma boa parte de sua extensão coberta com carpetes discretos e fofinhos que amorteciam o impacto de seus pés com o solo.

Cumprimentou Leslie com um sorriso e um breve “bom dia” ao encontrá-la ao pé da escada. Dessa vez, ela não a seguiu para a sala de jantar, já havia parado de fazer isso a algum tempo na verdade, e apenas a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Rebecca não saía de seu campo de vista.

Conforme se aproximava da sala, a morena começou a ponderar sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada, sobre ela ter mexido nas coisas de Estella e ela tê-la contado sobre sua história com Pip. Ela tinha dado uma boa sorte em não pegar o lado ruim de Estella, pois, se o que Leslie a dizia significava alguma coisa, era algo bem ruim. Foi como se Rebecca tivesse esquecido os bons modos. No segundo em que viu que aquela não era a cozinha, devia ter voltado de imediato sem fazer qualquer barulho. Ela ficaria de olho nesse detalhe dali pra frente.

\- Bom dia. - ela cumprimentou ao entrar na sala de jantar e encontrar diretamente com Estella já sentada à mesa.

\- Bom dia, Rebecca. Perdão se eu fui demasiado rude com você na noite passada. Eu estava cansada e sem muita paciência. Não foi justo de minha parte agir assim com você.

\- Não! Não, não, não, não! A culpa não foi sua! Eu não devia ter saído perambulando por aí sem permissão. Foi uma invasão de sua privacidade. Eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem. - as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo, com ambas tendo pedido perdão pelo que acharam estar errado e seguiram em frente com o café da manhã. Já faria um certo tempo em que estavam com aquela rotina. - O que acha de darmos uma caminhada relaxante pelo jardim para espairecermos e acabarmos com esse clima desprezível?

\- Acho uma ótima ideia. - Rebecca respondeu e voltou a comer o mingau que foi posto para ela.

\- Excelente. Vou pedir para Leslie levar uma roupa adequada para seu quarto.

E lá vai ela de novo com as roupas. Sempre querendo fazer Rebecca parecer uma boneca. Estella era muito estranha quando se tratava de vestuário.

\- Não precisa se incomodar! Eu estou bem com essas roupas!

\- Ridículo. Eu faço questão.

Estella era sempre decidida assim, Rebecca já tinha se acostumado a esse ponto, mas sempre insistia sem saber a razão. Afinal de contas, qual era a razão de Estella insistir tanto em querer que ela trocasse de roupa? O que ela usava já não estava bom?

Assim como foi ordenado, já tinha uma roupa esperando por Rebecca ao chegar em seu quarto. Era algo relativamente simples: uma saia branca e uma blusa regata azul acompanhado de sapatos de velcro pretos. Comparado com o vestido bufante que ela tentou fazê-la usar na semana passada, Rebecca estava no lucro.

Correu para se arrumar e não deixar Estella esperando demais por ela. Desceu assim que terminou e já a encontrou esperando por ela na estrada. Diferente de Rebecca, Estella usava um vestido longo, do tipo que se vê em revistas, com estampa de onça e detalhes em renda preta por cima, além de um chapéu preto escondendo o topo de sua cabeça. Rebecca nunca saberia como ela conseguia sempre ficar tão bonita em um período tão curto de tempo.

\- Essa roupa é mais do seu agrado, bem? - Estella perguntou ao colocarem o pé para fora da casa. - Fiz questão de escolher um modelo mais simples, do jeito que disse que gosta.

\- Está perfeito. Muito obrigada. - Rebecca agradeceu com um sorriso.

\- É um prazer.

Caminhando uma ao lado da outra, Rebecca conseguia ver bem o tecido do vestido de Estella arrastando pelo chão, puxando alguns carrapichos junto a ele assim como terra. Devia ser uma porcaria para limpar depois com tanta sujeira acumulada. Parando para pensar, não faz sentido que Estella escolha algo assim para caminhar no jardim. Rebecca sabia que muitas pessoas faziam isso, mas ela ainda estava em casa pelo amor de Deus! E Estella sendo Estella, Rebecca podia dizer com convicção que ela não era do tipo que seguia tendências estipuladas por outros; pareciam deixá-la irritada.

\- Eu não entendo como consegue andar com tanto tecido em cima de você. - ela decidiu finalmente comentar.

Estella deu de ombros.

\- Questão de costume. Minha mãe de consideração costumava me vestir com todo tipo de roupa e me exibir por aí como uma boneca. Dizia que era para mostrar à todos o quão linda eu era.

\- Mas você  _ é _ linda.

\- É… Um tipo diferente de linda a que eu me refiro.

A ficha aos poucos começou a cair para Rebecca e ela virou a cabeça para o lado, escondendo a própria vergonha e constrangimento.

Ela devia ter esperado por aquilo, era tão óbvio. É claro que a família de Estella a deixaria bonita para apelar para outras famílias, era exatamente o que seus pais queriam fazer com ela!

Rebecca permaneceu quieta durante boa parte do resto do passeio. Tentou focar sua mente nas flores bonitas e o vento soprando em seu rosto, mas o clima desconfortável ainda estava ali. Rebecca não gostava de se sentir baixa perto de Estella daquela forma - embora ela fosse de fato mais baixa que a loira. Ela fez tanto por ela, a acolheu em sua casa quando ela precisou e saiu do próprio caminho para ajudar alguém que ela nem conhecia, para Rebecca soava ofensivo que ela se intrometesse nos assuntos de Estella daquela forma. Além de possivelmente lembrá-la de momentos não muito agradáveis de sua vida, Rebecca estava entrando em lugares onde ela não foi convidada, descobrindo coisas que não eram de sua conta, e não foi assim que ela foi educada.

Aos poucos, o humor de Rebecca começou a dissipar, pois percebeu Estella caminhando mais próxima de si. Havia a probabilidade de ela ter percebido seu humor afetado - o que era bem possível, do jeito que Estella era observadora - e a tentativa dela de se aproximar era um consolo, ou ela só queria ficar mais perto de alguém que considerasse uma amiga. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e o olhar se ergueu naturalmente. 

Após darem a volta na casa, a morena arregalou os olhos ao perceber uma piscina no meio do jardim, com ladrilhos ao redor e tudo. A água reluzia com a luz do sol como se não tivesse uma única sujeira na água, e Rebecca sentiu uma súbita compulsão de mergulhar de cabeça nela.

\- Ela foi limpada recentemente. - disse Estella ao perceber o olhar de Rebecca para a água.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês tinham uma piscina aqui. - ela comentou em resposta.

Sem esperar por Rebecca, Estella se aproximou da piscina e se sentou na borda; tirou os sapatos e os colocou de lado junto às meias que tinha por baixo, erguendo a cabeça para ela em seguida e sinalizando com a mão para que se juntasse a ela.

Rebecca aceitou o pedido e se aproximou para se sentar ao seu lado. A água estava gelada em seus pés descalços e ela imediatamente os retraiu, enquanto Estella não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a temperatura; balançando os pés para a frente e para trás como uma criança hipnotizada pelos movimentos da água. Rebecca raramente a via sorrir para o nada da forma que Estella fazia para seus pés e dedos afogados.

\- Quer nadar um pouco? - a loira ofereceu de repente ao se virar para a morena.

Pega de surpresa, Rebecca não soube como reagir a princípio; ficou parada olhando para a cara de Estella como se fosse  _ ela _ quem precisasse lhe dar alguma resposta. Havia um certo receio surgindo em suas entranhas, o qual se intensificava quando ela olhava para a água. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, o brilho nos olhos de Estella a tentava a seguir em frente mesmo assim.

\- Se não for incomodar… - ela divagou, sem realmente fitar a loira nos olhos.

\- Pare de dizer tolices, é claro que não vai, senão não estaria oferecendo. - Estella respondeu ao se levantar da piscina. Começou a abaixar o zíper do próprio vestido antes que Rebecca pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e, em um segundo, a maior parte das peças de roupa, exceto por sua roupa de baixo, já estavam no chão.

Observar uma pessoa tirando as próprias roupas é uma incrível invasão de privacidade, algo que deveria apenas ser testemunhado pelas pessoas mais íntimas do indivíduo, mas, aparentemente, esse é um fato que Rebecca deliberadamente ignorou enquanto mantinha os olhos concentrados no corpo de Estella a cada peça de roupa que se esvaía. A loira tinha de fato o corpo que ela imaginou que teria: esguio e de pele lisa, pareceria uma Barbie se não fosse pela ligeira elevação em seu estômago, quase imperceptível. As bochechas de Rebecca de fato se esquentaram quando ela inadvertidamente percebeu o quão bem o sutiã de Estella se agarrava aos seus seios, como se fizesse mesmo parte de seu corpo. Tinham uma vantagem maior do que os dela, mas não a ponto de serem exagerados, muito menos tinham algum enchimento; eram completamente naturais.

O coração de Rebecca subiu por sua garganta até sua boca e pareceu perder o controle de seu corpo. Completamente estática, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Estella; ela brilhava debaixo do sol, sua pele reluzente como se estivesse banhada de óleo natural, os cabelos caíam com perfeição em seus ombros como cairiam em uma pintura. Ela estava até com vergonha de tirar sua roupa vendo Estella tão bonita desse jeito. 

Uma vez despida, restando-lhe apenas as roupas de baixo, a loira fitou Rebecca por cima do ombro por um segundo e seguiu para a piscina. Com as mãos na escada, desceu um degrau após o outro até estar submergida por água até os ombros. Rebecca se apressou, sem querer deixá-la sozinha, e tirou as próprias roupas. Por sorte, não esqueceu de colocar o sutiã de manhã, senão teria pagado mico com certeza. Não prestou muita atenção ao próprio corpo e desceu a escada com relativa pressa, quase escorregando algumas vezes, e só percebeu o quão gelada estava a água quando já estava com os pés no fundo.

Estella riu ao ver Rebecca se tremendo toda com o frio. Ela particularmente não se incomodava com a temperatura da água, já enfrentou muito pior, mas se aproximou dela de qualquer forma e aconselhou que nadasse para espantar o frio. Em seguida, mergulhou.

Rebecca fez o mesmo que Estella e tomou impulso da parede da piscina para deslizar pela água como um torpedo. Emergiu e, quase no mesmo instante, percebeu que seus pés não chegavam mais ao chão.

\- Essa parte é funda! - exclamou, a voz fina.

\- Não sabe nadar? - Estella a questionou ao vê-la se debatendo em completo desespero para permanecer acima da água. Sua falta de resposta já era o suficiente. A loira nadou em sua direção e segurou com força em seus braços, puxando Rebecca para si e a permitindo de se apoiar em seus ombros para erguer-se acima da água. - Consegue se mover e respirar? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça, o que aliviou o nervosismo de Estella. 

Segurando-se com força em seus ombros, Rebecca deixou um suspiro sair da boca e acompanhou os movimentos de Estella pela piscina. Ela nadava de um lado para o outro, seus pés de vez em quando roçando contra sua perna debaixo d’água, e intercalava entre segurá-la pelos braços ou pela cintura.

Consciente demais da posição em que estavam, a proximidade de seus corpos fez o rosto de Rebecca esquentar. Quando Estella fazia uma curva para mudar a direção, às vezes seus seios encostavam em seu braço ou até em seus próprios, e Rebecca sentia como se estivesse cometendo a maior violação de privacidade possível, por mais que a loira não mostrasse incômodo algum no ocorrido. Elas nunca foram muito próximas desde que Rebecca chegou, mais devido à rotina agitada de Estella do que natural repulsa; estar assim com ela de repente não era algo com o que Rebecca estava acostumada, não podia evitar de ficar nervosa.

A morena nunca foi o tipo comum de garota. Ela nunca olhava para os meninos e reparava até  _ demais  _ nas meninas, às vezes para os dois. Por falta de contato com outras pessoas durante sua infância, sempre achou isso normal, e sua perspectiva não tinha mudado em todos os seus anos de vida. O real problema estava em saber se Estella sentia o mesmo que ela e se aquilo não era uma situação constrangedora para ela também.

Rebecca arquejou ao sentir as mãos de Estella puxarem-na para mais perto e agarrarem sua cintura. Ela sequer percebeu que estava escorregando até que seu queixo saísse da água.

\- Perdeu-se um pouco aí dentro, foi? - a loira brincou e cutucou a testa de Rebecca.

A morena sorriu com as bochechas rosadas e desviou o olhar, constrangida.

\- Desculpe. Eu estou dando trabalho, não estou?

\- Por Deus, você pede mais desculpas que Phillip! - esbravejou Estella e inclinou-se para molhar o cabelo.

\- Isso é um sim…?

Endireitou-se e passou os braços por debaixo dos de Rebecca. Mais alta do que ela, não foi difícil para Estella se colocar de frente e acima dela. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, seus narizes quase se tocando, e o pânico e falta de reação da morena era bem claro.

\- Rebecca, querida, - Estella começou em tom suave, sua voz lisa como manteiga. - Eu já disse que essa casa é sua por quanto tempo quiser ficar. Eu estava falando sério. Você pode ficar tanto quanto pode ir embora se quiser. Se quiser ir embora amanhã, pode ir. Se quiser ir embora daqui a um ano, pode ir. Se quiser não ir embora, também tem permissão para fazê-lo. Há muitos aqui que são igual à você, que não tem para onde ir fora daqui, e eu não tenho nenhum problema em acolhê-los. Da mesma forma, eu adoraria que você ficasse. Seria uma imensa tristeza para mim que você saísse apenas para voltar a ficar na rua. Se eu puder impedir, eu farei o possível. É claro que cabe tudo a você, só quero que saiba que será muito bem-vida aqui se decidir ficar.

Aquela conversa em particular permaneceria na cabeça de Rebecca por todo o resto do dia, até depois que elas saíssem da piscina e corressem em busca de uma toalha para se enxugarem, e acabaria por culminar na carta que se segue:

_ “Querido Mark, _

_ Eu tenho pensado muito a respeito de tudo o que está acontecendo ultimamente, sobre a senhorita Havisham, como seus funcionários me tratam e sua oferta para mim. As coisas têm corrido bem ultimamente e eu tenho me dado muito melhor com as pessoas daqui. A senhorita Havisham disse que até mesmo o Terrance pode começar a se aproximar de mim com o devido tempo! _

_ A senhorita Havisham me levou hoje para nadar na piscina. Eu nem sabia que eles tinham piscina aqui! Não acho que cheguei a ir atrás da casa durante o tour em que ela me levou… Ela me ajudou a flutuar e conseguiu me fazer ficar em pé no fundo da piscina. Lembrei de quando falávamos em aprender a nadar para caso acontecesse um dilúvio como naqueles filmes de apocalipse, ou para quando, em rara ocasião, pudéssemos descer para a praia. Acho que finalmente estou dando um passo à frente. Lá, nós conversamos e ela me ofereceu mais uma vez que eu decidisse pela minha permanência em sua casa. Passamos um bom tempo falando sobre o assunto e acho que, depois dos últimos meses aqui, eu finalmente tomei minha decisão. _

_ Eu decidi ficar na mansão Havisham. Todos aqui me acolheram tão bem e são tão compreensivos comigo. A senhorita Havisham disse que não se importaria com isso e que na verdade adoraria me receber aqui. Ainda pretendo encontrar uma maneira de recompensá-la por sua generosidade, talvez ajudando alguns dos empregados a manter o lugar em ordem em tempo integral, já que é tudo tão grande e vi muitos deles com dificuldades de lidar com tudo; além de que nós dois sabemos o quão boa eu sou com faxina! De qualquer forma, resolverei os detalhes com ela mais tarde. _

_ Espero que você não se importe de mandar todas as possíveis cartas para mim neste endereço agora. _

_ Sei que você deve estar pensando que estou louca, mas eu realmente acredito que me encaixo aqui. As pessoas me tratam bem e não me pressionam para fazer aquilo que nossos pais queriam, não me pressionam para nada! Eu não espero que você compreenda logo de cara, talvez demore muitos anos, na verdade, mas espero que possa confiar em mim quando digo que sinto que estou fazendo a escolha certa. _

_ Espero talvez receber uma resposta sua dessa vez, mesmo que seja para me xingar, me chamar de ingênua ou qualquer outra crítica. Já não recebo notícias suas a algum tempo e gostaria muito de saber onde está e como vão as coisas. Sei que essa é a pior hora para pedir isso, mas é o que eu preciso, nem que seja para você discutir comigo.  _

_ Mas talvez o silêncio já seja uma forma de castigo. _

_ De qualquer forma, espero que as coisas estejam indo bem para você e que ambos possamos ser felizes com nossas escolhas. _

_ Sinto muito sua falta. _

_ Com muito amor, _

_ Rebecca.” _

(...)

Todos os relógios da casa marcaram oito e quarenta e cinco quando Leslie bateu uma carta oito azul na mesa de pôquer. A mesa estremeceu assim como as outras cartas que estavam empilhadas no monte para compra e o copo de vidro de onde Pip bebia seu chá gelado, quase o derrubando em cima das cartas. Por pouco ele conseguiu segurá-lo, ou Estella ficaria muito brava com ele.

\- UNO! - ela gritou e se ergueu da cadeira, também jogando o braço para cima para exibir sua última carta, ao menos a parte de trás. Ela quase deu uma joelhada na mesa, fato que foi percebido por todos, mas ninguém disse nada. - CHUPA, TERRANCE!

Eles estavam jogando uno por quase toda a manhã, com Rebecca apenas observando-os enquanto também compartilhava de um copo de chá gelado com Pip. Ela não era particularmente muito fã de cartas, embora soubesse jogar. Preferia muito mais admirar todos jogando de longe do que participar de fato, a deixava mais confortável, além de abrir a oportunidade para conversar mais com o pessoal enquanto eles se divertiam de uma forma mais casual. Até agora estava correndo tudo bem.

\- Você é muito imatura. - o moreno revirou os olhos e preparou a próxima carta em seu deque. 

\- Parem de brigar, por favor. - Pip repreendeu-os, franzindo o cenho. - E, Leslie, seja uma querida e faça o favor de comprar para mim quando voltar?

\- Comprar o que quando voltar de onde? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender nada.

\- Comprar quatro quando voltar do vale dos perdedores. - ele exclamou e bateu a última carta que tinha em seu deque na mesa, revelando um compra quatro.

\- QUE?! - ela exclamou e não resistiu em puxar os cabelos.

\- Ganhei!

Leslie rangeu os dentes e andou pela sala pisando duro. Terrance não estava muito diferente, embora  _ parecesse  _ estar mais calmo. Estella disse à Rebecca que isso era apenas uma fachada, ele logo descontaria o ódio na primeira tábua de madeira que encontrasse na frente. Em contrapartida, Pip tinha um sorriso muito prazeroso em seu rosto, ele estava claramente se divertindo com isso.

\- Mano, muito injusto! Foi o Damien que embaralhou essa merda!? - a morena exclamou e grunhiu alto, voltando ao próprio lugar com braços e pernas cruzadas.

Pip riu e bebericou um pouco mais de seu chá gelado. A audácia!

Rebecca abriu um deleitoso sorriso. Desde que escolheu permanecer na mansão Havisham, as coisas estavam mais calmas para ela. Todo dia era alguém puxando conversa com ela e a trazendo para alguma atividade nova como uma tentativa de dar à ela as boas-vindas apropriadas. Hoje foi para jogar cartas, e todos estavam zangados que Phillip ganhou três vezes seguidas. Ninguém estava contente com isso, mas o britânico certamente não se importava com os olhares odiosos que se dirigiam à ele.

\- Certeza que foi o Damien que embaralhou isso. Aquele menino tem poder de Satanás, eu juro. - Leslie continuou a resmungar.

\- Perdão, mas eu acho que ainda não o conheço. - Rebecca se intrometeu ao cutucá-la no ombro e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Não? Ele é o motorista particular da Estella. Foi ele quem trouxe você junto com ela pra casa quando chegou aqui.

Ah, isso dava um pouco mais de sentido para as coisas, pois Rebecca chegou na mansão sem consciência alguma. Não tinha como ela saber de quem Leslie estava falando.

\- Oh. Hum, digamos que cheguei um tanto inconsciente aqui neste dia. - ela coçou a nuca e sorriu torto.

Leslie imediatamente se sentiu uma boba por ter tocado no assunto, especialmente quando a resposta estava mais do que óbvia à sua frente.

\- Tenho certeza de que vai conhecê-lo alguma hora. Não pode ficar dentro de casa para sempre.

No exato instante, alguém bateu na porta e a abriu, o rangido chamando a atenção dos presentes. Estella inclinou-se para dentro da sala, segurando a maçaneta, e sorrindo com os lábios cobertos de vermelho.

\- Com licença. - ela os chamou.

\- Bom dia, Lady Estella. - os criados responderam em uníssono, quase como robôs; Rebecca foi a única a acenar. Leslie e Terrance se entreolharam com raiva enquanto Pip desviava o olhar e ignorava a tensão entre seus dois companheiros.

\- Será que eu poderia roubar a Rebecca para mim por um segundo?

A tensão entre os dois imediatamente morreu ao encararem Rebecca com sorrisos de canto, do tipo que crianças da terceira série dão quando alguém é chamado para a diretoria. 

Ignorando os olhares de Terrance e Leslie, Rebecca se levantou de seu lugar e foi até Estella como pedido. Ambas deixaram a sala por um momento, exigindo privacidade em seus assuntos, e a loira a levou para o meio do corredor.

\- Você queria falar comigo? - cutucou Rebecca. Conversar com Estella era sempre ótimo, mas eles estavam no meio de um jogo e ela estava se divertindo, queria voltar para lá o mais rápido possível.

\- Queria sim, querida, para te fazer uma proposta. - a morena ficou surpresa. Além de pedir para que ficasse na mansão, Estella não a tinha feito nenhuma outra “proposta” formal. A curiosidade de Rebecca certamente foi atiçada. - Sabe, você já está trancada dentro de casa há tanto tempo, meu bem. Gostaria de ir me acompanhar nos passeios à cidade? Sinta-se à vontade para dizer não, mas acho que um pouco de sol fará bem para você, e também podemos passar mais tempo juntas; eu aprecio muito sua companhia.

Elas com certeza se aproximaram muito nos últimos tempos. Estella agora sempre tirava algum tempo de seu trabalho para passar os minutos com Rebecca, fosse jogando um jogo ou apenas caminhando pelo jardim. Passavam uma boa parte do tempo juntas ou com os demais funcionários, quando eles estavam em seu tempo livre, e ficaram muito mais próximas nesse meio-tempo, como era de se esperar. Comentavam sobre a situação do mundo, o trabalho de Estella e às vezes até sobre o quão verde era a grama, mas sempre tiravam o maior proveito de tudo que podiam. 

Estella tinha a estranha habilidade de tornar tudo muito mais interessante para Rebecca. Tudo que envolvesse a loira captava seu interesse de imediato de uma forma quase sobrenatural. Rebecca adorava passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela por conta disso, e a oportunidade de saírem juntas para a cidade soava maravilhosa.

Mas havia um problema, algo que ela estava evitando de falar sobre a muito tempo. Seu pai. 

Isolada do mundo, a morena não tinha a menor ideia de como estava a situação em sua casa. Eles podiam ter nem ligado para seu sumiço ou montado uma equipe de busca completa para procurar com ela. Não tinha como saber estando lá dentro. Porém, se conhecia seus pais bem, no segundo em que vissem alguém que remotamente lembrasse sua filha, correriam em sua direção para desmascará-la mesmo que não fosse. Sair de casa é muito arriscado em condições assim. Se descobrissem que ela estava viva e ainda na região, Rebecca estaria  _ ferrada. _

\- Ah, eu adoraria passar um tempo com você e sair para esticar as pernas, mas não seria um tanto arriscado? Não quero correr o risco de encontrar com meus pais e ser reconhecida. - ela sorriu um sorriso torto.

Estella entendia suas preocupações, é claro, eram as dela também, mas não podia deixar a coitada presa dentro de casa para sempre por medo. Embora sua mansão fosse enorme e cheia de cômodos, o lugar era muito mais reservado para seu trabalho que para entretenimento. Torna-se muito pequeno quando se acostuma com ele. Rebecca logo se sentiria aprisionada se Estella não tomar providências.

\- Não se preocupe, farei com que você esteja irreconhecível. Ninguém saberá que você passou por lá. - se aproximou da morena e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, agachada à sua altura. Estella sorriu com carinho e a encarou com ternura, um amor de amiga - Confie em mim, será divertido.

Por pouco Rebecca não se perdeu nos olhos de Estella. Eles eram tão azuis e hipnotizantes, ela não conseguia resistir. Sua mente tornava-se um branco só sempre que eles ficavam próximos demais dela. Muitas vezes considerou, nos confins de seu pensamento, se Estella não era uma bruxa que a hipnotizou para permanecer em sua casa e se alimentar de sua felicidade. Isso, é claro, era apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente. Tinha confiança de que Estella não faria nada para machucá-la.

O que a deixava ainda mais segura naquela proposta.

\- Se você diz que sim, eu confio no seu julgamento.

\- Excelente. Vou pedir à Leslie que te vista e ela a acompanhará até a entrada da garagem.

Estella acompanhou Rebecca de volta à sala, que é onde Leslie e os demais ainda estavam, e ficou para trás para deixá-la abrir a porta.

\- O que ela queria? - foi a pergunta imediata com que Rebecca foi recebida ao entrar, pela própria Leslie.

\- Nós vamos sair.

Terrance soltou um assobio e se virou para Leslie.

\-  _ Sharpshooter. _

\- A Estella é mais previsível do que vocês pensam, meus amigos. - a de cabelos de ébano disse com um sorriso e um dar de ombros.

\- Talvez eu seja, mas seria mais sábio esperar a dita cuja de quem fala deixar o recinto antes de falar dela, Leslie. - Estella colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala e fuzilou Leslie com os olhos.

Pip cobriu a boca com as mãos e Terrance caiu na risada. Leslie, por sua vez, paralisou por completo.

\-  _ Buceta…  _ Perdão, minha Lady. - ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Onde já se viu faltar com respeito com Estella daquela forma? Ela perderia sua posição de favorita com certeza!

Estella conteve o riso e revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros presentes sequer tentaram. Virou-se para Rebecca e disse:

\- Quinze minutos, Rebecca. Estarei te esperando na entrada. Leslie, ajude-a a se vestir, por favor.

A morena assentiu e levantou correndo da cadeira, sem chegar à porta antes de Estella deixá-las para trás.

\- Venha, vou te ajudar a se arrumar. - sorriu para Rebecca numa tentativa de disfarçar sua gafe. - Tenho certeza de que você ficará soberba nas roupas de passeio!

Rebecca não sabia que as roupas de sair estavam em seu armário esse tempo todo. Quando viu aqueles panos amassados no canto das roupas penduradas por cabides, imaginou ser algum tipo de lençol antigo. Porém, ela foi surpreendida ao ser informada que aquilo, na verdade, era a roupa que ela usaria para sair.

Antes de vestir o tecido, Leslie a auxiliou em colocar um tipo de saia de ferro, que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Amarrou uma fita ao redor de sua cintura e Rebecca não conseguiu mais se sentar desde então. Foi forçada a permanecer parada enquanto Leslie a colocava por dentro daqueles montes e montes de saias que a deixaram morrendo de calor só de cinco segundos já colocada. O tronco se ajustava bem ao seu, ressaltando seus seios, e cobriam suas pernas como se ela fosse um fantasma; sequer conseguia ver seus próprios pés. O vestido tinha um tecido lilás e liso e a saia era de babados, um dos vestidos mais pesados que Rebecca já colocou. Pra piorar a situação, ela foi forçada a usar um chapéu amarrado em seu queixo; ocultava a maior parte de seu rosto, o que evitaria o problema de ser vista por seu pai, mas não deixava de ser quente por conta disso.

Uma vez terminado, Leslie acompanhou Rebecca para o andar de baixo e a deixou sozinha para encontrar-se com Estella, quem, usando a mesma roupa em cores diferentes, a recebeu com um sorriso.

\- As roupas lhe serviram bem. 

\- Só não sei se são muito confortáveis. - respondeu Rebecca com um sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe, é apenas para sair. Quando voltarmos, pode escolher a roupa que quiser para ir aonde quiser. Creio que não conheceu a biblioteca, correto?

\- Não que eu me recorde!

\- Assim que voltarmos, se quiser, posso te mostrar. Se você gostar de ler.

\- Eu adoro ler.

\- Que bom. Será ótimo te mostrar minhas coleções quando voltarmos.

Mais um compromisso com Estella para colocar em sua agenda. Rebecca certamente estava entusiasmada por receber tanta atenção assim. Além do bônus de poder conseguir o que fazer além de apenas ajudar os outros a limpar e regar flores.

As duas caminharam para a garagem nos fundos da casa e, ao levantar o portão, Estella arregalou os olhos ao não ver nenhum carro esperando por ela do outro lado. Rebecca ficou igualmente surpresa e encarou a garagem vazia com confusão enquanto a loira marchava com pisadas duras para dentro do lugar.

\- ...Não íamos de carro? - a morena ponderou em voz alta.

\- Íamos, mas meu motorista estúpido fez o favor de sair com o carro sem me avisar, e agora teremos que ir à pé. - ela amassou um pedaço de papel e jogou com força no chão, presumidamente o recado do motorista dela de que havia saído com o carro. Ela suspirou, cansada, e se virou para Rebecca com uma cara forçadamente calma. - Não é um problema, certo?

\- Adoro uma boa caminhada. - a morena sorriu com ternura.

O otimismo de Rebecca ajudava Estella mais do que ela imaginava. Tanto quanto ela gostava de passar tempo com a loira, ela amava passar tempo com ela. Um simples sorriso em seu rosto levantava o humor de Estella de formas estupendas. Situações em que ela teria um piripaque e começaria a chutar tudo que encontrasse pela frente até sua raiva diminuir eram completamente apaziguadas como um sopro de ar sobre o fogo de uma vela. Rebecca tinha muito mais influência sobre ela do que imaginava.

\- Pois bem. Me acompanha? - ela esticou o braço para Rebecca, que o tomou com deleite.

\- É claro.

Deixar os portões para trás foi muito estranho. Rebecca se acostumou tanto a permanecer do lado de dentro que tudo lá fora era tão estrangeiro, como se ela estivesse em um país completamente diferente. Pessoas ainda caminhavam de um lado para o outro e passeavam com seus carros caros e poluidores, como sempre foi, mas ela se sentia tão alheia a eles que pareciam ser de uma espécie completamente diferente. 

Muitas mulheres que passavam próximas a elas as encaravam com curiosidade. As roupas chamam bastante a atenção com cores tão vibrantes assim, é inevitável que olhos parem nelas e as acompanhem pela calçada, tanto feminino quanto masculino. 

Desinteressada, sempre distante dos homens, os olhares masculinos incomodavam muito mais que os femininos. Ao mesmo tempo que Rebecca sentia medo de ser reconhecida por alguém e denunciada para seus pais, era perturbador a forma como ela se sentia um pedaço de carne com alguns olhares que corriam seu corpo. Estar coberta é irrelevante quando se tem uma vagina no meio das pernas. Rebecca descobriu isso quando ainda era muito pequena. Seus pais nunca percebiam a forma como todos pareciam olhar para ela, parecendo uma boneca naquele vestido amarelo, completamente indefesa. Aqueles olhares não eram algo bonito.

Percebendo a inquietação de Rebecca, Estella deslizou sua mão de seu braço e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos em força para assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem.

Rebecca ficou sem reação ao sentir aquele toque tão forte e tão delicado. Suas bochechas começaram a esquentar e a pele a suar. Que sorte que Estella estava usando luvas. Hesitantemente, ela retribuiu o gesto com a mesma quantidade de força. O descostume com aquele tipo de afeto sempre fazia Rebecca se atrapalhar e ficar sem saber o que fazer. Estella é uma mulher muito objetiva no que queria, e bem direta também, e isso também valia para a forma como era fisicamente próxima de seus amigos. Rebecca ainda estava se acostumando a isso, como já dava para perceber por suas bochechas coradas e o tremor nas mãos, mas uma hora ela conseguiria. Por enquanto, se contentaria com a felicidade de o chapéu cobrir seu rosto para a visão de Estella.

Caminharam pela feira de mãos dadas, os olhares muito mais leves do que anteriormente por algum motivo, e a morena tomou prazer em ajudar sua amiga a escolher as frutas que iriam colocar na sacola para comprar. Os mercadinhos de rua sempre tinham os melhores frutos, geralmente vendidos pela manhã, mas os da tarde também eram muito bons; e, pelo que Rebecca pôde perceber, Estella ia para lá com frequência, pois todos sabiam seu nome e guardavam produtos específicos para ela, como se já fosse uma cliente vitalícia. Será que eles sabiam que ela era a garota rica da colina?

As sacolas ecológicas balançavam ao caminhar, cheias de frutas e outros produtos comprados a pouco. Era incrível como aqueles lugares sempre apareciam com alguma novidade para se adquirir. No meio de todas aquelas comidas, Rebecca tinha certeza de que viu Estella esconder um bichinho de pelúcia e até um livro. Deus, tomara que nada aconteça com as páginas no meio das laranjas.

Pensar nisso a deixou ainda mais empolgada para mais tarde, quando passariam na biblioteca para ler sob a calmante luz de velas e o ar tranquilo da noite. Ambas precisavam daquilo. Descansar um pouco da rotina corriqueira é muito bem recomendado.

Infelizmente, não era essa a hora de Rebecca descansar, e desespero atingiu seu peito com toda a força ao identificar uma figura mais velha com óculos e casaco com ombreiras no meio das pessoas. 

Ela levantou a mão na frente do rosto e abaixou a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente esconder o rosto. Ele estava longe, cercado de outras pessoas, mas ela conhecia seu pai, se ele a visse estava perdida.

\- Está bem, querida? O que foi? - Estella a amparou. Tocando seu ombro com a delicadeza das mãos, ela abaixou ao seu nível e a viu gesticular com a cabeça para o lado, na direção onde o viu antes de se retrair. Estella ergueu sutilmente o olhar e tentou observar ao longe por cima da cabeça de todos para ver para onde ela estava apontando. Não viu ninguém em específico que lhe chamasse a atenção, porém, pela reação de Rebecca, já tinha uma boa ideia do que aquilo tudo se tratava. - Aquele é seu pai? - se arriscou a perguntar, sem apontar para ninguém em específico.

\- É sim. - respondeu Rebecca com um aceno de cabeça. Sua voz era tão baixa que mal pôde ser ouvida em meio a tanto barulho. Estella não gostou nada disso. - Acho que veio fazer compras no lugar da minha mãe hoje.

Seja lá quem o pai de Rebecca fosse, Estella o fuzilou com desprezo. 

\- Vem, vamos dar o fora.

Estella tomou a mão de Rebecca na sua e a começou a arrastar através da multidão, para o mais longe de onde aquele homem estava indo. A loira mal sabia quem ele era ou como era, mas se foi ele quem causou mal à Rebecca e a fez fugir de casa, então ela já o odiava com todas as suas forças.

Correr com um vestido tão longo e um chapéu na cabeça não era tão fácil quanto Estella fazia parecer. Ela certamente estava mais acostumada a isso, mas Rebecca nunca usou uma roupa assim em toda a sua vida, o máximo que tinha em casa era alguns vestidos longos que chegavam pouco acima da panturrilha, mas nada tão extravagante quanto o que usava agora. Como consequência, ela deve ter pisado na barra da roupa umas cinquenta vezes, temia até mesmo ter rasgado a vestimenta. Perfeito, agora além de causar problemas para Estella e forçá-la a chamar atenção para si, Rebecca também tinha estragado sua roupa. Que dia maravilhoso!

Uma vez que saíram do campo de vista dos outros, parando em uma rua menos movimentada e mais escura, Estella puxou o celular de seu bolso e discou um número rápido em seus contatos. Rebecca ouviu o telefone tocar três vezes antes de alguém atender.

\- Baixa aqui, Edward Cullen, temos um problema... Na rua atrás da feira, você sabe qual é…  _ PORQUE VOCÊ TRANSOU COM ELE AQUI! _ \- Estella gritou e Rebecca involuntariamente deu um passo para trás, assustada. A loira soltou um suspiro e voltou a falar normalmente. - Vem logo, palhaço, ou corto teu salário e reduzo seu horário de…  _ Folga  _ em meia-hora. Tchau.

Os olhos de Rebecca se arregalaram com a grosseria de Estella no telefone. Não que ela sendo grossa fosse novidade, Estella estourava com uma grande frequência, na verdade, mas Rebecca nunca viu ela daquela forma diretamente com alguém. Ela sempre descontava em algum tipo de objeto, geralmente o chão ou uma porta. Aquela devia ser a primeira que ela via Estella gritar diretamente com alguém ao invés de soltar um comentário irônico.

\- Quem era? - perguntou Rebecca.

\- Você vai saber quando ele chegar aqui. - Estella soltou com um leve tom de grosseria. Era óbvio que ela não conseguiu superar o estresse da ligação. Seja lá a razão de todo aquele furdúncio, tocava Estella de uma forma pessoal demais para ser equiparado a um cano estourado ou acordo comercial desfeito.

Em pouco mais de cinco minutos, um carro preto de janelas escuras virou na rua em que elas estavam e parou em frente a elas. Estella não perdeu tempo e puxou Rebecca pelo pulso, praticamente jogando-a dentro do carro. No banco do motorista, um rapaz de cabelo e roupas pretas tinha as mãos no volante e murmurava ao som da música que tocava no rádio.

\- Escapando da polícia de novo? - ele questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando para Estella pelo retrovisor.

\- Mais ou menos. Do pai da Rebecca. - ela disse enquanto fechava a porta.

\- Pai protetor?

\- Fugiu de casa.

O rapaz riu e se virou para trás para encarar diretamente nos olhos de Rebecca.

A primeira coisa que Rebecca percebeu foi o vermelho intenso que brilhava nos olhos daquele homem. Ela não sabia se eram lentes de contato ou ele só tinha pouca melanina nos olhos, mas aqueles olhos não eram como nada que ela já tinha visto durante toda sua vida. A segunda coisa que percebeu foi o quão pontudos eram seus dentes e suas orelhas, o davam até um ar de demônio. Era estranho, mas de um jeito charmoso…? Ele certamente tinha um estilo único, ela tinha que admitir, apesar de não ser muito o tipo dela.

\- Aww, você é igual à mim, então. Bem-vinda à equipe. - ele disse, disparando à ela aquele sorriso pontudo que tanto chamou sua atenção.

\- Hum, obrigada…? Eu sou Rebecca.

\- Damien. - ele estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou.

Rebecca fez seu melhor para não transparecer que já ouviu falar nele antes e apenas aceitou a mão que lhe foi oferecida. A morena permaneceu inconsciente do olhar fixo e irritado de Estella para com aquele contato com Damien.

Os três seguiram viagem como se nada tivesse acontecido, o único barulho o das rodas correndo sobre o asfalto quente debaixo deles. Rebecca se sentiu muito mais aliviada pelas janelas escuras do carro, o suficiente para tirar o chapéu e deixar os cabelos escorrerem por seus ombros. Ansiara o dia todo por tirar aquela roupa quente e tecido que gruda no corpo. Podia ser apenas o chapéu, mas já fez uma grande diferença na temperatura de seu corpo, evidenciado pelo branco voltando à sua pele.

Revigorada e com menos calor, Rebecca inclinou a cabeça para o lado e espiou por cima do ombro de Damien. Ele tinha um ar pesado ao redor dele, mas não de uma forma negativa. Ele lembrava Rebecca dos garotos que faziam festas em seu bairro durante a noite e colocavam rock pesado para tocar com o único objetivo de irritar os vizinhos. Sempre os achou engraçados, ao contrário de sua mãe, que sempre pensou deles delinquentes. Damien tinha um sorriso estranhamente simpático e parecia muito gente boa. Ela não conseguia entender a razão de Estella estar tão arisca próxima a ele.

\- Espero que não tenha sido difícil encontrar o lugar. - ela disse e sorriu para o moreno, desconhecendo se ele de fato conseguia vê-la.

Ele conseguia. Não perfeitamente, mas o retrovisor ajudava muito.

\- Sem problemas. - sorriu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo simpático e sinistro ao mesmo tempo. Para Rebecca era fascinante como alguém conseguia invocar tantas vibrações diferentes ao mesmo tempo. - O lugar da vigésima quinta foda a gente nunca esquece. Ou seria a trigésima oitava… Tem alguma ideia, Estella?

A loira grunhiu e virou a cabeça empinando o nariz. Rebecca já conseguiu perceber que aqueles dois não deviam se dar muito bem, mas aquele gesto só comprovou tudo. Damien não falava com ela como um amigo, mas sim como uma rival. Pelo pouco que conversaram no carro, o clima ficou muito pesado muito rápido. Tanto que ela não disse mais nada por toda a viagem.

Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, Estella bateu a porta e praticamente arrastou Rebecca pelo pulso para dentro de casa, sem dizer um único “A” para o moreno. 

Enquanto marchavam para dentro, Rebecca olhou por cima do ombro, de volta para Damien, e percebeu que o moreno seguiu diretamente para onde Pip estava, e não se importou em agarrá-lo na frente de todos como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. 

A morena estranhou a princípio mas os dispensou e continuou andando normalmente junto a Estella. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, com certeza não era da sua conta.

Ela e Estella pararam ao pé da escadaria e a loira se virou para ela com um ar sério.

\- Coloque algo mais confortável e eu te levarei para a biblioteca. Embora eu não recomendo você usar pijamas, já que ainda não está na hora do jantar. - Estella evitou o assunto por completo e o trocou por outro.

\- Está bem. - Rebecca resolveu dançar conforme a música e voltou-se quarto para trocar de roupa. Trajou uma blusa regata e uma saia acima dos joelhos e passou rapidamente no banheiro para depilar as axilas antes de descer e seguir a loira para a biblioteca.

Por não estar de noite ainda, a luz entrava normalmente pelas janelas, iluminando todos os livros das prateleiras. O lugar era bem maior do que Rebecca pensava, com dois pufes espalhados no canto da sala e uma lareira no meio da parede - afastada dos livros, é claro. O ar era aconchegante e convidativo, puxava Rebecca para dentro e atentava com as cores e desenhos das capas. Ela sempre foi do tipo que gostava de ler, principalmente por ser mais afastada do restante das garotas e de tudo que elas gostavam. Devorava livros com uma rapidez imensa, era um de seus hobbies favoritos mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Estella permaneceu de lado, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto deixava Rebecca escolher o que elas leriam. Ela retornou com um livro grosso de capa dura e cores azuladas. “Orgulho e preconceito” lia-se na capa.

\- Adoro esse livro. Tem alguns trejeitos machistas e uma visão bem fechada, mas gosto bastante da história. - disse Estella ao tomar o livro em suas mãos. - Não leio já faz muito tempo… 

\- Falta de hábito?

\- Não, só não tenho tido tempo mesmo. - estendeu o livro à Estella e se levantou para deitar em um pufe. 

\- Não vai ler comigo? - questionou a morena, levemente desapontada que iria aproveitar daquele prazer sozinha quando Estella estava bem ao seu lado.

\- Não consigo aproveitar livros quando estou estressada. Vou descansar um pouco antes de pegar algo para ler.

Vendo que aquilo parecia algo particular, Rebecca permaneceu hesitante antes de continuar a falar. Certamente a fonte daquele estresse foi o conflito com Damien mais cedo. Estella estava agindo de um jeito muito desconfortável desde a ligação, muito diferente do ar empoderado e orgulhoso que a cercava por todas as horas do dia. Se algo abalava as estruturas de Estella, era muito perceptível justamente por suas vibrações fortes, e Rebecca não conseguiu evitar de ficar preocupada ao vê-la daquele jeito.

\- Eu percebi que você e o Damien não pareciam se dar muito bem hoje no carro… Vocês não se gostam? - se arriscou a perguntar.

\- Eu odeio ele. - e ali estava a resposta.

\- Por que? Perdão se eu estiver sendo um tanto intrusiva ou algo assim, mas ele me parecia um cara legal. 

Estella bufou e cruzou os braços por um segundo.

\- Aquele filho da puta é o namorado do Phillip. Eles estão juntos praticamente desde que ele resolveu trabalhar pra mim, não se largam por um segundo.

\- Oh, ele é o amante do Pip? Ele parecia bem feliz quando falava dele pra mim.

\- Não é esse o problema. Eles têm uma vida sexual muito ativa, e o Damien sempre pega pesado demais com o Phillip. Damien é bem…  _ Intenso, _ talvez até demais para o meu irmão, e ele insiste em esfregar a relação sexual deles na minha cara, como se eu fosse obrigada a aceitá-los sem me preocupar com o estado do meu irmão.

Estella claramente guardava um grande rancor de Damien, o que era compreensível considerando que ela parecia ser bem protetora com seu irmão mais novo. Um tanto exagerado, na opinião de Rebecca, mas justificável. As reuniões de família com aqueles três devia ser um completo desastre.

Pelo resto da sessão de leitura, Rebecca permaneceu em silêncio e concentrou-se em seu livro. Não queria perturbar Estella mais do que já tinha e continuar lembrando-a de situações desagradáveis para ela. E quando ergueu o olhar novamente, a loira tinha caído no sono em cima dos pufes.

(...)

De todas as atividades que Rebecca fazia durante o dia, regar as plantas era sua atividade favorita. Quando ainda morava com seus pais, ela sempre teve muita alegria em ver seu pai cuidar de seu tão estimado jardim. Ele sempre teve muita dedicação para cuidar de suas flores e sorria com muita alegria quando um novo botão florescia, firme e forte. Foi dele que ela herdou sua paixão por flores. 

Ela não tinha como explicar, mas usar a mangueira ou até um simples regador para regar as plantas, ver a terra molhando e amolecendo debaixo de seus pés e as gotas d'água escorrendo delicadamente pelas folhas e pétalas delicadas das flores era muito prazeroso.

Quando ninguém precisava de ajuda dentro ou ao redor da casa, ela saía para o jardim de Estella com uma roupinha que pegou no galpão e um regador e passava horas regando as plantas e conversando com as flores. Um hábito atípico, mas ela não se importava, pois era um jeito excelente de passar o tempo. 

Às vezes, ela encontrava Phillip fazendo justamente o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Ao contrário dela, esse era seu trabalho de verdade, ele tomava conta do jardim quando acabava os deveres dentro de casa. Assim como Rebecca, Phillip gostava bastante de jardinagem - mas não a ponto de conversar com as plantas. Ele era o responsável por podar, regar, organizar e fertilizar as plantas do jardim, desde as flores mais pequenas até a maior das árvores; ele fazia tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

Rebecca gostava de encontrar-se com o britânico no jardim. Sempre surgiam oportunidades de conversar e aprender mais sobre jardinagem também. Pip trabalhava com aquilo a mais tempo que ela e Rebecca apreciava muito sua companhia. Qualquer oportunidade que ela tinha para conhecer melhor algum de seus colegas de casa, ela aproveitava sem o menor problema.

Naquele exato momento, na verdade, ela e o loiro estavam plantando algumas mudas de flores para substituir as já mortas, próximas às belas roseiras. Ela estava ansiosa para ver o resultado, para trazer a vida de volta àquele pedaço triste do jardim.

\- Você sabe que não tem que fazer isso, não é? Eu consigo cuidar delas sozinho, senhorita Rebecca. - Pip insistiu pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez na última meia-hora enquanto batia a terra ao lado de uma muda recém plantada.

\- Eu sei, mas gosto de jardinagem; e ajuda nunca é demais!

Pip sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, voltando a cuidar das plantas junto à morena.

\- Você tem um bom cuidado com as plantas.

\- Meu pai tinha um jardim muito lindo. Ele me ensinou a cuidar dele quando eu ainda era bem pequena.

\- Ele certamente era um ótimo tutor. Tenho certeza de que a Estella ficará feliz com o jardim tão bonito.

Rebecca certamente esperava que sim.

O loiro se ergueu do chão para pegar a próxima muda de plantas e soltou um gemido dolorido sem querer. Rebecca não tinha notado como Pip estava andando desengonçado naquele dia. Ele colocava uma perna na frente da outra e capengava com a mão nas costas para ir de um lado ao outro, igual um velho moribundo.

\- Pip, você está bem?

\- Estou sim, por que?

\- Está capengando.

\- Oh! Não se preocupe, não é nada demais. Damien e eu fomos apenas  _ um pouco rápido demais, _ eu acho. Mas nada que seja digno de preocupação.

Então ele era o amante de quem Pip falou. Rebecca já tinha suas suspeitas, considerando a forma como Pip e Damien estavam aos beijos sem a menor vergonha, mas agora estava definitivamente comprovado. 

Não mentiria, a preocupava um pouco que o loiro estivesse com dor nas pernas ao andar, mas, enquanto ele estivesse feliz, ela estaria feliz também.

\- Ele e a Estella não parecem se dar muito bem. - ela comentou por cima, rindo do fato.

Pip riu também, sua mente passando por todos os momentos que aqueles dois brigaram por um motivo estúpido.

\- Ela acha que ele é grosseiro demais pra mim, que se deixa levar demais pela própria libido e vai acabar me machucando, e ele exibe nossa vida sexual por aí como se fosse um americano no dia da independência, especialmente quando Estella está por perto.

\- Isso deve te incomodar bastante… 

\- Me incomoda, mas eles ainda são importantes pra mim. - o loiro sorriu tristemente. - Os dois tem um espaço muito bem guardado no meu coração e não gostaria de entrar em conflito com eles, ou que pensassem que eu estou escolhendo lados quando resolver defender o outro. Eu só gostaria que eles pudessem se tolerar mais.

Era compreensível. Pip provavelmente passa muito tempo com os dois e os ama grandemente, e vê-los brigando sempre que se veem deve ser bem incômodo, especialmente quando se quer passar bons momentos juntos e sem estresse.

Um estrondo de repente soou ao longe, chamando a atenção dos dois protótipos de jardineiro. Ainda estava cedo para ligarem qualquer tipo de máquina e Terrance não faria nenhum serviço pesado na casa até dali pelo menos alguns meses. 

Seguido do estrondo veio uma gritaria alta demais para duas pessoas que estavam muito longe de onde aquilo estava acontecendo.

Foi quando caiu a ficha. 

Leslie e Terrance estavam brigando novamente.

Aquela rotina já era padrão para Rebecca, que se acostumou com a tensão que acompanhava aqueles dois sempre que entravam juntos no mesmo cômodo, mas isso não quer dizer que isso não a perturbava. Todos ali eram tão tranquilos quando separados, por que não podiam apenas se dar bem?

Apesar dos gritos esganiçados, nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia de qual era o assunto da discussão. As palavras se enrolavam umas nas outras e tornavam tudo incompreensível, um emaranhado de palavras irritadas e revoltadas.

\- O que há com eles? Por que brigam tanto?

Pip soltou um suspiro longo, os olhos ainda virados para os gritos. Rebecca começou a se preparar para a possível bomba que cairia em cima dela. Falando de Terrance e Leslie, ela não duvidava de mais nada.

\- Sabe quando dizem que há uma fina linha entre o ódio e o amor? - ela assentiu. - Eles conseguem ocupar as duas linhas ao mesmo tempo. Agem como se se odiassem mais do que tudo, mas a única coisa que tem ali é tensão sexual, ou então diz Damien. Eu, por minha parte, não duvido nem um pouco. Eles se odeiam muito por pouca coisa, e você viu como podem se dar bem. Isso é falta de diálogo e uma situação confortável para se encontrarem, fora da zona de trabalho.

Oh, isso fez muito sentido. Rebecca entendia a rivalidade pela atenção de Estella, mas eles se davam bem demais nas horas vagas para ser uma questão impossível de ser resolvida. 

Ela não entendia muito de relacionamentos, mas tensão sexual não devia ser algo legal de se lidar em uma base diária. Por isso eles descontavam um no outro. _ “Por que você não me fode, seu filho da puta?!” _

Um quebra-cabeças finalmente se completou na cabeça de Rebecca. O mundo clareou de uma forma inesperável. Mas o problema de como resolver aquela questão persiste. Terrance e Leslie são ambos muito cabeçudos e teimosos, não concordariam em conversar em um ambiente civilizado.

A não ser que eles  _ não saibam _ que serão colocados para conversar.

\- Acha que, se prendessem eles em um armário, eles se resolveriam? - sugeriu Rebecca em voz alta.

Pip arregalou os olhos com a ideia, levando a ideia para um outro lado e espantado com a malícia nos pensamentos de Rebecca, assim como em seus próprios.

\- Acho mais provável que eles acabem copulando ao invés de conversar, mas acho que valeria a pena tentar. Sabe, ninguém usa o segundo quarto de hóspedes a algum tempo, mesmo depois que você chegou. Serviria perfeitamente. E posso pedir a Damien que te ajude a persuadir os dois a entrar, pode ser que você precise de ajuda.

Rebecca sorriu.

\- Excelente! Estarei livre depois do jantar, nada mais de trabalho pra fazer! Podemos nos encontrar na cozinha?

\- Podemos nos encontrar em frente ao quarto mesmo. Ninguém costuma ir para aqueles lados, podemos nos encontrar normalmente. Só não recomendo dizer para Estella ainda. Ela pode não gostar da possibilidade de dois de seus criados fazendo sexo em um de seus quartos. Eu e Damien podemos ter permissão, mas sempre limpamos nossas bagunças. Eles não vão limpar.

Rebecca estava um tanto desconfortável em ouvir coisas tão íntimas sobre a relação de Phillip com seu amante ditas em voz alta para conhecimento dela. Ela não tinha direito algum de apontar dedos na relação de terceiros, só pensava talvez ser um assunto privado demais para ela saber sobre. Ou talvez apenas devesse se acostumar com coisas assim. Cada casal tem seu estilo, afinal.

\- Está bem. - disse com um sorriso. - Encontrarei vocês lá.

Ao terminarem de arrumar o jardim, o sol já estava muito próximo de descer ao horizonte e Rebecca estava exausta. Apesar de já estar acostumada com coisas de jardinagem e passar muito tempo debaixo do sol, não tornava o trabalho menos cansativo. Seus braços doíam e os pés mal eram sentidos de tanto tempo que ela passou abaixada mexendo na terra. Quando chegou em casa novamente, mal conseguia se manter em pé. Tudo que ela gostaria de fazer, ao menos antes do jantar, era tomar um banho quente e relaxante, tirar a tensão dos ombros e apagar na cama pela próxima semana.

Contudo, ela sabia que isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Não quando ela tinha uma confusão para resolver junto a Pip e Damien. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como sua ideia maluca ia acabar, mas confiava no julgamento de seu amigo de que tudo acabaria bem. Foi ela quem deu a sugestão, mas foi o loiro quem a sustentou. Precisava confiar no plano. O pior que poderia acontecer é que Terrance e Leslie ficassem bravos ou chateados com eles, mas ela podia viver com isso.

Outra surpresa esperava pela morena, no entanto, quando foi confrontada por Estella no meio do corredor, a caminho de seu quarto. Ela a viu coberta de terra e os sapatos sujando o chão, mas não comentou nada. Ela sabia muito bem da rotina de Rebecca de passar o tempo no jardim, ajudando com a manutenção das plantas e sujando os sapatos de terra, não havia o que comentar. Ao invés disso, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela entrelaçou os dedos das próprias mãos em frente ao corpo ao se dirigir à morena:

\- Gostaria de ler algo depois do jantar?

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Rebecca em resposta, seu coração batendo mais forte, respondendo às suas ansiedades de passar mais tempo com Estella. No entanto, ela se lembrou de que tinha que encontrar Pip na frente do quarto para sabotarem Terrance e Leslie. Ela não queria ter que abrir mão de um pelo outro, afinal, estava ansiosa para ambos os compromissos. Teria que encontrar uma forma de conciliar ambos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu adoraria. - ela respondeu em uma voz animada. - Só teria que esperar um pouco, pois prometi ao Pip que o ajudaria com uns problemas pessoais.

Parte dela esperava que Estella suspeitasse daqueles planos a mais que ela tinha com seu irmão para mais tarde, visto que aquilo nunca aconteceu antes, mas, para seu ligeiro espanto, ela não se incomodou de forma alguma:

\- Sem problemas. Estarei te esperando entre as nove e as dez, mas se demorar para aparecer, terei que me retirar, pois tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Rebecca assentiu em compreensão e se retirou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela teria que apertar o passo um pouco naquele meio-tempo para conseguir realizar os dois compromissos ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha confiança em si mesma para fazê-lo com eficiência.

O relógio começou a contar os segundos para o plano começar. Todos, cada um em seu respectivo canto, estavam se preparando para seus devidos compromissos, uma sem ter a menor ideia do que o restante estava planejando e o restante sabendo até demais. Perdida em meio ao relaxamento do banho, Rebecca por pouco não se atrasou. Teve que sair correndo do banheiro e se trocar com igual pressa para encontrar Pip no local adequado, mas conseguiu bem a tempo.

\- Por onde esteve? - ele perguntou a ela.

\- Precisei enrolar a Estella pra ter tempo livre.- ela mentiu, uma mentirinha de leve, para não ter que dizer que estava tempo demais no banho para tirar as folhas do cabelo. - Cadê os dois?

\- Temos que trazê-los pra cá. A essa hora, o Terrance está caçando bebida na geladeira e a Leslie provavelmente foi pro quarto dela, nos fundos da casa, pra mexer no computador.

\- Como trazemos eles pra cá?

\- Já pensei em tudo. O Damien vai chamar a atenção do Terance roubando a cerveja dele na cara dura, enquanto você pode trazer a Leslie com seu charme de garota. Vocês são amigas, então qualquer desculpa que dê vai resolver. Assim que colocarmos os dois pra dentro, trancamos as portas e ficamos por perto para ter certeza de que eles não vão se matar.

Rebecca assentiu em compreensão e saiu correndo para cumprir sua tarefa. Encontrou Leslie em seu quarto, lendo um livro, e ela não pareceu perceber sua presença até ela de fato chamá-la:

\- Leslie, eu preciso de ajuda!

\- O que? O que foi? - ela imediatamente deixou o livro de lado e ergueu o corpo.

\- Tem insetos no quarto de hóspedes e eu não sei onde tá o inseticida!

A morena levantou desesperada da cama e correu junto de Rebecca para o quarto. Ela desgostava de insetos tanto quanto ela, mas alguém tinha que tirá-los de lá. Da última vez que tentaram colocar Rebecca para esse serviço, a pobre coitada desmaiou. Portanto, só havia uma pessoa para aquele serviço, infelizmente. Embora Leslie soubesse disso, não podia deixar de lamentar que ela não tivesse pedido ajuda de Phillip ao invés da dela.

Ela chegou no quarto e se surpreendeu ao encontrar o loiro as esperando na porta. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, nem que fosse onde está o inseticida, Pip a segurou pelos ombros e a empurrou para dentro do quarto, fechando-a lá logo em seguida. Um grito deixou a boca dela, surpreendendo ambos Rebecca e Pip que o som não tenha quebrado os vidros das janelas. Mas, enfim, uma já estava dentro da armadilha e o outro já estava a caminho.

\- Devolve minha bebida, seu filho da puta! - para a conveniência do roteiro, Terrance e Damien não estavam muito longe dali. Na verdade, acabaram de virar a esquina do corredor.

\- Pega lá dentro, vai, cachorro. - Damien provocou e jogou o frasco de bebida dentro do quarto, por sorte acertando em cima da cama ao invés do chão, sem quebrar a garrafa.

Terrance entrou correndo no quarto para pegar o objeto e a porta fechou com força, ecoando um estrondo. Tanto ele quanto Leslie se levantaram de seus lugares e correram para a porta, martelando na madeira com força e tentando virar a maçaneta. Porém, era tarde demais. A porta estava trancada.

\- Ei! Que putaria é essa? - exclamou Leslie, sua voz soando estridente por conta da raiva e nervosismo. Ela estava presa em um quarto com Terrance, pelo amor de Deus! Não tinha a menor ideia do que aquilo se tratava, mas seus sentidos a diziam para sair correndo o mais rápido que ela podia, e era isso que ela queria fazer.

\- Estamos cansados de vocês dois com esse rala e rola. Todo dia é essa merda e ninguém aguenta mais. Vocês não vão sair desse quarto enquanto não se resolverem de uma vez por todas. - Damien gritou de volta e chutou a porta do quarto, como se para ameaçá-los.

\- O que?! Isso é uma palhaçada! - Terrance gritou e deu um soco na porta, do tipo que provavelmente mais machucou a pele dele do que a madeira.

\- Menos briga comigo e mais papo.

\- Pode ir, Rebecca. Cuidamos de tudo aqui. - disse Pip para a morena. - Isso pode demorar mais do que esperamos e você precisa descansar.

Ela não ia exatamente descansar, mas pegaria tudo que podia. Assentiu e deixou os quatro para trás para seguir ao seu outro compromisso.

Estella já estava esperando por ela quando chegou à biblioteca e a recebeu com um olhar simpático. 

\- Pegue algo para ler. À vontade.

A morena caminhou para uma das prateleiras e escolheu um livro aleatório, um de capa vermelha e preta, e caminhou até onde Estella estava, sentada próxima à lareira, e se colocou ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas.

Antes de começar a ler, Rebecca viu a loira puxar uma taça com um líquido vermelho de seu lado e levá-lo aos lábios, bebericando de uma pequena dose do mesmo.

\- Isso é vinho?

Uma estranha sensação de nervosismo cutucou Rebecca com o olhar de soslaio que Estella lhe deu, mas ignorou-o em favor de concentrar a visão na garrafa verde que ela puxou de trás de si e esticou para ela.

\- Fique à vontade. Eu adoro degustar de um bom vinho enquanto leio. Você não?

Rebecca hesitou por um segundo, pois não tinha o costume de beber com muita frequência. Contudo, já que ela estava em boa companhia, não viu problema em deixar o temor um pouco de lado e arriscar um pouco. Ela tomou a taça das mãos de Estella e trouxe a ponta aos lábios, o líquido derramando em sua boca com fluidez. O gosto era azedo ao mesmo tempo que doce, uma combinação deveras estranha para quem tomava uma bebida alcoólica depois de tanto tempo.

\- Está muito bom. - ela sorriu. - Posso pegar mais um pouco?

Estella consentiu e derramou mais do vinho no copo para ela provar. Ela tinha um reserva com ela, não precisava daquele.

O beijo indireto passou despercebido por ambas.

Pela próxima hora, as duas passaram-na com a cabeça enfiada nos livros e bebendo do vinho, Rebecca notadamente mais do que Estella, que maneirou mais no álcool. Em algum momento, a loira percebeu sua acompanhante murmurando enquanto lia e o corpo cambaleando de um lado para o outro. Definitivamente bêbada. Chegava a ser engraçado a forma como ela sorria e ria para as páginas preto e branco do livro como se tivesse encontrado a coisa mais divertida ali dentro.

Deixando toda a embriaguês de lado, ela a lembrava vagamente de como seu irmão era quando eram pequenos. Ambos eram curiosos da maneira mais adorável possível.

\- Sabe, eu costumava ler algumas histórias para Phillip quando ele era mais novo. - ela comentou em voz alta, trilhando caminhos enrolados invisíveis nas páginas brancas de seu livro. - Gostaria que eu lesse para você?

Os olhos de Rebecca imediatamente brilharam e ela, literalmente, se jogou de cabeça no colo de Estella e se virou para encará-la com a cabeça sobre suas pernas. Havia um brilho de admiração e ansiedade em seus olhos, no aguardo esperançoso para que ela começasse.

Ela realmente era parecida com Phillip. Estella sempre gostou de ser colocada como o centro das atenções, independente da situação em que está, e contar histórias sempre foi uma maneira de ter os olhares para si. Conseguir os de Rebecca, no entanto, soava como uma conquista ainda maior do que os anteriores. Muito acima do que os olhos de estranhos.

\- Está bem. - Estella limpou a garganta e, bebendo mais um pouco de seu vinho, começou a ler as palavras da página em que estava. Não tinha qualquer contexto para Rebecca entender do que se trata a história, mas, na situação em que estava, a loira duvidava muito que ela sequer se lembraria de qualquer coisa que aconteceu ali.

Passou-se cerca de uma hora e meia até Estella se cansar e perceber Rebecca na mesma posição, quase caindo no sono. Julgando ser melhor que ambas fossem para a cama, ela deixou o livro de lado, marcando a página com um marcador de fios, e se levantou com a morena em seus braços. Para sua sorte, tinha os braços mais forte do que as pessoas a davam o crédito, tudo vindo de sua experiência carregando Pip de um lado para o outro quando caía no sono no meio da sala. Ao menos esses pequenos eventos estavam compensando no final.

Enquanto caminhava, Estella aproveitou para murmurar uma canção de sua infância, recordando-se de como fazia para cair no sono quando pensamentos impregnavam sua cabeça e ela não conseguia fazê-lo. Rebecca estava a beira de desabar - não sabia como não tinha ainda - e esfregava o rosto em seu colo, procurando uma posição confortável.

Castanhos cintilantes eram os olhos de Rebecca, completamente admirados com a silhueta de Estella sob as luzes dos lustres pelos quais passaram e a bela melodia que deixava os lábios finos e vermelhos, com um leve borrão dos copos onde beberam. Rebecca estava em absoluto transe, à beira de perder o fôlego, e não conseguia tirar os olhos dela nem por um segundo. O sono era o de menos. Estella era quase como um anjo, cantando com aquela voz maravilhosa e a compelindo a manter a mente ocupada com apenas ela.

\- Você tem uma voz muito bonita, Estella. - a voz arrastada elogiou, palavras quase incoerentes deslizando de sua língua sem qualquer controle.

\- Agradeço o elogio, meu bem. - Estella respondeu, escondendo o sorriso por entre as mechas loiras.

\- Hmmm, eu gosto quando você me chama de “meu bem”. Me deixa toda trêmula. - Rebecca riu.

\- É só o efeito do álcool, meu bem.

Mas a morena negou vigorosamente com a cabeça e prendeu mais os braços ao redor do pescoço de Estella. Nunca poderia continuar estando sóbria, manteria a boca fechada. Porém, entupida de álcool e fora de si, não havia mais papas em sua língua. Arrependimento poderia seguir na manhã seguinte, mas ela não tinha como se importar naquele estado.

\- N-não é. Você canta bem, não canta, Estella? Já que você é perfeita.

A loira riu alto e apertou o corpo de Rebecca mais próximo do seu.

\- Acredite, cantar não é o meu forte. Mas sei tocar piano.

\- Toca pra mim? - a morena pediu ao arquejar, a curiosidade atiçada. Tinha tanto sobre Estella que ela não sabia! Ela já tinha visto um piano em uma das salas uma vez, mas não chegou a considerar na época que aquele pertenceria à Estella e que ela sabia tocar. Verdadeiramente, havia muito naquela casa para ela descobrir, mesmo estando lá a tantos meses.

\- Toco pela manhã, após o almoço. - Estella pausou e usou a mão para abrir a porta com dificuldade. Entrou no quarto e acomodou Rebecca na cama com cuidado, enterrando seu corpo debaixo do lençol e deixando apenas a cabeça de fora.

\- Hmm… Quero te ouvir tocar piano. Você deve tocar muito bem, hehe. 

Rebecca afagou o travesseiro e o prendeu entre seus braços em um abraço apertado, como se agarra um urso de pelúcia. Estella não pôde conter o sorriso em seu rosto com aquela cena adorável. Desconhecia aquele lado despreocupado e solto de Rebecca, o lado que não se desculpava a cada cinco minutos por temer ter cruzado algum limite.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Rebecca não sabia tudo sobre Estella, o contrário também acontecia. Estella não sabia de todos os segredos que Rebecca escondia por trás de seus olhos castanhos cintilantes. Mas ela definitivamente tentaria conseguí-los com o máximo de sua vontade.

\- Boa noite, bem. - ela reclinou-se sobre Rebecca e beijou-lhe a têmpora, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração deu uma pirueta em seu peito. Afastando-se com um sorriso no rosto e vendo sua companheira relaxada nos colchões macios, completamente apagada, Estella deixou o quarto em absoluto silêncio.

(...)

Três horas. Terrance e Leslie estavam dentro do quarto por três horas. Eles não fizeram absolutamente nenhum progresso e eles nada fizeram além de gritar um com o outro incessantemente durante noventa por cento do tempo. Damien e Pip não estavam aguentando mais ficar esperando do lado de fora. Não podiam nem transar direito com aquela gritaria toda vindo do lado de dentro, interrompia completamente todo o clima.

Depois de todo esse tempo, ao menos eles finalmente pararam de gritar. Provavelmente estavam deitados no chão, um no lado contrário do outro e grunhindo de fome ou sede, pois nenhum dos três planejou deixar qualquer coisa para eles do lado de dentro. Eles só tinham uma cama.

Eles acertaram em cheio. Do lado de dentro, Terrance e Leslie estavam jogados no chão, os estômagos roncando alto, clamando por comida, e as pálpebras quase fechando de tanto tédio.

\- Deixa a gente sair, pelo amor de Deus! Estamos morrendo de fome! - a morena implorou em voz chorosa, acompanhado de alguns resmungos, mas não obteve qualquer resposta vinda do lado de fora.

\- A minha bebida até acabou. - Terrance reclamou e cutucou o frasco com o dedo mindinho.

\- Ninguém liga pra sua bebida, aberração de circo! - Leslie gritou e sentou em cima dos próprios joelhos, franzindo o cenho e fechando as mãos em punhos sobre a cintura.

\- Eu ligo e não pedi sua opinião, espiga de milho. - Terrance rebateu e se sentou também, virando as costas para ela.

\- Como é?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Leslie grunhiu alto, raiva borbulhando em seu peito. Cada segundo olhando para Terrance, mais ela sentia sua paciência se esgotando, e já não tinha normalmente tanto assim. Ela não estava mais aguentando ficar ali, não estava aguentando sua presença. Apenas saber que ele estava ali, mesmo que ficasse quieto de vez em quando, já era o suficiente para tirá-la da zona de conforto e a deixar irrita.a

\- Por que você tem que ser tão insuportável assim? As coisas estavam perfeitas antes de você aparecer e resolver ocupar o quarto de cima! 

\- E as coisas estavam perfeitas quando você não começou a vir encher meu saco.

Leslie rangeu os dentes e se levantou só pra bater o pé com força no chão. Dramática como sempre, chamou a atenção do colega de trabalho com relativa facilidade, mas não com nenhuma admiração ou preocupação, senão ódio e desprezo.

\- Eu não vou deixar que um merdinha como você roube tudo que eu lutei tanto pra conquistar! - ela gritou. - Você não faz ideia do que eu passei para estar aqui hoje!

Tentar conseguir uma gota de simpatia de Terrance se provou um claro esforço em vão, pois o homem nada mais fez do que rir da cara dela, a voz carregada de escárnio e desgosto.

\- Hah! O que você lutou tanto pra conquistar? Você tem tanto quanto tinha enquanto vagueava pela rua roubando a carteira das pessoas! - era comum que todos soubessem as histórias uns dos outros, sobre como chegaram ali. Às vezes comentavam durante os momentos de embriaguês, outras, tinham os segredos revelados por seus colegas ou até por si mesmos em momentos aleatórios do dia, geralmente sem a intenção propriamente dita. Porém, não quer dizer que se tornava aceitável que um saísse gritando algo sobre a história do outro, especialmente considerando o peso emocional que carregavam em seus ombros.

A reação da morena ao comentário ficou bem clara. Ela lutou contra as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e concentrou-se na própria raiva. Quem aquele imbecil pensa que é para falar de sua vida como se a conhecesse? Que fossem colegas de trabalho não o dá direitos de se meter em seus assuntos. Muito menos de falar sobre eles em voz alta.

\- Não é verdade! Eu sou a favorita da Lady Estella, isso já vale mais do que tudo! - ela decidiu jogar a carta do favoritismo, tanto para desviar o assunto como para inflar o próprio ego. Lembrar-se de sua proximidade com a dona do lugar sempre a fazia se sentir melhor nos momentos difíceis, em que suas feridas eram abertas e sua imagem se tornava motivo de piada.

No entanto, Terrance não comprou aquela briga, e o argumento infantil foi recebido com uma rebatida tão infantil quanto:

\- Ah, por favor. Todo mundo sabe que o Pip é o favorito da Estella. Ele é irmão dela! Favoritismo de família, Leslie. Não pense que é impossível. - ele conhecia muito bem esse tipo de atitude. Viveu essa realidade por muitos anos, tendo seu irmão mais novo priorizado em todos os aspectos acima dele. Ele conseguiu uma melhor educação, mais atenção e detinha a maior, senão toda, parte da herança de seus pais. Não era à toa que ele teve que recorrer à um trabalho tão pouco apelativo. - Tudo que eu queria era compensar Estella pelo favor que ela me fez me dando esse emprego, ainda mais com um lugar para viver e álcool para tomar! Mas você começou a interferir no meu trabalho e me sabotar de propósito! E acha que alguém vai gostar de você sendo assim?

Raiva foi substituída por tristeza durante uma fração de segundo. Leslie não tardou em reerguer suas barreiras e proteções e fechar Terrance para fora. Que disparassem verdades contra ela não era um problema por muito tempo, pois já estava acostumada. Ficou visivelmente desestabilizada por aquele breve período de tempo, o qual não durou muito mais que um sopro, mas, passado o choque, o sorriso sarcástico e as sobrancelhas franzidas voltaram a conquistar um lugar especial em seu rosto.

\- Oh, não me venha com vitimismo! Ambos sabemos que pouco importa se Pip for o favorito de Estella ou não! Você só age como um cara legal pra roubar minha posição como a melhor amiga da Estella! É só pra me passar pra trás!

\- Não fui eu que já cheguei com grosseria pra cima de você antes de sequer me conhecer. - Terrance cruzou os braços e, cansado de ver tudo por baixo, se ergueu do chão. As costas eretas facilmente tornaram os poucos centímetros que tinha a mais que Leslie muito mais ameaçadores do que deveriam ser. - Desde o primeiro dia que cheguei, você foi uma arrombada comigo. Não espere que eu vá te tratar diferente se é assim que você age com todo mundo, sua maníaca controladora!

\-  _ Maníaca controladora? _ Hah! Você devia olhar no espelho! Você mal chegou e já quis sair dando ordens pra todo mundo igual um ditadorzinho de merda. Já até perdi a conta de quantas vezes remexi as suas roupas procurando um distintivo de polícia!

As sobrancelhas franzidas de Terrance relaxaram a contração e sua boca se abriu em uma expressão de espanto.

\- Você mexeu nas minhas roupas?

_ Merda. _ A mente de Leslie se chutou. Ela não devia ter falado aquilo. Foi apenas uma fase, nada mais. Depois de acabar com as próprias paranoias de que estavam procurando-a para prendê-la, ela nunca mais fez aquele tipo de coisa. Exceto uma outra vez...

\- Não é o ponto aqui! - ela esbravejou e virou de costas para ele mais uma vez, fazendo moção de caminhar para longe quando, antes que pudesse, teve seu pulso agarrado.

\- Ah, você não vai mudar o assunto não. - Terrance a cortou e a puxou para perto, não a segurando forte o bastante para machucar, mas com mais força do que ela poderia combater.

\- Me solta, seu desgraçado! - ela tentou puxar o pulso de volta para si, mas, por mais que o braço parecia se mexer, nada a deixou mais livre. Ela odiava as luvas dele.

\- Não até você explicar essa merda! - Terrance apertou mais o pulso dela em sua mão, tentando segurá-la no lugar para que não torcesse seu braço. - Que caralhos você fez com as minhas roupas? É culpa sua que eu fiquei me coçando todo por três meses?

Leslie se jogou em cima dele, grudando a mão em seu rosto e sobre seus lábios para calar-lhe a boca. Ela teria batido nele também se não estivesse com fome demais para confrontá-lo no mano a mano.

Terrance não revidou, mas puxou a mão dela para longe de seu rosto e a empurrou para o lado, jogando-a para longe dele. A morena bateu com a cabeça no chão e soltou um gemido dolorido baixo. Ninguém se mexeu depois disso e o clima continuou tenso, com ambos se encarando pelo canto de olho, deitados lado a lado e com a respiração eufórica.

\- Eu não te suporto. - Terrance grunhiu entre dentes, propositalmente alto o bastante para Leslie ouvir.

\- Eu também não te suporto. - ela retrucou e virou o rosto para encará-lo de frente. Um de seus fios negros desprendeu-se dos demais e caiu entre os olhos.

Incomodado com o fio, o moreno puxou-o entre os dedos e o prendeu atrás da orelha de Leslie.

\- Nunca vou ser seu amigo.

\- E eu digo o mesmo, show de circo. 

Ambos franziram o cenho um para o outro, quase rangindo como cachorros, e sequer perceberam a mão de Terrance ainda parada sobre a bochecha de Leslie, a qual tampouco parecia se incomodar com o contato.

\- Maníaca.

\- Escroto.

\- Controladora.

\- Cabeça de óleo.

\- Eu te odeio.

\- Eu te odeio mais.

\- Vai tomar no seu cu.

\- Vai tomar no seu também.

Terrance prendeu as bochechas de Leslie entre a palma de sua mão e puxou seu rosto para pressionar seus lábios contra os dela. A morena agarrou a gola de sua blusa com mãos grosseiras e o puxou com força, correspondendo ao beijo e soltando um leve gemido ao colocá-lo por cima de si. As mãos subiram para seu pescoço, onde agarraram-se aos fios mais curtos em sua nuca e os puxaram com força. Terrance reagiu de imediato e apartou seus lábios com a língua para entrelaçá-la à dela em uma dança eufórica e desesperada.

Sua cintura começou a mover por conta própria, o pau endurecido cutucando a virilha de Leslie, buscando uma entrada por cima de suas roupas. As cutucadas arrancavam gemidos da morena, a qual respondia com os mesmos movimentos. Nenhum deles estava com paciência para lidar com espera; já fizeram muito disso nos últimos anos. Terrance afastou os lábios de Leslie e a virou de costas para ele, colocando-a de quatro, e se apressou a tirar sua saia e a calcinha, sem nenhuma resistência por parte da morena. O próximo passo foi abrir o zíper de sua calça e abaixá-las à altura dos joelhos, sobre os quais mantinha o equilíbrio do corpo. Seu pau estava duro, ansiando dolorosamente pela libertação daquela tensão em seus músculos. Terrance se colocou por cima de Leslie, encaixando a cintura sobre a dela e alinhando o pau em sua buceta.

\- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou em seu ouvido, segurando-se ao máximo para não ouvir apenas o desejo de seu pau e enfiar de uma vez.

Leslie não tardou em sua resposta e assentiu repetidamente, os dentes rangendo em igual frustração sexual.

Ambos gemeram alto quando o pênis de Terrance fez seu caminho pela entrada de Leslie, fazendo questão de tomar cuidado para caso ela ainda fosse virgem. Ela não era. 

Começaram a movimentar as cinturas para frente e para trás se deixando serem envolvidos pelo prazer e a euforia do momento, perdendo-se um no outro e naqueles movimentos rítmicos tão viciantes. Esperaram por isso a tanto tempo e finalmente recebiam o prazer que a tanto lhes foi negado. Àquele ponto, não faziam nenhuma questão de permanecerem calados, muito menos discretos. Que Pip e Damien os ouvissem. Eles não se importavam.

As mãos de Terrance seguraram-se na cintura de Leslie com relativa força, empurrando e puxando-a para frente e para trás em conjunto com sua própria cintura. Podia perceber a dificuldade que ela estava tendo para permanecer em suas mãos e manter o ritmo, e soltou-a para inclinar o corpo seminu sobre o dela e colar ainda mais seus corpos.

Leslie gemeu alto e sem pudor algum ao sentir os lábios de Terrance encontrarem seu pescoço e grudarem um chupão roxo chamativo em sua pele branca. Suas mãos cederam e ela passou a ficar apoiada com o tronco no chão, a bunda empinada para o ar e seguindo os movimentos do moreno com precisão. Perdeu mais uma vez quando uma de suas mãos deslizou debaixo de sua blusa e começou a apalpar seus seios, alternando entre um e o outro para dar o máximo de atenção que podia à eles.

Ela não planejava admitir isso em voz alta, mas, por Deus, Terrance não era ruim naquilo de maneira alguma. No meio tempo em que iam de round em round conforme o moreno chegava ao orgasmo antes dela, Leslie se sentia cada vez mais próxima do próprio alívio. Os toques de Terrance em sua pele erguiam uma chama em si que ela já não sentia a anos, se é que algum dia sentiu, e a colocava à beira do precipício com muita facilidade, mais do que todas as vezes que fez isso em sua vida.

Ao sentir uma mão de Terrance puxar seu cabelo, arqueou as costas e gemeu alto, permitindo-se atingir o ápice e os músculos contraírem com o prazer do orgasmo. 

Terrance continuou as investidas por algum tempo a mais, até alcançar o próprio clímax, e se juntou à morena em seu cansaço. Tirou o pênis de dentro dela e desabou ao seu lado, a respiração descompassada e eufórica e o corpo arrepiado com o êxtase correndo em suas veias.

Eles deviam ter feito isso antes.

Leslie caiu de costas para Terrance e não conseguiu se mexer antes que ele a abraçasse por trás e pressionasse seus corpos suados um no outro. Suas bochechas ganharam cor e, com a entorpecência diminuindo, voltou a colocar a fachada de durona em seu rosto.

\- Você vai pagar meu anticoncepcional, show de circo. - avisou ela. - E ainda vou ter que fazer a porra de um teste pra Aids, porque certeza que você tem alguma DST.

Terrance simplesmente murmurou e a apertou mais em seus braços, caindo no sono poucos segundos depois.

Leslie revirou os olhos. Ele era tão fraco. Não conseguia nem ficar acordado depois de uma rodada de sexo. Apesar de que, quando ela parava para pensar, preferiria muito mais dormir junto à ele do que pensar em como as coisas ficariam diferentes dali para a frente. Ela podia pensar nisso amanhã, quando Pip e Damien parassem de transar do lado de fora do quarto e lembrassem que deixaram os dois ali a noite toda.

(...)

Ao acordar, a cabeça latejando foi a primeira coisa que Rebecca sentiu. Ela recordava beber bastante junto a Estella, mas depois de olhar para o próprio livro, as memórias não passavam de um borrão depois disso. Parte dela se culpou de imediato por ter se deixado levar pela rotina de beber tudo que estava em sua mão, aqueles benditos movimentos automáticos, pelo resultado daquela noite. Porém, sem poder fazer mais nada sobre o assunto, apenas se levantou e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto. 

Sonolenta e com o corpo basicamente movendo-se automaticamente, ela não percebeu a marca de batom em sua têmpora. 

Após lavar o rosto e trocar de roupa, ela fez seu caminho com relativa pressa para o andar de baixo. Rebecca não esqueceu, nem por um segundo, que Estella a prometeu que tocaria piano para ela depois do almoço. Contudo, ela esqueceu, sim, de tudo que falou enquanto estava em seu delírio alcoólico. Do pouco que se lembrava, já era mais que o suficiente para que ansiedade crescesse dentro de seu peito e ela apertasse ainda mais o passo para chegar à sala de jantar e cobrar Estella de sua promessa.

A cantoria dela ainda borbulhava em seus ouvidos, como se ela estivesse bem ao seu lado, e Rebecca caminhava como se em nuvens pisasse. Sempre foi uma grande fã de música e peças de ópera, mesmo que nunca pudesse fazer mais que ouvir o pouco que ecoava para o lado de fora quando alguém abria a porta do teatro, e ouvir Estella cantando para si, ainda que por um breve momento perdido em sua memória distorcida, a conquistou por inteiro - como se ela já não estivesse entregue à dona da mansão.

Os passos contavam os segundos com os quais ela se aproximava de ouvir sua voz melodiosa novamente, dessa vez acompanhada por um piano, ela se recordava. Tantos detalhes sobre Estella que ela precisava conhecer! Não estava menos que ansiosa, não senhor!

Conforme os dias passavam, mais atraída por Estella Rebecca se tornava. Ansiava cada vez mais pelos segundos que passavam juntas: as caminhadas pela manhã debaixo do sol quente, usando seus chapéus para se protegerem, as escapadas para o salão de jogos para perderem tempo com uma boa partida de uno ou pôquer, sem nenhuma intenção verdadeira de competição, as tardes e noites passadas em claro na biblioteca, aproveitando a companhia uma da outra e a história fantasiosa de um bom livro, era tudo muito gratificante para ser aproveitado apenas uma vez! A morena, que já não tinha muito que fazer durante o dia além de perambular atrás de alguém com problemas, aproveitava esses momentos como se de fato fossem os últimos, os contemplava como as pessoas veneravam o céu e a terra. Ela se encontrou querendo mais e mais daqueles encontros, mesmo que fossem para sentar uma à frente da outra e fazer nada mais que se encarar o dia todo. Satisfeita com tudo que pudesse pegar, Rebecca certamente estava muito mais entretida por aqueles encontros do que deveria.

Uma vez dentro da sala, deu de cara com Estella retirando os próprios pratos junto à Phillip, que tomava conta das peças que ainda continham comida, as sobras que comeriam mais tarde para não desperdiçar. A loira logo fez contato visual com ela e, com um sorriso terno no rosto, pediu silenciosamente que aguardasse um pouco enquanto ela terminava sua tarefa e se retirou da sala. 

Rebecca a aguardou pacientemente e, após alguns minutos esperando, Estella retornou à sua direção, seu vestido esverdeado arrastando suavemente no chão e levantando alguns fios de poeira que ficaram presos entre as tábuas durante a limpeza. Seu coração bateu mais rápido a cada “ploc” que seus sapatos de couro faziam ao colidir com o solo. Os olhos azuis de Estella permaneciam concentrados nela, olhando-a de cima a baixo e a recebiam com um brilho majestoso e tentador; Rebecca não conseguia desconectar seus olhares.

Foram juntas para uma sala próxima aos fundos da casa, no primeiro andar, onde encontrava-se mais estantes de livros, quase até o teto, vários assentos espalhados, presumidamente para receber visitas e se sentarem para jogar pôquer sem precisar perturbar os demais moradores, e, é claro, um piano de cauda. O instrumento brilhava sob a luz das cortinas abertas como se novo fosse, apesar de Estella a avisar de seu estado um tanto precário e para ter cuidado com a parte superior.

A loira prontamente se sentou no pequeno banco estofado e, puxando uma partitura de um pequeno saco ao lado, estralou o pescoço e as mãos e se pôs a tocar. As notas calmas e suaves, acompanhando os toques delicados de seus dedos, perfuraram os ouvidos de Rebecca e a colocaram em fácil transe. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por música e sabia muito bem o quão fácil é se perder nela. É exatamente o que passava com as músicas de Estella. Ela a fazia querer cantar junto da melodia para o contento de seu coração.

Pois foi isso que fez. 

Desconhecia palavras para acompanhar a melodia, sem poder reconhecer nenhum cantor ou banda para guiar suas cordas vocais; portanto teria que se virar com as notas que conseguia produzir sem o acompanhamento de letras. Recordou-se do canto dos pássaros que viviam próximos de sua antiga casa, a forma como sua doce melodia preenchia o vazio em seu coração em seus dias mais baixos. Ela adorava aqueles pássaros com todo seu coração; era apenas justo que prestasse homenagem à eles com aquela canção e doce melodia.

Os ouvidos de Estella certamente estavam entretidos. Ela já não era acompanhada por outras músicas a muito tempo, não desde que sua mãe faleceu. Ao mesmo tempo em que Rebecca se deixou levar pela leveza das notas e a formosura da melodia, Estella nem uma única vez tirou os olhos de sua figura. Os cachos de Rebecca pareciam mais cheios debaixo do sol, permitindo-a de ver os fios emaranhados com clareza. Castanho banhava-se em dourado sempre que as pálpebras se abriam, ainda que alguns milímetros, atraindo o azul de Estella como mariposas para o mata-mosquitos. Se não fosse pela memória das mãos, certamente teria errado muito mais que uma nota.

Oh, pelos céus sagrados, seu coração batia como um tambor com a visão de Rebecca. A forma como gesticulava com as mãos, semelhante à um poeta ou dramaturgo, salpicava mais charme e graça em sua forma. Estella jamais pensaria que tal criatura deveria estar debaixo de seus pés, não ao seu lado cantando músicas. Se ela apenas pudesse erguer a mão e tocar a pele daquele anjo na sua, corrompê-lo além da compreensão e imprimir sua marca sobre seu corpo magnífico e tentador… 

Dedos deslizaram para a última nota do teclado e, com um último agudo da garganta de Rebecca, seu pequeno dueto havia acabado.

\- Aparentemente, dentre nós duas, você tem a melhor voz. - Estella riu com a voz profunda e fechou o piano para se levantar e ir ao sofá.

\- Muito obrigada. Minha mãe me ensinou a cantar quando eu ainda era bem jovem. Reservávamos as tardes de quarta-feira para treinar a voz e aprender algo novo. - bons tempos foram aqueles em que ela, garota, podia gozar dos prazeres da vida sem preocupar a pequena cabecinha com o que estava por vir, onde chegaria. Ah, se ela soubesse. Rebecca tossiu alto e, sentindo a garganta seca, pediu licença: - Vou buscar um copo d’água, tudo bem? 

\- É claro, fique à vontade. - Estella a permitiu e aproveitou que ela a deixava para deitar-se no sofá e soltar um suspiro, cujo significado ainda era desconhecido para Rebecca.

Sozinha mais uma vez e com a testa suada. É isso que ela ganha por cantar debaixo de um sol tão quente sem a devida proteção. É por isso que mulheres usam chapéus dentro de casa. Mas seu coração batia tão forte que ela não conseguiu se importar com o calor.

Enquanto se aproximava da cozinha, Rebecca percebeu alguns  _ barulhos estranhos _ ficando mais altos. Sua curiosidade foi atiçada, e uma vaga sensação surgiu em seu peito de que ela não deveria seguir aqueles sons de jeito nenhum ou acabaria encontrando problema. Contudo, Rebecca não ouviu aquela voz e simplesmente continuou seu caminho, os sons ficando mais e mais altos até quase encherem completamente seus ouvidos. Parecia que alguém estava gemendo.

Rebecca virou para entrar na cozinha e travou no segundo que chegou à porta. Ela não esperava topar com alguma cena íntima ao entrar na cozinha, mas cá estava ela, vendo Pip e Damien com metade das roupas no chão e fazendo algo  _ particular demais  _ para ser feito em um lugar público assim. Os barulhos que Rebecca escutou na verdade eram os gemidos de ambos e o som de seus corpos chocando-se um com o outro.

Eles estavam tão investidos no que estavam fazendo, tão perdidos no ato, que só perceberam que Rebecca estava ali quando Pip, por acaso, virou os olhos para cima e percebeu sua presença. O britânico tomou um susto, o que atraiu a atenção de Damien e o fez fuzilar Rebecca com seus olhos carmim.

A morena imediatamente estremeceu e começou a entrar em pânico, mas os barulhos não pararam.

\- E-eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia! - tentou se explicar, mas o moreno a cortou com um grito:

\- Sai daqui logo!

_ Não precisa falar duas vezes. _ \- ela acrescentou em sua mente e saiu correndo da cozinha para deixá-los continuar com seu rala e rola. Por Deus, nunca em sua vida Rebecca imaginou que veria uma cena dessas. Sempre soou para ela que isso fosse algo que acontecesse apenas em filmes clichês e novelas que seus pais chamavam de idiotas e nunca a deixavam assistir. 

Quando pensou que podia ter algo acontecendo entre Damien e Pip, não imaginou que descobriria  _ dessa forma. _

Vermelho cobria seu rosto por inteiro enquanto voltava para a sala de música e é claro que, ao passar por alguém, essa pessoa perceberia. Foi apenas sua sorte que esse alguém foi Leslie.

\- Rebecca? Tá tudo bem?

\- E-está sim! - respondeu ela de imediato. - Eu só… Temo que cheguei em uma hora inoportuna.

\- Você viu o Pip e o Damien trepando na cozinha, né?

Rebecca arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia? Aquele tipo de coisa é comum?

\- ...Eu temo que sim.

\- Bem-vinda ao clube. Contando com você, todos nessa casa oficialmente viram aqueles dois trepando. - ela riu alto e ajeitou um fio negro atrás das orelhas.

\- Isso é muito recorrente?

\- Teve uma vez que a Estella pegou eles na sala dela.

\- Meu Deus.

\- Você devia ter visto a cara deles. Foi impagável! - riu mais uma vez e suspirou. - Só evite de ficar perto de onde ouvir gemidos. Eles não são exatamente sutis… É fácil de evitar se encontrar os sinais.

Rebecca não sabia como reagir, o que dizer diante daquela cena. Aquele cenário nunca aconteceria em sua antiga casa e ela estava completamente perdida naquilo tudo. Bom, ela devia adaptar-se ao mundo, não? Especialmente agora que viveria junto daquelas pessoas.

\- A Estella está me esperando… - ela apontou para o caminho que seguiria, seu rosto contorcido e constrangido.

\- É claro que está. - respondeu Leslie com um aceno de cabeça. - Melhor voltar para seu amor antes que ela pergunte onde está.

\- Meu o que? - Rebecca parou de andar no meio do caminho e se virou para Leslie com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Nada não. - ela rapidamente respondeu e se afastou antes que a Rebecca pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha, suas bochechas levemente coradas e o coração batendo forte; com certeza um reflexo persistente da cena íntima que acabou presenciando. É, com certeza era isso.

Rapidamente dispensou os pensamentos sobre Leslie e voltou a caminhar para a sala de Estella tentando não remoer o assunto. A criada sempre dizia bobagens que surgiam em uma fração de segundo em sua cabeça, seria estúpido de Rebecca levar tudo que falava a sério. Leslie era uma pessoa maravilhosa e ela a apreciava como uma grande amiga, mas sabia diferenciar quando devia ouví-la ou não.

A respiração de Rebecca travou em sua garganta ao parar diante da porta da sala. Podia ouvir as notas do piano de Estella atravessando a porta e entrando em seus ouvidos. Ah, que melodia maravilhosa. Ela mal podia esperar para continuar ouvindo-a ao passar pela porta. Mas por que ela estava hesitando daquela forma?

Balançou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, forçando-se a abrir a porta na força do ódio. Foi cumprimentada com o olhar de Estella a encarando por cima do piano e suas bochechas voltaram a esquentar.

\- V-voltei. - anunciou com um sorriso trêmulo e palmas suadas, perdurando tempo demais na maçaneta.

Observadora como sempre, a loira reparou de imediato o rosto vermelho e a compostura não ereta. Levantou-se de seu piano, parando de tocar a deliciosa melodia, e caminhou até Rebecca com um olhar sério e penetrante, como se pudesse ver dentro de sua alma.

\- Você está vermelha, meu bem. Aconteceu algo? - perguntou ela, erguendo uma mão para encaixar a palma em sua bochecha e acariciar a região quente com o polegar.

\- Nada com que você precise se preocupar, Estella. Está tudo sob controle! - exclamou Rebecca na voz mais falsa que Estella já viu. Até ela mesma sabia dizer que estava sendo patética com aquela atitude. Estella a questionaria com certeza!

A maior estreitou os olhos. A mentira era mais do que óbvia, é claro que não passou despercebido por Estella. Ela conhecia bem o bastante seus criados para saber justamente quem tinha o costume de deixar a cara dos outros vermelha de um segundo para o outro - a dela inclusa. Ela teria uma conversa deveras interessante com Pip e Damien mais tarde.

No entanto, para não constranger Rebecca mais do que já devia estar, Estella dispensou o fato e deu de ombros, apenas pedindo para que Rebecca a acompanhasse de volta para o piano.

Não voltaram a tocar, mas passaram muito bem o tempo juntas. Decidiram descansar os dedos e a voz cansados e se sentaram em um dos sofás para conversar. A conversa não foi sobre nada interessante ou relevante, de maneira alguma. Não passou de uma mera discussão sobre cuidados com a pele e sabores de chá, assunto no qual nenhuma delas tinha ideia de como tinham chegado. Quando piscaram, o fim do dia já chegou e elas foram forçadas a partir para caminhos diferentes pelo restante da noite. Estella foi a primeira a deixar o recinto, com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto e uma ânsia por algum tipo de vinho caro para acomodar sua garganta. Enquanto isso, Rebecca apenas saiu como entrou: de cabeça baixa e com o coração na mão. Não tinha mais pelo que esperar naquela noite, portanto o cansaço subiu em seus ombros com relativa facilidade e a puxou para trás da mesma forma.

Ela estava para começar a subir as escadas quando foi parada por Pip, que a chamou em um semi-grito.

\- Senhorita Rebecca? - ao virar-se para encará-lo, imediatamente reconheceu o constrangimento em seus olhos, assim como em outros sinais aparentes em seu corpo; desde a forma como brincava com as mãos à posição dos pés. - Eu queria pedir desculpas pela cena… Constrangedora que você teve que presenciar. Isso foi falta de cuidado da minha parte.

O choque foi imediato, e Rebecca ergueu as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo que as pupilas se contraíram.

\- N-não peça desculpas! Isso é normal! Eu não te julgo! Eu devia realmente ter ido embora depois que vi vocês dois ali ao invés de ficar parada. Foi falta de consideração minha. - ela tentou inventar alguma desculpa plausível, mas todas soaram como algo esfarrapado inventado de última hora no tom de sua voz.

Para sua sorte, Pip não levava essas coisas a sério; ele sabia muito bem como as cenas que ele e Damien criavam podiam ser desconfortáveis de assistir, especialmente considerando a  _ natureza  _ dessas cenas.

\- Oras, não peça desculpas. Só espero poder te compensar pelo constrangimento.

Rebecca murmurou em compreensão, mas negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu só espero que ele te faça feliz.

\- Ele faz. Acredite, ele faz. - assegurou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto e um rubor adorável nas bochechas.

Facilmente contaminada com aquela alegria que Pip carregava em sua aura, Rebecca compartilhou do sorriso e suspirou:

\- Você tem muita sorte, Pip Eu queria ter alguém que me olhasse como Damien te olha.

Nisso, o loiro franziu o cenho e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, confusão aparente nas rugas de seu rosto.

\- Mas do que está falando? Você já tem!

Agora foi a vez de Rebecca ficar confusa. Mimicou os movimentos de Pip e deu um passo involuntário para trás.

\- Tenho?

\- Ora essa: Lady Estella!

\- O que tem ela?

\- Vocês duas não estão juntas?

As coisas demoraram alguns segundos para ficarem claras para ela, mas, ao ficarem, sua boca se abriu e as mãos a cobriram com rapidez.

\- A-ah! Por Deus, não! Por que você tirou essa conclusão?

Pip parecia atônito ao ter suas suposições contrariadas. Estava tão certo daquilo que no máximo esperava que Rebecca se fizesse de difícil e recuasse de alguma forma, não que negasse tudo completamente!

\- Eu não sei. Vocês são só tão próximas que eu achei que tivesse algo a mais acontecendo. Peço perdão pela confusão. - ele se sentia um idiota por ter errado algo tão básico assim. Que pensaria sua amiga agora que fez uma suposição tão reveladora sobre ela e sua chefe, que também era sua irmã? Se as coisas fossem para o caminho que Pip imaginava, ele cometeu um erro gravíssimo.

\- Está tudo bem, isso acontece, mas não, não estamos namorando. - Rebecca engoliu em seco e mordiscou o lábio inferior. - …Parece que estamos namorando?

O loiro conteve-se para não rir com a pergunta de Rebecca e permaneceu com o rosto neutro. Seria muito rude de sua parte rir dela quando acabou de cuspir um boato bem a sua frente.

\- Vocês têm passado muito tempo juntas e se dão muito bem. Achei que pudesse ter algo a mais.

\- Mas… Por que essa dedução toda?

Suavizou-se o olhar de Pip, enlaçado com compaixão e carinho, do tipo que se dá à um irmão quando este espera alguma ajuda sua. Ele levou uma mão ao ombro de Rebecca e conseguiu a atenção para seus olhos e seu sorriso.

\- Rebecca, ela olha para você como eu olho para Damien. Não há uma única diferença. - a voz de Pip soava doce e apaixonada, carregada de ternura. Rebecca podia ver que ele falava sério pela forma como colocava emoção em cada sílaba que dizia. Ele soava como um verdadeiro especialista. - Se você gosta dela, você deveria tentar ir atrás. Estella não é do tipo que coloca muito valor em seu corpo ou nas coisas que você tem. Se fosse, eu já teria sido chutado de casa há muito tempo, haha!

Ele riu, mas Rebecca pôde apenas assentir com a cabeça e observá-lo ir embora, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Seus pés, em modo automático, a levaram para seu quarto e a jogaram na cama, de sapato e tudo. Não conseguia tirar a cabeça das palavras de Pip e, consequentemente, acabou passando em sua mente todos os melhores momentos com Estella em sua cabeça.

De fato, ela achava Estella uma dama muito bonita e interessante. Ela a atraía como ninguém jamais o fez. Quando entrava em um cômodo, Rebecca não conseguia tirar os olhos dela nem por um segundo. Sua silhueta reluzia na luz no sol como iria a de uma deusa, arrancando o fôlego de seus pulmões e a deixando inteiramente submissa à sua bela forma. Não havia ninguém naquele mundo que a tocava como Estella.

Deus do céu, eles estavam certos, não estavam? Realmente havia algo a mais em Estella que Rebecca sentia reluzir em si! 

Ao chegar em seu quarto, ela se jogou de cara na cama, sem se preocupar em ir ao banheiro ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Chutou os sapatos para fora dos pés e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Suas bochechas pegavam fogo e a cabeça fervilhava com pensamentos diversos e preocupados. 

Se eles estavam realmente certos sobre suas deduções, o que ela faria agora? Não podia simplesmente ir até Estella e cuspir o que estava em sua cabeça do nada, seria falta de educação e muito constrangedor. Se Rebecca abrisse a boca, tudo que ela levou tanto tempo para construir com Estella seria arruinado.

A não ser que ela estivesse sendo precipitada e eles estivessem, de fato, errados. Ela já viu muito disso acontecer nas novelas e muita coisa deu errado por conta disso, nada impedia isso de acontecer com ela também.

É, devia ser isso. Talvez ela só estivesse doente ou com alguma carência e estava sem querer projetando seus problemas em Estella. Ela era uma mulher de se admirar, afinal.

Com esse último pensamento, Rebecca afastou as dúvidas e questionamentos de sua cabeça e acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro. Passou as próximas duas horas se remexendo até finalmente cair no sono.

(...)

Dar nos nervos de Estella não é tão complicado quanto parece. Ela pode parecer uma senhorita plena e refinada a primeira vista, especialmente quando está tratando do próprio negócio, mas há certas coisas que acontecem que acabam completamente com sua paciência.

Qualquer coisa envolvendo Damien caía perfeitamente nessa categoria.

As habilidades que aquele maldito tinha de tirá-la do sério eram incríveis. Um simples olhar conseguia acabar com seu dia inteiro. Eles não se deram bem desde o momento em que ele começou a sair com seu irmão. Estella nunca gostou da aproximação dele com Pip, a forma como ele agia íntimo demais com ele nos momentos mais inoportunos e constrangedores. Parte dela não gostava daquele preconceito, mas ela não podia evitar de olhar para Damien e o imaginar se drogando em um beco sujo. Não sabia se isso acontecia de fato ou não, mas não duvidava que tenha feito algo assim em sua vida. E, se tivesse feito, ela temia que seu irmão pudesse ser influenciado.

Não para dizer que Pip era fraco, pois ela sabia que ele não era, mas ela via a forma como ele olhava para Damien quando se cruzavam no corredor. Ele daria tudo por aquele homem, mesmo que ele fosse um panaca na maior parte do tempo, e Estella temia que algum dia ele pudesse usar isso contra ele. Pip sempre foi um tanto lento para relacionamentos, não podia ver quando estava sendo usado ou manipulado e Estella não podia estar sempre ao seu lado para protegê-lo. Se algo acontecesse a seu irmão, ela jamais se perdoaria.

Dito isso, Estella tinha uma visão muito grosseira de Damien. Não apreciava muito sua companhia, especialmente quando ficava balançando a relação que tinha com seu irmão em sua cara. Se apenas ver a cara de Damien já a deixava de mau-humor, imagine saber que Rebecca os pegou transando no meio da cozinha.

Estella sapateava de um lado para o outro da sala, murmurando os mesmos xingamentos para si mesma de novo e de novo e de novo, enquanto Damien e Pip a ouviam sentados no sofá. O loiro tinha as pernas puxadas para si e o rosto escondido entre os braços enquanto Damien sentava com os pés no acolchoado, mostrando todo o descaso que tinha para com a dona da casa.

\- Eu não acredito em vocês… Eu já pedi centenas de vezes para que não fizessem isso e aí estão vocês, transando na frente de todo mundo como se a casa fosse seu quarto! E continuaram fazendo mesmo quando a Rebecca viu vocês!

\- Ela mora aqui agora, não mora? Ia pegar alguma hora. Para de ficar privilegiando ela. - Damien imediatamente rebateu e deu de ombros, sem perceber o olhar de espanto na cara de Pip após ouví-lo.

Estella rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Ela estava a ponto de perder a paciência de vez, não aguentava mais ter que ouvir tamanhas idiotices deixando a boca daquele maldito. E seu irmão ainda conseguia namorá-lo!

\- Não é uma questão de privilégios! É uma questão de você ficar se esfregando no meu irmão a qualquer hora que for mais conveniente pra você! Na frente de todos ainda por cima!

\- Você não sabe as coisas que a gente combina! Não pode ficar mandando na nossa vida!

\- Eu posso mandar no que se trata do meu espaço, da  _ minha  _ casa, e vocês estavam transando na  _ minha  _ cozinha, assim como transaram daquela vez no  _ meu escritório  _ e estragaram todos os papéis importantíssimos que eu tinha pra entregar!

Damien sossegou a língua por um segundo enquanto ponderava as palavras de Estella. Mínimas esperanças de que ele tivesse compreendido seu ponto de vista surgiram no peito da loira, mas o esforço logo se provou inútil.

\- Isso tudo é ciúme porque eu traço seu irmão e você não é comida a uns três anos? - o moreno sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos e seu ego decolou para o teto com a cara de brava que Estella fez.

Porém, para o que seria a surpresa de ambos, eles não eram os únicos que estavam de saco cheio.

\- Por que vocês têm que ser tão insuportáveis?! - Pip esbravejou e socou as almofadas do sofá. Seus dentes rangiam por trás dos lábios franzidos e seu corpo tremia com a tensão. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de vê-lo tão visivelmente zangado. - Eu não sou feito de vidro, Estella! Não é porque minhas costas doem de manhã que eu não gosto do que o Damien faz comigo! Você não tem que ficar em cima de mim como se fosse minha mãe! - a loira arregalou os olhos e fechou a boca com as palavras de Pip, sem saber como revidar. Ao ouvir a risada de Damien, ele foi a próxima vítima do olhar irritado do loiro. - E não é porque eu não tenho vergonha de falar da minha vida sexual que isso te dá o direito de sair me exibindo pra todo mundo como se eu fosse um troféu! Pelo amor de Deus, Damien, ela é minha  _ irmã! _ Isso é uma falta de respeito e consideração com ela e  _ comigo! _

O moreno arregalou os olhos, espantado e ofendido.

\- Você nunca se importou com isso antes!

\- Não é porque eu nunca disse nada que quer dizer que eu não me incomode. “Quem cala, consente” não é desculpa, Damien! - Pip rebateu com igual frustração.

\- É um ditado misógino. - Estella murmurou.

\- Fica quieta. Quer saber? Eu estou cansado de vocês dois! - Pip esbravejou e levantou do sofá com uma batida de pés. - Até que vocês se entendam de uma vez e peçam desculpas, eu estou oficialmente  _ ignorando  _ vocês dois e seguindo minha vida como se vocês nunca tivessem feito parte dela!

Por um segundo, Damien e Estella se entreolharam compartilhando algo além de ódio: preocupação.

\- Mas como você vai fazer isso se dividimos o mesmo quarto? - questionou o moreno.

\- Eu vou dormir no porão. Não é como se eu já não tivesse dormido em lugares sujos e escuros mesmo.

\- Phillip, não tem aquecedor lá embaixo. - Estella tentou se aproximar, mas foi bloqueada com um gesto de mão e um passo para trás por parte do irmão.

\- É, eu sei. Eu vou dormir no escuro, sozinho, cheio de sujeira, e é tudo porque vocês são duas crianças que não sabem conversar e resolver seus problemas como adultos!

\- Pip, não precisa disso.- Damien tentou mais uma vez, mas o britânico já tinha tomado partido em sua decisão e ignorou completamente os chamados dos dois, seguindo de cabeça erguida e passos pesados para o porão.

Deixados sozinhos na sala, Estella e Damien se isolaram cada um em um canto do sofá, ambos aguardando que o outro fosse o primeiro a falar. Ficaram assim por pelo menos uma hora, insistindo na teimosia, até Damien relutantemente quebrar:

\- Por que você não gosta de mim?

Espantada, Estella estreitou os olhos e o encarou com o rosto contorcido.

\-  _ Eu  _ não gosto de você? Ora, isso só pode ser uma piada! É você quem sempre ficou implicando comigo! Eu tento proteger meu irmão, porque ele não aprendeu as coisas certas na infância, e você fica colocando ele contra mim!

\- Eu só queria poder ficar com ele em paz! - gritou o moreno. - Você sempre ficou contra mim, sempre agiu como se eu fosse levar o Pip pra um beco escuro e esquartejar ele enquanto você dorme!  _ Qual é o seu problema comigo? _

\- Meu problema é que você não é bom o bastante pra ele!

\- É claro que eu não sou o bastante pro Phillip! Ele é perfeito! - silêncio os cercou por longos segundo depois disso. Damien retraiu em seu canto do sofá e lentamente abaixou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual com Estella. - Você acha que eu não sei que eu não sou bom pra ele? Que ele merece mais do que um sem noção que nem eu? Eu fui expulso de casa por ser um vagabundo e ganho dinheiro por dirigir um carro pra uma menina rica. Se perguntarem o que eu consegui da vida, eu vou ter que ficar quieto, porque, em toda a minha existência, eu nunca fiz merda nenhuma que presta! A única coisa boa que eu tenho na minha vida é o Pip, mas acho que nem ele eu tenho mais. - trouxe os joelhos para o peito e escondeu o rosto entre eles. Uma das mãos correu até o cabelo e o puxou com força, punindo-o por agir tão fracamente na frente de Estella, sua rival. Ele era patético, sabia muito bem disso. Então como alguém como Pip conseguia amá-lo tão intensamente? Assim como Estella, Damien não tinha a menor ideia. Suspirando, levantou a cabeça e voltou a encarar a loira, a qual mantinha os olhos azuis sobre ele. - Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais perfeita do universo, justamente o contrário, mas por que você é tão suspeita de mim?

Nisso, Estella ficou quieta. Estreitou a coluna e encarou as mãos juntas em seu colo, os dedos acariciando uns aos outros e tentando mantê-la calma. Sendo uma mulher orgulhosa, era tão difícil falar essas coisas quanto era para Damien. Aos poucos, no entanto, ela foi criando coragem para abrir a boca e deixar as palavras correrem pela língua afiada:

\- Eu amo Phillip. Ele é como um irmão para mim, e eu odiaria que algo ruim acontecesse com ele. Você não é uma boa influência pra ele, e não digo por seu passado nem nada do tipo. Digo porque você é muito rudimentar.

\- Tá me chamando de grosso?

\-  _ Rudimentar, _ não grosso, embora esse apelido também caiba perfeitamente em você. - estreitou o olhar em sua direção e virou o rosto pra frente, quebrando o contato. - Vocês são completamente diferentes um do outro. Phillip é mais centrado enquanto você só segue para onde a vida te leva. Ele te vê como alguém descolado, que faz até a coisa mais cafona e ridícula parecer decente, por mais que seja mentira.

\- Tá, e daí? - ela tinha dito verdades, sim, mas ele não conseguia ver para onde isso está indo.

\-  _ Ele  _ é a coisa cafona e ridícula, Damien. - explicou Estella. - Aos olhos dele, você é enorme, o que faz ele parecer um nada. Ele pode se sentir bem estando ao seu lado, mas quando está sozinho, é como se a fachada caísse e ele voltasse a ser aquele ser insignificante que ele acha que é. Ele te coloca em um pedestal tão alto que acaba descontando na própria autoestima por sentir que ele não merece alguém tão incrível quanto você na vida dele. - fez uma breve pausa para respirar. - Mas você não faz nada. Você sabe que ele tem autoestima baixa, mas você não faz nada.

\- É claro que eu faço! - Damien rapidamente protestou. - Eu sempre faço questão de lembrar à ele todos os dias que eu o amo!

\- Então por que eu nunca ouvi você dizer “eu te amo” pra ele em público?

Estella não se surpreendeu ao ver Damien arregalar os olhos. Em todo o tempo que passou observando sua relação com seu irmão, aquele era o tipo de coisa em que ela reparava muito facilmente. Não só ela como seu próprio irmão. E aquilo a deixava mais furiosa que qualquer coisa.

\- Você sempre faz questão de exibir pra todo mundo quanto sexo vocês fazem todo dia, especialmente na minha cara, como se fosse tudo uma  _ conquista  _ pra você, mas você nunca disse um único “eu te amo”, pelo menos não na minha frente.  _ Esse tipo de coisa _ você não esfrega na minha cara. Você diz que ama meu irmão mas certamente não age como se amasse. Você  _ realmente  _ o ama?

\- É claro que amo! - o moreno imediatamente respondeu.

\- Então comece a agir como tal! - Estella rebateu, erguendo-se de seu assento e aproximando-se de Damien para cutucar-lhe o peito. - Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo e comece a tratar Philip como ele realmente merece ser tratado. Ou você acha que ele gosta quando você sai por aí o exibindo como uma simples contagem de sexo? Se você tiver prestado atenção no que ele disse antes, vai entender o que quero dizer.

Damien desviou o olhar e suspirou baixo. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Estella estava coberta de razão.

\- Eu entendo… Você tem razão. Se eu tivesse um irmão, não acho que gostaria do namorado dele sempre gritando na minha cara quantas vezes ele conseguiu entrar no meio das pernas dele.

\- É um gesto extremamente vulgar e grosseiro. Phillip não é do tipo que aprecia esse tipo de coisa.

Ele assentiu.

\- Desculpa.

Estella ergueu a mão e negou com a cabeça ao sentar ao seu lado.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu também peço perdão por não ter tratado disso antes. Por nossa causa, Phillip realmente saiu machucado.

\- Nós somos dois idiotas… Eu vou parar com isso. Esfregar nossa vida sexual na sua cara; eu não vou fazer mais.

\- Eu agradeço. - acenou com a cabeça. - ...E, se você e meu irmão quiserem continuar juntos, eu não vou mais me posicionar. Mas é melhor que você o trate como um rei, senão eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes e fazer você  _ engoli-los. _

\- Anotado. - o moreno ignorou a ameaça e se levantou, batendo na própria roupa como se afastasse poeira. - Vamos então? Há mais alguém que precisa de um pedido de desculpas.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Estella tomou a mão oferecida para si e deixou Damien puxá-la do sofá.

Mão em mão, ambos fizeram o caminho para o porão. O cheiro de umidade invadiu suas narinas no exato segundo em que passaram pela porta. O lugar não era muito cuidado, com exceção de por Terrance e outros encanadores, visto que lá não tinha nada mais que os canos de água e alguns utensílios velhos pouco utilizados. Ironicamente, aquele costumava ser o quarto de Pip quando ainda era criança. Estella franziu o nariz com o cheiro e segurou com força no corrimão para não escorregar na madeira úmida e solta.

\- Phillip? Você está aqui? - ela chamou por ele, mas só soube que ele estava lá ao vê-lo deitado em um pequeno colchão, encolhido como uma bolinha.

Ele não estava falando com eles.

\- Olha, nós conversamos e está tudo bem agora. Não vamos mais te incomodar. - Damien tentou argumentar e apertou a mão de Estella, como se ele pudesse vê-los. Mas Pip não respondeu. Ele não estava acreditando neles.

Seu irmão era bem teimoso quando se tratava daquelas coisas. Ele detestava brigas e quando se irritava daquele jeito, não era tão fácil assim fazê-lo voltar a seu humor anterior.

\- É verdade, Pip. - Estella tentou mais uma vez, abaixando o tom de voz e se aproximando do pequeno colchão que tinha no chão com Damien ao seu lado. - Nós conversamos e falamos sobre aquilo que você nos disse. Você está certo. Eu não devia agir de forma tão controladora com o que se trata da sua vida. Eu sinto muito.

\- Também foi ruim da minha parte não pensar em você durante todas as vezes que eu usei as vezes que fazemos sexo como uma arma contra a sua irmã. Eu só queria encher o saco dela porque ela não parava de encher o meu. - o moreno olhou para Estella, a qual revirou os olhos e o olhou com falso desprezo, completo com um sorriso no fim. - Mas nós conversamos. Está tudo bem agora. Nós vamos parar de ser tão chatos com você e tentaremos nos dar melhor um com o outro.

O loiro os olhou por cima do ombro com relativa desconfiança. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu ler a expressão em seu rosto pela falta de luz do cômodo e ele se aproveitou facilmente disso para observá-los com mais cuidado. Não demorou para que notasse as mãos dadas e os olhares calmos que trocavam entre eles além de consigo mesmo. Conhecendo-os como conhecia, soube que estavam sendo sinceros.

\- Chega de ficar brigando a cada cinco minutos. Nós prometemos. - Estella disse mais uma vez, agora sorrindo para ele.

Pip hesitou por um instante, deixando-os com uma sensação ruim no estômago, mas suspirou e relaxou a postura defensiva.

\- Ah, graças a Deus, esse cheiro estava me matando. - apressou-se a levantar do colchão e estremeceu ao perceber as roupas úmidas e a lateral suja de seja lá o que tinha naquele lugar. - Quero voltar logo pro meu quarto e tomar um banho  _ urgentemente. _

Ele passou por ambos e roubou a mão de Damien de Estella, puxando-o junto a ele para as escadas e praticamente o arrastando para o andar de cima.

Estella riu para si mesma e os seguiu mais devagar. Seu irmãozinho não suportava entrar naquele cômodo desde que saiu. Foi uma surpresa que ele tenha aguentado por todo o tempo que ela e Damien levaram para começarem a conversar. 

Pisando cuidadosamente nos degraus da escada, a loira entreteve a ideia de que talvez as coisas de fato fossem melhorar dali pra frente.


	2. Ato 2

Rebecca estava mais do que acostumada a viver na ignorância. Ignorância foi sua companheira por muitos anos no lar que dividia com seus pais. Não sabia o que acontecia no mundo lá fora, não era tão politizada quanto gostaria, ou como Estella era, e toda a informação que chegava aos seus ouvidos passava pela boca de seus pais antes, o que significava que chegava muito mais distorcida do que era originalmente. Ela não gostava disso, mas, sendo como foi criada a vida inteira, não tinha como evitar o sentimento de conforto que aquele ambiente trazia. Ela aprendeu com ele, se desenvolveu nele e toda sua vida girou em torno dele por muito tempo. Voltar ao conforto da vida anterior, por mais tóxico que possa ser, é muito mais fácil do que as pessoas julgam; especialmente se o dito cujo não consegue se adaptar à circunstâncias diferentes daquela. Ele inevitavelmente anseia por voltar aos dias em que sabia o que fazer, sabia como agir e não precisava passar pela angústia de se sentir perdido sempre que topava com uma situação diferente do comum. para ele.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Rebecca conseguiu lidar tão bem com os benditos sentimentos que afloravam em seu peito sempre que compartilhava um ambiente com Estella. As palavras de seus amigos inevitavelmente voltavam à sua mente, seduzindo-a a entretê-los e colocar a própria percepção do mundo em cheque, mas ela não se deixou vencer por aqueles pensamentos. Apenas colocava um sorriso no rosto e ajeitava as mãos no colo antes de seguir a loira para onde quer que a quisesse levar.

Ela estava verdadeiramente presa entre dois mundos. Ao mesmo tempo que ansiava para os momentos solitários que passava junto dela, como quando liam na biblioteca ou davam longas caminhadas pelo jardim, ou até mesmo pela cidade, Rebecca também passou a apreciar os momentos sozinha, pois não sentia aquelas borboletas estranhas em seu estômago, pois podia enfim ficar livre dos barulhos em sua mente enquanto se enterrava em sonhos belos e repletos de flores e jogos divertidos com Leslie quando ambas tinham tempo livre.

Ao invés de deixar Estella roubar os pensamentos para si com seus olhos brilhantes e o corpo sexy, Rebecca substituía-os com momentos bons que passava com seus novos amigos. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo bem debaixo do nariz de Rebecca e ela estava perdendo tudo por pensar demais em Estella. Ela era uma boa amiga, mas também precisava dividir a atenção com os demais. Experiência a ensinou que os habitantes daquela mansão podiam ser muito ciumentos uns com os outros, da mesma forma que bichinhos de estimação, então distribuir a atenção era extremamente necessário para evitar brigas e desentendimentos desnecessários.

Pensando nisso, já faz algum tempo que ela percebeu Leslie e Terrance agirem de maneira estranha perto um do outro. Antigamente, sempre que eles passavam um pelo outro, a briga começava quase que instantaneamente; os corredores se enchiam com gritaria, escândalo e às vezes até briga de tapa. Mas de alguns dias pra cá, eles mudaram quase que da água para o vinho. Passavam um pelo outro sem dizer um “A”, apenas trocando olhares e uma vibe estranha e fingiam que não se encontraram. De vez em quando, Rebecca até os encontrava conversando! Tentou perguntar à Pip e Damien o que tinha acontecido com eles naquela noite, mas eles meramente evitaram o assunto e diziam que não faziam ideia. E assim Rebecca foi deixada completamente no escuro.

Ela tinha algumas suspeitas do que poderia ter acontecido com base no que Pip disse à ela antes de colocarem o plano em prática, as quais variavam desde a uma conversa amigável a um quarto completamente destruído - por razões mais variadas que outras. Ela só não pretendia subir naquele lugar de novo para descobrir pois tinha muito medo de encontrar algo que a faria passar a noite em claro. Ela não precisava saber da vida sexual alheia mais do que já sabia da de Pip e Damien. Portanto, por mais que fosse extremamente curiosa e quisesse muito saber que fim teve o plano de ajudar Leslie e Terrance, Rebecca escolheu ficar na sua e simplesmente deixar passar. Tinha dado certo e é isso que importa, não como chegaram lá. 

Rebecca era muito feliz em sua ignorância, como podem ver. A poupava de situações chatas e constrangedoras, por isso as escolhia, e não fazia nenhum mal evitar esses assuntos, por mais que ela ficasse um tanto sentida quando era deixada de fora de certas coisas.

As coisas continuaram as mesmas pelas próximas semanas, que se estenderam a meses até se passar quase um ano. Rebecca estava mais do que acostumada com aquele estilo de vida a esse ponto, e as pontadas em seu peito quando passava por Estella já não incomodavam mais tanto quanto antes - embora ela gostaria muito que uma hora elas parassem de vez. 

No geral, as coisas continuaram as mesmas. As únicas mudanças eram as reformas que Terrance fazia na casa e as flores novas que ela e Phillip plantavam no jardim. Ela gostaria que pudesse ter continuado assim para sempre. Porém, quando desceu para comer com os demais naquela manhã, foi surpreendida com uma notícia vinda diretamente de Leslie, antes que ela pudesse sequer chegar na sala.

\-  _ Um baile? _ \- Rebecca arqueou a sobrancelha e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

\- Um baile de pretendentes. - corrigiu ela. - A senhorita Havisham sempre faz esses eventos para poder tentar encontrar alguém digno de sua mão. 

A morena não percebeu quando seus pés começaram a caminhar para a sala, cortando a conversa de uma maneira bem grosseira, mas Leslie seguiu-a ainda assim, ligeiramente esperando uma reação parecida.

\- Parece interessante. - foi tudo que conseguiu ouvir de Rebecca.

Ela estava incomodada.

A verdade é que, por mais que ela tentasse de todas as formas esconder, praticamente todos sabiam que Rebecca estava completamente perdida por Estella, assim como a própria Estella estava por ela. Ambas mudaram muito naquele tempo que começaram a passar juntas. A loira estava muito mais calma do que normalmente era e a morena estava muito mais extrovertida do que quando chegou; conversava aos montes com todos que passavam por ela e não precisava se preocupar com os problemas de sua antiga casa. As duas mudaram muito na vida da outra, de uma forma que até os que não as conheciam muito bem conseguiram ver. Para quem observava de perto era mágico. Elas se completavam de uma forma tão bonita e tudo parecia muito mais calmo quando estavam por perto, mesmo nos piores dias. De alguma forma, Estella até conseguiu aliviar as coisas com Damien, o que todos julgavam impossível - incluindo o próprio Pip!

Ninguém estava em posição alguma de questionar o relacionamento das duas. No entanto, é realmente uma pena que elas não se tocavam do quão bem funcionavam juntas. Houve até um momento em que eles começaram fazer  _ apostas _ para ver qual das duas se declararia primeiro. A maioria apostou em Estella, mas Rebecca não estava muito atrás na tabela.

Leslie não conseguiu parar o sorriso de se formar em seu rosto ao perceber isso em Rebecca. Era doloroso ao mesmo tempo que hilário - quase não conseguia acreditar que ela e Terrance estavam exatamente na mesma posição a alguns meses atrás. Rebecca era uma garota tão doce e compreensiva que qualquer coisa além de alegria em seu rosto era quase errado, uma anomalia do universo.

\- Nem tanto. Ela nunca escolhe ninguém. Isso é tudo uma desculpa para fazer acordos comerciais com pessoas importantes. A senhorita Havisham investe boa parte de sua fortuna em negócios em alta, é assim que ela consegue o retorno. - ela deu de ombros e usou da explicação para consolar Rebecca. Ninguém levava Estella a sério quando dizia que faria um baile para encontrar possíveis pretendentes. Se tinha alguém chata pra escolher homem, era Estella; apesar de que agora eles tinham uma razão plausível.

\- Então é um baile comercial?

\- Disfarçado de baile de compromisso, sim. - a morena soltou um suspiro de alívio, sem nem tentar esconder o sorriso no rosto. - Não se preocupe, senhorita Rebecca. Você ainda não perdeu sua chance.

\- Minha chance? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não minta para mim, Rebecca. Eu vi o jeito como você olha para ela. - Leslie a deu um toque leve no ombro e uma piscada. - Para ser sincera, vocês fazem um par bem bonito. A senhorita tem muito bom gosto.

Conforme já esperado, a morena ficou desconfortável e mudando o peso constantemente de uma perna para a outra, inclusive sem encontrar o olhar com o de Leslie.

\- Acho que você está vendo coisas, Leslie. Não há nada entre mim e Estella.

Mas Leslie não desistiria tão facilmente.

\- Oras, Rebecca, eu não sou idiota; pode confiar em mim. Além do mais, não só você. Ela também. Vocês duas têm dançado uma ao redor da outra desde sua chegada, senhorita Rebecca. - ajeitou a postura e uniu as mãos na frente do corpo. - Não podem esconder essas coisas de nós, Rebecca.  _ Nós vemos. _

Ela estava perdendo a paciência, Leslie conseguia dizer por sua postura. Vê-la daquele jeito era um tanto preocupante, mas também hilário. Leslie raramente levava essas coisas a sério, especialmente se tratando de pessoas com a personalidade tímida como Rebecca. A mão na testa e a respiração pesada a faziam querer cair na gargalhada.

\- Primeiro Pip e agora você… Vocês estão todos bem criativos ultimamente para inventar esses cenários malucos na cabeça de vocês. Eu não estou apaixonada por Estella. Ela é apenas uma amiga muito querida. Talvez eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela e por isso fico carente? Provavelmente sim; me imagino muito fazendo isso. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja gostando dela como vocês dizem.

Um coração que nega o amor é difícil de ser convencido do contrário, ela sabia disso muito bem. Levou literalmente anos para que ela e Terrance deixassem de sacanagem e finalmente ficassem juntos. Não gostaria que fosse assim com Rebecca, pois sabia como podia doer e piorar ainda mais conforme o tempo passava, mas, na situação em que está, podia apenas desejar que tudo ficasse bem no final e que ela se tocasse logo, pois a angústia que viria com o tempo se tornaria insuportável mais rápido do que ela se sentia confortável para admitir.

Por fim, Leslie deu de ombros.

\- Você quem sabe. Só espero que não fique muito intimidada com a quantidade de homens que vão tentar cortejá-la esta noite. Tanto a você quanto a ela. A reputação de Lady Estella chama muito a atenção e os homens dão de tudo para se aproximar dela, até mesmo recorrer às pessoas próximas. Por Deus, a quantidade de vezes que Phillip foi assediado durante essas festas… Foram muitas idas para tirar Damien da cadeia. - Leslie riu, mas aquela situação não tinha a menor graça para Rebecca. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, perfurando-o como se alguém a tivesse esfaqueado no pulmão. Embora ela tentasse não transparecer em seu rosto, aquelas sensações horrorosas a esmagavam por dentro, deixando um gosto amargo estranho em sua boca. Ela nunca tinha sentido aquela sensação antes, não daquela forma. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas não gostou nem um pouco. - Mas não se preocupe, pois esse tipo de coisa é comum. Se algo acontecer, Estella cortará os laços com o sujeito imediatamente sem nem pestanejar. Ela é mais forte do que parece, vai te proteger. Deixando isso de lado, precisamos encontrar algo adequado para você vestir. Eu vou ter certeza de que você estará esplêndida durante a festa. Estella não vai conseguir tirar os olhos de você.

\- Leslie, eu acabei de dizer… 

\- Não se preocupe, eu digo como amigas. Se ela não tirar os olhos de você, os homens não poderão se aproximar. Não é esse o objetivo?

\- Creio que sim… 

\- Esplêndido! Subirei logo ao seu quarto com um magnífico vestido de baile. O baile é só daqui a algum tempo… Mas é sempre bom começar a se arrumar cedo, não?

Uma vez deixada sozinha, Rebecca quase caiu no chão com seu suspiro. Como uma breve conversa podia ser tão cansativa? Seu coração estava doendo de tanto pensar em seus sentimentos, daquela maneira desconfortável e cheia de pressão que a impedia de respirar. Ela não queria ter que pensar nisso em momento algum do dia. Se pudesse só tomar uma água e respirar ar puro já estaria muito feliz.

Ignorando tudo que Leslie falou sobre ela e Estella, tomou um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões e deixou a mansão para tomar um pouco de ar.

(...) 

Foi só algumas semanas depois que o baile aconteceu. Tempo mais que o suficiente para Rebecca se preparar mentalmente para enfrentar um salão cheio de homens em roupas chiques. Sua timidez e constrangimento a impedia de se sentir confortável em lugares assim, com gente demais.

Mas ela tinha coisas boas para esperar também. Bailes sempre eram acompanhados de muitas danças em conjunto - a maioria em pares - além de muita comida de várias diversidades. Seria bem interessante experimentar algo novo. Depois de tanto do mesmo por tanto tempo, Rebecca estava mais do que ansiosa para ficar impressionada. Os bailes em que já esteve eram sempre cheios de estranhos; aquele seria o primeiro que ela passaria com amigos!

Finalmente na madrugada do baile, ela pôde trajar o vestido. Leslie escolheu para ela um lindo azul de saia longa, quase escondendo os pés, de busto alto e mangas curtas. Era bem simples comparado com as vestimentas que outras pessoas estariam usando no evento - Leslie disse que escolheu aquele justamente por aquela razão; sabia que Rebecca gostava de simplicidade e pegou justamente isso para ela. Ela estava mais do que certa. Rebecca simplesmente amou o vestido. Só esperava também gostar do evento em que a usaria.

Complicado mesmo foi colocar o vestido, já que tinham sempre trambolhos, dos quais ela nunca lembrava o nome, que precisava colocar na cintura pra deixá-la fina e caber dentro da saia, que também precisava de um trambolho para ficar bufante. Um trabalho complicado, mas valeu a pena. Rebecca gostou muito de ver o resultado ao olhar no espelho.

Portas abriram-se a algum tempo atrás e seu som foi apenas vagamente registrado por Rebecca, a qual deliberadamente evitou de prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo lá fora para manter sua sanidade. Ela só precisava de mais alguns minutos para construir sua autoconfiança e logo desceria. Mesmo com todos os contrapontos, ela ainda queria participar da festa e apoiar Estella em seu… Encontro com os cavalheiros que viriam hoje. Ao invés disso, ela se escondeu no banheiro e passou algum tempo jogando água no rosto para se acalmar. Ela desceria logo em seguida, mas precisava acalmar o coração desesperado primeiro.

Tomou um bolsão de ar nos pulmões e, pelo que devia ser a décima vez só nos últimos cinco minutos, olhou fundo nos olhos de seu reflexo no espelho e abriu o sorriso mais confiante que conseguiu.  _ Você consegue, _ ele dizia,  _ Vai ficar tudo bem. _ Se ela se mantivesse positiva e firme em seus próprios pensamentos, tudo ficaria bem. Ela precisava acreditar.

Rebecca tomou as saias do vestido em uma mão, apenas o bastante para caminhar, e caminhou para fora do quarto, tentando ao máximo ignorar a sensação ruim que apertava o coração em seu peito.

Ao passar pelos corredores, meio caminho andado para o salão, não pôde evitar de ouvir duas vozes familiares conversando em um quarto próximo. Apesar de tentarem falar baixo, ela conseguia ouví-los quase perfeitamente, mas não conseguia exatamente identificar quem eram. Curiosa como sempre, se aproximou devagar, na pontinha dos pés, e encostou a orelha na parede e estreitou os lábios para garantir que ficaria em silêncio.

\- Você tem que descer. - disse uma voz feminina. Leslie.

\- Eu não quero. - essa foi um pouco mais complicada. Era masculina e feminina ao mesmo tempo. Rebecca só conseguiu identificar por causa do sotaque.

Como a porta estava destrancada, a morena arriscou olhar brevemente pela fresta, empurrando apenas um pouco com a mão e espiando com o olho esquerdo. 

Dentro do quarto, os dois já estavam vestidos para a festa, Leslie com um vestido amarelo e Pip com um terno preto. O loiro estava sentado na cama enquanto a outra o encarava de baixo, estando agachada no chão e com uma mão em sua perna. Ela parecia preocupada e Pip triste. Teria acontecido algo?

\- Pip… 

\- Por favor, Leslie, você sabe que detesto bailes. - ele a cortou. - Eu não me divirto em um desde… Você sabe.

Leslie suspirou e se levantou do chão para sentar ao lado dele.

\- Sim, eu sei e te entendo completamente. Mas não pode continuar se recusando a aproveitar a noite assim. Rebecca estará no baile; sabe que pode ficar com ela até o Damien voltar.

\- Não é questão de com quem eu fico… - o olhar de Pip parecia perdido, como se estivesse em um beco sem saída, desesperado por encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. - Você sabe que eu não suporto bailes, Leslie! 

\- Mas você precisa estar lá, Pip. É o irmão da Estella, sabe como ela precisa do seu apoio. Pode ser só um baile para acordos comerciais, mas o apoio do irmão dela significa muito. Estar lá já a faz muito feliz, Pip, e você sabe o quanto.

O loiro pareceu engolir em seco, juntou as pernas e as mãos em um gesto apreensivo. Vendo tudo de longe, o peito de Rebecca doeu por pensar que não tinha como ajudá-lo, ao menos não no momento. Não podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Pip para aquele assunto o abalar tanto. Estella a contou que o passado deles não era exatamente muito feliz, como já era de se esperar do pouco conhecimento que Rebecca tinha em servidão. Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com isso. Estella e Pip andam juntos a muitos e muitos anos, então é claro que teriam passado por poucas e boas. Os bailes pareciam ser algo frequente na vida deles, especialmente com a loira precisando de mais acordos para seu trabalho, portanto as chances de algo ruim e talvez até traumático ter acontecido durante um deles são bem grandes.

O pior é ter todas essas considerações em sua cabeça e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Se algo ruim aconteceu com o loiro em algum momento, o instinto de Rebecca dizia que ela devia intervir e ajudá-lo a passar por eles, assim como o próprio Pip e os outros a ajudaram a se adaptar ali mesmo estando tão confusa. Sabia que não devia nada à eles, mas queria ajudar ainda assim, seu peito queimava, ansiava por isso, mas não tinha como fazer nada. Ao menos não agora.

Pesado parecia o ar que cercava os dois, a tensão grosseira caindo em seus ombros como pedras. Rebecca não estava participando da situação, apenas observando, mas conseguia ver com clareza o quão difícil estava sendo para eles falar sobre esse assunto.

Um suspiro trêmulo de Pip foi o que ergueu suas esperanças.

\- ...Eles vão estar lá, não vão? - perguntou ainda com a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder suas emoções.

Leslie demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Eu temo que sim.

Por um segundo, Pip pareceu ainda pior, mesmo com o sorriso no rosto, mas Rebecca quase se surpreendeu ao vê-lo endireitar a coluna.

\- Acho que não tenho escolha… 

\- Pip… - a morena colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Está tudo bem, Leslie. Eu já estou acostumado. Mais uma noite não vai me matar.

Um instinto acertou Rebecca ao ver Pip levantar da cama. Da melhor forma que pôde, se afastou do quarto, tentando não bater os saltos no chão e não se dedurar. Não foi fácil, mas conseguiu se esconder em um quarto vazio à frente do do loiro.

Por pouco eles não a viram ao saírem do quarto. Não sabia a razão de ter se escondido em primeiro lugar, mas agora já era. A morena passou por ela sem virar o rosto, com o vestido amarelo arrastando atrás de si, e Rebecca esperou alguns momentos antes de sair do quarto e descer atrás deles. 

Do que será que se tratava tudo aquilo? Ela nunca tinha visto Pip tão incomodado com algo antes, nem mesmo nos dias em que estava quase estourando. Ele parecia à beira do choro, completamente vulnerável; quase como se fosse uma criança novamente. Rebecca não conseguiu evitar de ficar preocupada com ele e o procurou por toda a parte assim que desceu. Se ele precisasse de ajuda com algo, ela queria se certificar de que estaria lá para ele.

Quando desceu, o lugar já estava repleto de pessoas, homens em sua maioria. Não estava tão cheio quanto Estella disse que estaria mais cedo, mas isso é porque ainda não deu o horário de todos chegarem. Ao mesmo tempo, já era o bastante para deixar Rebecca desconfortável. Ela estava tão acostumada com os mesmos rostos ao seu lado todos os dias que ver gente nova era assustador. Além de que ela nunca foi social em toda a sua vida, e encontros, como aquele, a fazia se sentir muito insegura de si mesma.

Os convidados já presentes caminhavam de um lado para o outro do salão, provando dos aperitivos e puxando conversa uns com os outros. No meio de alguns deles, algumas poucas mulheres se faziam presentes, com seus vestidos luxuosos quase arrastando no chão. Elas riam junto aos acompanhantes e tomavam alguns para conversar, provavelmente algum assunto chato sobre negócios.

Palpitações mais uma vez se convidaram ao coração de Rebecca e ela engoliu em seco antes de descer. As mãos tremularam mais a cada passo que dava. Ninguém a estava olhando, mas ela sentia como se todos os olhos estavessem nela. Eu seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus seios, sua cintura, sua saia. É como se privacidade não existisse.

Ao colocar os pés no salão, o lugar pareceu ficar mil vezes maior. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela respirou fundo e apressou-se para o canto do salão, próximo o bastante das sombras para se esconder mas à vista o suficiente para localizar rostos familiares. 

Não demorou muito para encontrar Pip tomando ponche no canto da mesa de comida. Seus olhos viravam de um lado para o outro, como se procurassem alguém em pleno desespero. Rebecca tomou aquela chance para se aproximar da forma mais natural possível, sem bater o salto muito forte no chão e sem ir muito rápido para não chamar a atenção.

\- Pip?

O loiro deu um pulo e se virou para trás com os ombros retraídos, mas relaxou ao identificar Rebecca.

\- Oh, Rebecca! Você está estonteante!

\- Muito obrigada! - ela respondeu com um sorriso. - Também gostei muito da sua roupa! Tem tantas pessoas elegantes aqui… - ao ponderar em voz alta, Rebecca percebeu Pip engolir em seco. - Você quer dançar?

\- Oh! Não, muito obrigado, senhorita Rebecca. Eu prefiro ficar em algum canto onde ninguém possa me ver. Não sou muito fã de festas.

As coisas estavam claramente tensas. Geralmente a morena não tinha problema em conversar com Pip, mas a forma como estava agindo a deixou muito desconfortável. Não por culpa dele, mas por ela não saber o que fazer.

\- Nunca te imaginei como o tipo de rapaz tímido. - tentou uma última vez, mas em vão.

\- Não sou tímido, eu só… - ele divagou e desviou o olhar. De um segundo ao outro, seus ombros ficaram tensos. - Tenho que ir.

Antes que Rebecca pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o loiro ajeitou a boina na cabeça e saiu correndo no meio das pessoas sem nem se importar de ser discreto. Devia estar com muita pressa. Porém, não é porque estava sozinha que a morena não tinha o que fazer. Um rapaz se aproximou dela pouco tempo depois de Pip ter sumido. Ele tinha cabelos cacheados ruivos, olhos castanhos e um smokin parecido com o de um advogado.

\- Com licença, senhorita. Você viu um homem de colete preto e blusa branca com cabelo comprido e uma boina brega por aqui? - ele a perguntou com os olhos estranhamente fixados nela. Rebecca pôde dizer de cara que não tinha bom caráter. Talvez tenha sido o tempo que passou com Estella, mas seu alarme interno começou a disparar, gritando que fizesse o possível para proteger Pip.

\- Vi sim. Acredito que estava na mesa pegando comida, ali do outro lado. - ela não gostaria de mentir em situações normais, mas fazia questão de ser uma exceção naquele momento.

\- Muito obrigado, senhorita. - o rapaz sorriu em sua direção e tirou algo do bolso. Imagine o espanto de Rebecca ao vê-lo estender dinheiro para ela. - Pode pegar.

Sem muita escolha, colocou o dinheiro entre os dedos e viu o ruivo caminhar para longe dela com uma postura normal que a deixou com mais raiva do que deveria.

Por algum motivo, aquele dinheiro a deixou incomodada, mas simplesmente o guardou em seu bolso e resolveu fingir que aquela conversa nunca aconteceu. A prioridade agora era encontrar Pip ou Estella e avisá-los sobre aquele cara estranho. Quem sabe tenha algo a ver com os medos do loiro.

Por um segundo, ela sequer pensou em nada, se jogou de cabeça na multidão, alguns dos quais já estavam dançando, e andou para todos os lados procurando por duas cabeleiras loiras - uma chanel e outra com cachos soltos. Com os instintos à flor da pele, ela foi cruzando casal por casal, até os solteiros, colocando as mãos onde quer que a conviesse e erguendo a cabeça por cima de todos para encontrar Estella. Ela precisava urgentemente encontrar Pip e saber o que tinha de errado com aquelas pessoas.

O problema de procurar em um lugar com muitas pessoas é que… São muitas pessoas. O que também significa que são muitas pessoas pisando em seu vestido e trombando com ela, jogando-a de um lado para o outro como uma boneca, apenas alguns dizendo o ocasional pedido de desculpas. 

Quanto mais tempo ela passava naquele meio de gente, mais seu cabelo ficava bagunçado. Eventualmente, ela teve que sair dali e dar uma parada próximo à mesa de comida para respirar. Foi quando as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, de uma forma que ela conhecia bem melhor do que a deixava feliz.

Assim como Pip, Rebecca não era muito fã de festas. Só ia às reuniões que sua mãe planejou para ela de encontrar outros rapazes, mas nunca foram encontros muito bons. Os homens a intimidavam mais que os políticos e a polícia que via na televisão, de tal forma que ela estava se contendo ao máximo para não sair correndo ao perceber a quantidade de pessoas no salão aumentando. Um arrepio de ansiedade correu sua espinha ao erguer o olhar, coisa que ela nem estava ciente de ter feito, e perceber alguns pares de pessoas se aproximando dela.

Provavelmente só queriam buscar um pouco de comida, como era de se esperar de pessoas que se aproximavam de uma mesa cheia dela, mas Rebecca não conseguiu evitar de estremecer e suar frio - não que tivesse algum controle disso em primeiro lugar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e a garganta secou, o ar lhe pareceu mais pesado do que deveria, especialmente em uma noite gelada como aquela, e a respiração descompassou de tal forma, semelhante àqueles depois de correr uma maratona. 

Ela não sabia o que fazer, só queria encolher em posição fetal, rolar para debaixo da mesa e chorar até alguém a descobrir ali três dias depois, ou talvez acordar em sua cama pensando que tudo não passou de um sonho. Ela queria voltar para os momentos mais tranquilos de sua vida, quando sua mãe não a forçava a caminhar por salas cheias de homens que puxavam seu vestido e apalpavam sua bunda com a desculpa de o lugar ser muito apertado e mulheres que viam a situação toda e não faziam nada, que muitas vezes riam na cara dela como se ela fosse feita para isso. Se pudesse voltar para os momentos em que a sala não parecia tão pequena, o ar tão pesado e o coração tão cansado, teria certeza de aproveitar ao máximo o quanto pudesse, pois não havia sensação que ela odiava mais que aquela.

Ironicamente, os melhores momentos que passou aconteceram quando ela saiu de casa. Seus melhores momentos foram os dias que passava plantando flores ao lado de Phillip, trocava assuntos bobos com Leslie, tentava chamar a atenção de Terrance e convencê-lo a tirar um tempo de seu trabalho exaustivo e se juntar à eles para tomar chá, trocar sorrisos ternos com Estella ao vê-la passando pelos corredores e acompanhá-la para a biblioteca a fim de embarcarem na jornada para uma nova história. Seus melhores momentos eram aqueles em que se sentava à beira da cama ou em uma escrivaninha, puxava um pedaço de papel e deslizava a caneta sobre ele; era quando contava à seu irmão sobre o quanto estava feliz ao lado de Estella e os outros, quando despejava suas emoções nas folhas de papel e seu peito se tornava mais leve; a angústia desaparecia e ela estava livre para adormecer e recarregar as energias para criar novas memórias no dia seguinte.

Ela queria voltar à esses tempos, escapar daquele barulho absurdo dentro de sua cabeça, daquelas mãos horríveis em seu corpo e as vozes grosseiras a repreendendo por querer ser apenas uma pessoa normal, por querer ser ela mesma.

Ela queria ir embora. 

Em algum momento, seus sapatos saíram de seus pés sem seu conhecimento. Ela não se importava, começou a correr com os pés descalços pelo chão frio sem nenhum problema. Exceto um. A saia ficava longa demais e muito próxima do pé. Inevitavelmente, ela começou a tropeçar no meio do caminho, não só com a roupa mas com as pessoas também. A qualquer momento poderia cair de cara no chão e se fazer de boba na frente de todos aqueles olhos, mas ela não se importava, só continuou correndo.

Até o momento que trombou em alguém e o fez derrubar o champanhe em seu vestido. Foi apenas sua sorte que o azul era escuro.

\- Oh, desculpe-me! - o rapaz exclamou em espanto e a segurou pelo braço para evitar que caísse.

Rebecca engoliu em seco e as mãos instintivamente foram para seu cabelo, tentando ajustar os cachos presos no coque. A respiração saiu trêmula, mas ela conseguiu formar palavras de alguma forma.

\- Não, não, a culpa foi minha… - e foi quando ergueu o olhar. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram-se com um par idêntico ao dela. Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos cacheados e arrumados, pele clara, mas mal moldada no rosto. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram no mesmo segundo que o reconheceu. -  _ Mark?! _

O rapaz sorriu no mesmo segundo, os olhos brilhando com alegria e esperança.

\- Rebecca! 

A morena foi puxada no mesmo segundo para um forte abraço e girou no ar junto a ele. As outras pessoas eram simplesmente menos importantes do que aquele momento. Rebecca reencontrou seu irmão.

\- É você! Você está mesmo aqui! - ela sorriu o sorriso mais largo de todo o tempo que passou na festa.

Ainda com os braços ao redor da irmã, Mark apertou sua bochecha de leve e retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Lady Estella me convidou para o baile para fazer um acordo comercial com minha empresa. Achei que seria uma ótima oportunidade de te surpreender.

Surpresa ela estava até demais. Nunca em todo o tempo que passou naquela casa ela imaginou que veria Mark de novo. Talvez estupefata fosse uma maneira melhor de descrever o que ela estava sentindo.

Depois de trombarem em mais duas pessoas e receberem muitos olhares atravessados, os irmãos decidiram se retirar da pista de dança para ir à mesa de comida. Rebecca esqueceu completamente de seus sapatos.

\- É tão bom ver você aqui! - ela pulou no lugar enquanto seu irmão pegava alguns biscoitos, completamente ignorando as manchas no vestido e a umidade entrando pelo tecido. - Recebeu minhas cartas?

\- É claro que recebi! Li cada uma delas! Foram um ótimo jeito que você encontrou de mantermos contato.

O coração de Rebecca pulsava de pura alegria em seu peito. Sua cabeça não conseguia processar que ela realmente estava diante de seu irmão. Ela não via Mark desde que ele foi para Londres para estudar e construir a própria firma. Seus dias ficaram muito mais solitários desde então. E de repente eles acabaram! Pelo pouco tempo que seria, ela faria valer a pena.

Mark engoliu o restante do biscoito e pegou mais um sem dizer nada. Permanecia com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que, por uma razão em específico, fez Rebecca se sentir culpada por algo que fez. Ou melhor, pelo que  _ não  _ fez.

\- Eu sinto muito por não ter te avisado antes. - ela disse e abaixou a cabeça. - Você merecia saber que eu planejava fugir de casa.

Seu irmão parou no meio do caminho para enfiar o biscoito na boca. O afastou lentamente e olhou para a irmã com um olhar de simpatia e ternura. Mark sempre foi muito compreensivo, coisa que não dava muito motivo para Rebecca ficar preocupada com o que pensaria. Ainda assim, muito tempo se passou desde a última vez que se viram, talvez algo tivesse mudado. 

Ela ficou muito feliz por este não ser o caso.

\- Rebecca, você não é mais uma criança. Tem o direito de ir para onde quiser, e isso inclui sair de casa. Você não é obrigada a ficar onde não quer. - sua mão, a que não segurava o biscoito, ergueu-se para acariciar a lateral do rosto e os cabelos da irmã. Embora ainda presos num coque, uma pequena parte começou a desmanchar de tanto que correu em meio à multidão. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e não resistiu em puxar o irmão para outro abraço apertado; estava com tanta saudade de seu afeto e carinho que pouco se importava com estarem no meio de uma festa chique. Saber que ele não estava bravo com ela por ter omitido a verdade e seus planos dele por tanto tempo a deixava muito feliz e aliviada. Quem sabe agora seus pesadelos não aliviassem também? - Me contará tudo sobre a mansão, não é? - perguntou Mark quando se separaram do abraço.

\- É claro! - ela sorriu. - Tenho certeza de que você vai adorar conhecer todos daqui também. São muito gentis e pessoas muito boas.

\- Não duvido de sua palavra. 

E por isso ela estava muito grata. Não sabia o que faria se seu irmão desaprovasse de suas escolhas. Apesar de a opinião pública já não importar tanto mais para ela, com exceção de quando a olhavam estranho, seu irmão era um caso específico, diferente dos demais. Por Deus, ela nem imaginava que ele descobrir tanto sobre si era uma possibilidade plausível - ele não respondeu suas cartas, não deu notícias a tanto tempo, ela sequer podia dizer que sabia que ele estava vivo! Como podia esperar que algo tão drástico assim aconteceria? 

Mark era alguém muito importante para ela, o único de sua família com quem ela ainda tinha algum tipo de apego sentimental, e sua opinião importava mais para ela do que a de qualquer outro. O que podia esperar de tal situação?

Mas ele estava tranquilo. Não gritou com ela, a encarou como uma pessoa normal, não deu chilique e estava muito feliz em vê-la. Ele a deu aquilo pelo que buscou durante tanto tempo em sua vida: confiança. Não exigiu dela nenhuma expectativa exagerada da forma como seus pais faziam. Ela amava muito seu irmão, mais do que tudo.

\- Por Deus, eu não consigo acreditar que você está aqui… Eu senti muito sua falta. - juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e, para sua surpresa, foi puxada para mais um abraço. Jamais julgaria seu irmão por demonstrar tanto afeto a ela em público; eles não se viam a anos! Além do que, abraços nunca são demais; Rebecca adorava trocas de afeto. Portanto, o abraçou com toda a força que podia.

No entanto, o abraço foi rapidamente interrompido por uma voz se juntando à eles, surgida do meio da multidão

\- Ah, vejo que encontrou meu amigo.

Rebecca pulou de susto e se afastou de Mark involuntariamente, os irmãos quase batendo as cabeças. Ela não devia estar assustada. Era apenas Estella. Mas, por Deus, não tinha como aquela beldade à sua frente ser Estella. Quer dizer, é claro que tinha, Estella era maravilhosa. O que ela quis dizer, na verdade, foi que ela estava maravilhosa além do normal. Estella estava simplesmente  _ soberba, _ com um vestido preto que cobria completamente seu corpo desde os seios até a ponta dos pés, longas luvas de mesma cor e uma maquiagem carregada com um chamativo batom vermelho que salientava seus lábios - apesar de Rebecca saber que os lábios de Estella eram bem finos na verdade.

\- O que achou da minha surpresa? - ela perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Ela planejou isso o tempo todo.

Com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, Rebecca não conseguiu responder sem divagar:

\- Estella… Eu nem sei o que dizer… 

\- Não diga nada. Me encontre depois da festa para agradecer; é melhor que vocês não desperdicem nem um segundo de seu tempo.

Foi apenas isso que tiveram de Estella antes que ela os desse as costas e sumisse em meio à multidão. 

Rebecca estava vagamente ciente de seu irmão falando com ela, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Estella. As pessoas ao seu redor tornaram mais difícil que ela a localizasse, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu manter seus olhos presos nela o tempo todo. Sua cabeça não pensava em nada, seus pensamentos totalmente parados; o coração batia com toda a força em seu peito, como um tambor. O mundo pareceu desaparecer. Rebecca só conseguia olhar para Estella, mesmo que ela não retribuísse o olhar - estava conversando com um rapaz do outro lado do salão. Ainda assim, sua beleza irradiava dela como se tivesse um sol no meio do salão, brilhando mais do que qualquer outra estrela jamais poderia sonhar. Rebecca era instantaneamente atraída por ela, puxada por sua gravidade até seu centro, a preocupação com a possibilidade de se queimar inexistente. Seu coração já queimava em desespero, ansiava por uma chance de que ela pudesse esticar a mão e chegar perto daquele sol; deleitar-se em seu calor e se deixar ser envolvida por ele, como se deitasse em uma cama aconchegante. Cada sorriso, cada movimento dos lábios, o brilho das lâmpadas refletidos no azul profundo de seus olhos, Rebecca queria fazer parte de tudo. Queria deitar-se sobre ela e ser absorvida por ela até esquecer do próprio nome e razão de existência. Não era algo que ela conscientemente ansiava, mas a sensação estava ali, queimando em seu peito, e as respirações aceleraram com o quanto mais ela permanecia distante daquilo que realmente desejava.

Percebendo o silêncio da irmã, Mark seguiu seu olhar pela multidão para ver o que era tão interessante que distraiu tanto sua irmãzinha. Surpresa não foi uma característica de sua expressão quando percebeu seus olhos presos em Estella, a qual já tinha se afastado do rapaz anterior e foi buscar uma bebida na mesa - ele só não esperava conseguir compreender tanto de sua irmã em tão pouco tempo. Os dizeres de suas cartas já o passavam uma boa impressão do que estava acontecendo naquela mansão, mas Mark nunca seria capaz de ter absoluta certeza a não ser que testemunhasse tudo com seus próprios olhos. E, bom, ele tinha acabado de testemunhar exatamente isso.

\- Então… Você gosta dela? - encarou a irmã de soslaio e sorriu de canto.

As bochechas de Rebecca assumiram uma cor vermelha forte e ela, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás.

\- Ah, não você também… 

\- Estão lhe enchendo a paciência? - Mark não devia estar surpreso com aquilo; afinal, ela não morava sozinha. Certamente outros veriam a forma como ela encarava Estella, com bem mais frequência que ele. - Sabe, Rebecca, você sempre escreveu sobre Estella de um jeito tão bruto e apaixonado que… Tem certeza de que não poderia ter nada entre vocês? Sei que mamãe e papai provavelmente não aprovariam, mas eles não estão mais conosco. Você está livre para seguir a vida da forma que desejar.

Rebecca abaixou a cabeça, constrangida, e juntou as duas mãos em frente ao corpo.

\- A verdade é que… Eu não sei o que eu sinto por Estella. Ela se tornou uma grande amiga minha, a pessoa para quem eu conto tudo, fora alguns outros amigos. Acredito que, se tivesse que definir alguma coisa, talvez eu esteja com medo de que algo dê errado. Não quero perder a primeira amiga que tive, a pessoa que me acolheu quando eu estava literalmente desmaiada na rua e me tratou melhor que nossos próprios pais, apenas por alguns sentimentos estúpidos.

\- E você acha que pode esconder esses sentimentos pelo resto da sua vida? Não seria mais saudável ser franca com ela? Se ela for a garota que você descreveu para mim em suas cartas, tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem. E, mesmo se não ficar, você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo, querida irmã. Se precisar de um lugar para ficar caso o pior aconteça, eu te receberei com prazer. Mas tenho certeza de que não vai precisar.

De todos em sua vida, Mark sempre foi a pessoa mais sensata. Ele sempre apoiou Rebecca em qualquer coisa que quisesse e fazia coisas por ela que seus pais nunca sequer considerariam fazer por ela. Quando as coisas pareciam sombrias em sua casa e nenhuma luz de esperança estava a vista, Mark era o primeiro a se aproximar de Rebecca para consolá-la. Ele sempre tinha os melhores conselhos e falava em uma língua que ela conseguia entender, não com todos os enigmas que seus pais faziam para seu futuro. Desde que era pequena, quando ainda tinha medo de tempestades, ele sempre se aproximou dela com um sorriso amigável e um abraço apertado; ele era a única pessoa em quem ela sempre pôde confiar para tudo. Por seus pais terem investido mais na educação de seu irmão do que na dela, Rebecca sempre confiou mais nele do que em outros para quando tinha uma pergunta. Seu irmão era a pessoa mais inteligente da família, pelo menos em seu ponto de vista. Tudo que ele dizia simplesmente fazia sentido, independentemente do quão complicado parecesse visto de longe. E Rebecca achou incrível como, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquele fato não mudou. Ele ainda a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Rebecca não era alguém de psicológico muito forte e não tinha muita resistência. Ela era boa em se enganar, tendo sido obrigada a fazê-lo por tanto tempo, mas, aparentemente, havia perdido sua manha. Sendo confrontada com a verdade que sabia ser verdade, ela não conseguiu não ceder. Já doía tanto por tanto tempo, ela estava desesperada para se sentir bem, verdadeiramente bem, de novo. Não havia como negar por muito mais tempo, não quando seu irmão, em apenas uma noite, percebeu o brilho em seu olhar.

Outro aspecto do qual Rebecca não tinha nenhuma experiência e muito menos controle era romance. Nunca se apaixonara além das pequenas paixões pelos homens bonitos das revistas de sua mãe. Quando as coisas começaram a esquentar em seu peito perto de Estella, ela não prestou muita atenção no início, dispensando como apenas um sentimento de gratidão para com a loira, a qual a resgatou de uma situação muito infortúnia. Mas agora, quando até mesmo seu irmão conseguia dizer que ela estava apaixonada sem a ter visto por tanto tempo, não tinha como escapar da verdade.

Derrotada, Rebecca suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Não mais tentaria esconder seus sentimentos de si mesma e tampouco de seu irmão. Quando ambos sabiam da verdade, não havia razão em tornar as coisas mais difíceis para si mesma - foi a única lição boa que trouxe de seus pais.

\- ... E o que eu faço?

Mark levou o dedo ao queixo, ponderando.

\- Tente chamá-la para dançar. Ela vai adorar o pedido, tenho certeza!

\- Eu não sei… Não sou boa dançarina.

\- Você vai se sair bem, tenho certeza.

Após alguns minutos a mais de encorajamento, Rebecca ajeitou o vestido, estufou o peito e marchou em direção à Estella, a qual ainda estava parada do outro lado do salão. Ela estava em frente à mesa de comida, bebericando o que devia ser vinho. Ninguém estava perto dela, o que significava que era a chance perfeita para ela se aproximar. Ignorou completamente o fato de que estava sem sapatos e foi direto para a loira. Parou no canto da mesa, com as duas mãos atrás das costas, e se inclinou na direção de Estella com um sorriso inocente nos outros.

\- Não gosta de dançar? - sua voz cortou o ar silencioso e chamou efetivamente a atenção da loira, a qual a viu apontar para a pista de dança, onde outros dançavam em pares.

\- Oh! Rebecca! Não é isso, meu bem, eu apenas não tenho par. Temo que os rapazes que compareceram sejam de potencial limitado.

Rebecca riu e se aproximou um pouco mais. Sutilmente, apoiou a mão sobre a de Estella e abaixou o copo de vinho de volta para a mesa. Em nenhum momento ela parou de olhar em sua direção.

\- Será que eu tenho um potencial alto o bastante para uma dança então? - a forma como as palavras saíram tão naturais de sua boca a deixaram espantada. Costumeiramente sua voz travaria ou sairia gaguejada e muito longe de ter um tom tão confiante e divertido. O que estava acontecendo com ela hoje?

Estella sorriu e, deixando o copo na mesa, tomou a mão de Rebecca na sua.

\- É claro que sim, minha querida. Eu sempre tenho tempo na minha agenda para passarmos tempo juntas.

Rebecca abriu o mais largo dos sorriso e guiou a loira para a pista de dança, onde, em meio aos outros casais com roupas de cores pálidas, elas se destacavam como um arco-íris no céu. 

Estella apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Rebecca e ela em sua cintura. Apesar da diferença de altura, evidenciada pela falta de sapatos da morena, ainda conseguiam se manter próximas o suficiente para dançarem sem mais problemas. 

Ao ritmo da música, seus pés começaram a deslizar pelo chão, seus vestidos arrastando sobre o piso e trazendo os vestígios da festa com elas. Entretanto, não era este um detalhe no qual elas eram capazes de reparar, estando concentradas demais nos olhos uma da outra. A luz era simplesmente perfeita sobre elas, no centro da pista de dança, onde toda a atenção podia ser facilmente atraída para elas. 

Estella apertou mais os ombros de Rebecca ao passarem ao lado de um casal entusiasmado demais para dançar, aproximando seus corpos e deixando seus rostos quase se tocando - ou melhor, o rosto de Rebecca quase tocando seu colo. Abaixando o olhar para sua parceira, a loira percebeu suas bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas e quentes encostadas no pouco de pele que tinha exposta acima dos seios. Dispensou o assunto com um riso e, puxando o corpo de Rebecca para mais perto do seu, Estella deslizou os cotovelos para seus ombros e acomodou a cabeça sobre a dela, como se a acomodasse em um abraço.

Música nenhuma tocava mais nos ouvidos de Rebecca, pois tudo fora substituído pelo som de seu coração agitado, desesperado por aquele contato. Seus pelos se arrepiaram ao sentir as mãos de Estella cutucarem suas costas nuas e as mãos quase caíram de sua cintura em meio ao desespero. Ela não estava esperando por uma situação assim, tampouco por essa reação da loira. De um segundo ao outro, foi como se não soubesse mais o que fazer; provavelmente nem poderia dizer o próprio nome se a perguntassem agora.

Em algum momento da dança, enquanto seus pés flutuavam no salão, ambas cruzaram os olhares e não conseguiram desgrudar. O mundo pareceu desaparecer de um segundo ao outro, absorvido pela música. Ar pareceu faltar em seus pulmões, de ambas as garotas, e seus rostos começaram a se aproximar cada vez mais, lentamente, até o momento em que seus batons se misturaram em um beijo terno, um suave e delicado contato de lábios.

Não durou muito e elas logo se separaram, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, mais do que o blush que passaram, e os olhos permaneceram fixos um no outro, as íris e pupilas brilhando com o reflexo das luzes neles.

\- Rebecca…

\- E-estella, eu… 

O ar ficou subitamente denso, pesado entre as duas, mas de uma maneira sutil que precisava estar envolvido no momento para perceber o verdadeiro significado. As mãos de Rebecca apertaram os ombros de Estella e, depois de hesitar, abriu a boca para se explicar. Contudo, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito soou do andar de cima, interrompendo a dança e o baile.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou a morena, olhando para onde veio o barulho.

\- Phillip! - Estella gritou e saiu correndo sem esperar por Rebecca. Subiu as escadas com pressa ao mesmo tempo que Pip saiu de um dos quartos e começou a descer.

\- Fica longe de mim! - gritou ele, virando-se para quem seguia atrás dele. Eram quatro rapazes: o ruivo que Rebecca encontrou antes, um gordo, um de cabelos pretos e um loiro de sardas no nariz.

\- Se acalma, Pip. - disse o loiro.

\- Não me chama assim! Só meus amigos e meu namorado podem me chamar assim!

\- E desde quando servos têm direitos? - rebateu o gordo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui em cima? - Estella esbravejou e bateu o pé, colocando-se entre o irmão e os rapazes.

\- Oooh, a irmãzinha veio te defender. - provocou mais uma vez o gordo, seu corpo capengando de um lado para o outro. Ele e os demais estavam claramente bêbados.

Ignorando o comentário infortúnio, Estella virou-se para o ruivo.

\- Senhor Broflovski, o senhor não tem mais dez anos para ficar de palhaçada com meu irmão. Você e seus amigos deviam ter vergonha de si mesmos.

\- Com todo o respeito, senhorita Havisham, como pode considerar um simples servo um membro de sua família? Ele não tem registro, não tem família e muito menos certificado de adoção. Por que a senhorita se rebaixa a esse nível?

\- As razões de minha vida não são do seu interesse. - ela retrucou com veneno na voz, mas ainda mantendo a compostura. - Mas o que é do meu interesse é que vocês todos deixem esta casa imediatamente. Eu estou absolutamente farta de vocês, adultos com fraldas, invadindo meus bailes! Ajam como a idade de vocês e tenham algum senso de dignidade!

\- Engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que guarda o servo como um irmão. - brincou o loiro.

\- Queria que eu o tratasse como um cachorro? Saiam da minha casa!

\- Foda-se! A gente não queria ficar nessa festa mesmo! - o moreno jogou os braços para cima e os três, com exceção do ruivo, saíram cambaleando pela escada até o salão, por onde passaram sendo observados por todos os convidados.

Enquanto os infelizes iam embora, Estella e Pip também desceram as escadas, a maior com uma mão nos ombros do irmão e sussurrando palavras de consolo em seu ouvido, das quais nenhuma era ouvida de fato.

Ao chegar no salão, foram logo aproximados por Rebecca, Leslie e Terrance, os dois que também estavam se divertindo na festa antes de tudo isso acontecer.

De repente, algo passou voando entre os irmãos, fazendo ambos darem um pulo para trás com o susto. Pip pôde sentir o vento soprando seus cabelos e o copo de vidro passando diretamente por seus olhos. O objeto se espatifou na parede, explodindo em um milhão de pedacinhos que se espalharam pelo chão. A luz refletindo nos pedaços davam a ilusão de glitter colorido, deixando quase fácil esquecer que aquilo se tornou basicamente uma armadilha para os pés.

Os olhares de todos se voltaram, revoltados, para a direção da qual veio o copo e pararam sobre o homem de cabelos pretos, cujas mãos ainda estavam em posição de atirar.

\- Stan! - exclamou o ruivo em protesto e bateu no ombro do amigo.

Embora todos estivessem mais do que revoltados com o que aconteceu - exceto Pip, que ainda não passara do estágio do espanto - ninguém foi mais rápido do que Estella a se pronunciar.

\- Você tentou matar meu irmão! Ele tentou matar meu irmão! - ela gritou, sua voz no tom mais alto que Rebecca já ouviu. Leslie tentou acalmá-la, se aproximando e sussurrando palavras de tranquilidade em seu ouvido, mas nada conseguiu diminuir as rugas de expressão e o ódio que emanava de Estella. - Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

Leslie tentou segurá-la, mas não teve tempo e a loira avançou para a mesa de comida. A bandeja de prata saiu voando da mesa, chocando-se diretamente com a cabeça de Stan e quase o levando ao chão. Os convidados viraram-se para Estella com os olhos arregalados e indignados, derivado do espanto de vê-la assim tão violenta. Seus empregados, por outro lado, não se surpreenderam nem um pouco. Na verdade, ela já devia ter feito isso desde o começo.

Daí pra frente foi um completo caos. O quarteto revidou com o máximo de coisas que podiam encontrar, incluindo a comida, e atiraram tudo na direção de Estella. Ela, no entanto, não teve muita dificuldade para desviar ou para revidar. Por sorte, a maioria das coisas de vidro estavam em seu lado do salão, o que evitava que eles matassem alguém naquela brincadeira. Pegou as comidas não destruídas que caíram de seu lado do salão e as jogou de volta, sua mira muito mais precisa que a deles, os quais acertaram apenas em seu vestido - o melhor tiro acertou seu busto. Os demais convidados, que não tinham nada a ver com isso, saíram correndo no mesmo segundo, deixando apenas os garotos, Estella e os criados para trás. Trombaram uns com os outros tentando chegar à saída, sem se importar com quem pisoteassem pelo caminho. Por sorte, ninguém pareceu se machucar.

Eram quatro contra um. Os rapazes deviam estar em vantagem, mesmo com menos coisas para atirar. Mas Estella não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Alguns pareciam simplesmente esquecer o quanto seus empregados eram fiéis à ela, além de todos manterem uma grande amizade e consideração uns pelos outros dentro e fora do trabalho. Leslie tomou o lugar de Estella atirando objetos da mesa, com um pouco menos de precisão, mas ainda assim muito boa. Terrance não fez questão de enrolar e se jogou diretamente no garoto do canto, um de cabelos loiros, e começou a brigar com ele, trocando socos e chutes com o máximo de força que ambos conseguiam. No meio daquela bagunça toda, Rebecca não percebeu que Pip havia sumido, assim como a própria Estella.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver justamente um dos que procurava chegar por trás de um dos rapazes, o gordo, e prender seu pescoço em um mata-leão, puxando-o violentamente para trás. Apesar de ele ser bem mais alto que Estella e ela estar com uma roupa que não facilitava muito o combate, as rugas de raiva em seu rosto e os dentes trincando diziam à Rebecca que ela não estava para desistir em nenhum momento próximo. A raiva a consumia tal qual ela nunca tinha visto antes, não a ponto de deixar seu rosto vermelho, quase tão vermelho quanto o de seu alvo.

Rebecca estava quase abrindo a boca para torcer por Estella quando esta foi acertada na nuca com uma bandeja e arrancada das costas do gorducho por ninguém menos que o ruivo de antes. Ele puxou Estella pelo pescoço e os cabelos, seus gestos inchando o peito de Rebecca com um calor que ela não se lembrava de sentir em qualquer momento em toda a sua vida. Estella abria a boca em desespero, procurando ar para encher os pulmões, mas tudo que encontrou foi um soco na barriga pelas mãos do gordo. 

Sujeita a frequentes situações de estresse e medo, Rebecca estava acostumada até mais do que o normal com as mãos tremendo. Sua casa nunca foi o local mais calmo da Terra e ela nunca foi a melhor pessoa em improvisar em qualquer coisa, o que a deixou sujeita aos gritos de seus pais durante muito tempo. Porém, ela não se lembrou de ter algum dia tremido de  _ raiva. _ Sua índole tinha o costume de ser sempre positiva, nunca teve a intenção, a vontade, de machucar alguém tanto quanto agora. Era um sentimento novo, que queimava em seu peito e a fazia ranger os dentes, sem saber o que fazer com ele.

Deu um passo para a frente, ameaçando ir até onde aqueles covardes brigavam com Estella, mas outra pessoa foi mais rápida e desferiu um soco na cara do que socava Estella.

Ao se levantar do chão, o moreno limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz e encarou Pip com um sorriso de deboche e o cenho franzido.

\- Criou bolas agora? - caçoou, mas o loiro não parou de encará-lo com a mesma expressão de ódio e desprezo de antes.

\- Eu não vou deixar vocês machucarem a minha irmã! Não queria vir atrás de mim?  _ Então vem! _ \- e saiu correndo.

Pip era mais baixo que todos eles, desde os criados até os convidados indesejados, mas era justamente essa altura que o dava a vantagem de correr mais rápido que eles. Deixando o ruivo para trás para confrontar Estella, o gordo começou a perseguir Pip, nenhum deles se importando de estarem pisando em cacos de vidro com os sapatos chiques. O loiro era bem mais rápido do que Rebecca esperava, conseguindo manter uma boa distância entre si mesmo e seu perseguidor, mas sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar assim para sempre; especialmente com tantos obstáculos pelo caminho. Inevitavelmente, Pip acabou tropeçando no meio da corrida, em uma tortinha de limão, e foi agarrado pelo colarinho da blusa pelas mãos cheias do moreno. Por ser mais alto que ele, Pip foi tirado do chão, seus pés inutilmente chutando e se esticando para tentar conseguir o mínimo de apoio que podia, mas foi tudo em vão.

O coração de Rebecca acelerou em seu peito e a ansiedade deu lugar a desespero. Ela não podia ficar parada vendo um amigo levar uma surra daquelas. Virou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para o outro, procurando algo para jogar. Leslie e Terrance estavam muito ocupados com os outros dois e Estella ainda estava presa lutando com o homem ruivo, o qual parecia estar usando de algum estilo específico de luta contra ela. Em um ato de desespero, agarrou a primeira coisa que encontrou no chão e atirou. Seu sapato.

O salto colidiu perfeitamente com a lateral da cabeça do moreno, o qual soldou Pip para leva as mãos à região machucada.

\- Caralho, Rebecca! Eu não sabia que você tinha uma pontaria tão afiada! - disse Leslie com as mãos na cintura.

Percebendo que não ganhariam essa luta, os rapazes se reagruparam e começaram a se retirar, de verdade dessa vez, e deixaram o lugar sem dizer mais nada.

Enquanto se retiravam, Rebecca percebeu um deles hesitando antes de correr. O rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Suas mãos lhe pareciam trêmulas e a expressão de pavor em seu rosto a mostrava que algo não estava certo. A morena seguiu o olhar dele com discrição e acabou percebendo que ele olhava para Estella. A loira o encarava de relance, com intensos olhos azuis, olhos azuis que pareciam saber de algo a mais. O ar pareceu mais pesado depois que ela notou isso, um zumbido ecoando em seus ouvidos e a segando para o mundo afora. Havia algo entre eles, uma tensão que ela não conseguia explicar. A forma como o moreno olhava para Estella e ela o encarava de volta com aquele brilho intenso no olhar, quase odioso, abriu um buraco no estômago de Rebecca e secou sua garganta.

Com a partida deles, restaram apenas os restos de comida e coisas quebradas no chão. Isso daria um trabalho danado para limpar.

\- Acha que eles vão prestar queixa? - perguntou Rebecca.

\- Não tenha dúvidas. - disse Estella e suspirou. - Sinto muito que você tenha que ter visto isso acontecer.

\- Isso certamente foi…  _ Algo. _ \- uma terceira voz se juntou às duas, pertencente a ninguém menos que Mark.

Tudo pode ser oficialmente acabado, cancelado, esquecido. Depois dessa demonstração de violência maluca e a bagunça em que a casa ficou, Mark com certeza desaprovaria das escolhas de Rebecca. Pensaria que ela resolveu se abrigar e viver com uma completa lunática em uma casa repleta de gente surtada. Mark nunca foi do tipo de atrair atenção, tampouco era ela, e o que aconteceu naquela noite estaria nos jornais da cidade toda com certeza. Se ele estivesse envolvido, seria o fim para sua empresa e companhia, tudo seria encaminhado para o vinagre. Portanto, precisava cortar laços com aquele lugar o mais rápido possível, antes que a notícia se espalhasse, o que significava que teria que deixar Rebecca para trás e deserdá-la.

Só de pensar nisso já deixou a morena cabisbaixa e com vontade de chorar. Não o fez por estar na presença de seus amigos. Eles precisariam do apoio dela naquilo tudo, por mais que fosse um sorriso falso. Podiam se preocupar pela manhã, não agora.

\- Sinto muito que você tenha que ter testemunhado isso, senhor, mas eu não podia deixar aqueles monstros machucarem meu irmão. - Estella cruzou os braços e se colocou na defensiva, olhando o moreno de cima e se aproveitando de sua maior estatura.

\- Oh, não, eu entendo completamente seu ponto! Que Deus me perdoe, mas se alguém fizesse algo de mal contra minha irmã, por tudo, eu não sei o que faria. Considerando que seu irmão foi atacado e você apenas o defendeu, acredito que a polícia ocultará o caso e o dará à você. Foi legítima defesa.

\- Espero que esteja certo. Odeio ter que preencher papelada de polícia. - Mark sorriu com carinho e soltou um riso, o qual, inadvertidamente, provocou um nos lábios de Estella. - Não gostaria de ficar para uma xícara de chá, senhor Cotswolds? Estou começando a gostar de você.

\- Se a senhorita não se importar de me receber, eu aceitarei com todo o prazer.

O baile foi um completo desastre. Ao invés de algo mais tradicional, com comida, dança e pessoas novas se conhecendo, a briga correu solta, sem nenhum dos lados se segurar e a casa agora estava toda detonada - o salão, pelo menos. Cacos de vidro podiam ser vistos até onde a vista alcançava, refletidos pelas luzes do lustre acima deles. A comida que devia estar nas mesas, oferecida em bandejas e apoios lustrosos para os convidados se servirem à vontade estava espalhada pelo chão, junto com as referidas bandejas e apoios, jogados em uma tentativa de nocautear os rapazes agressivos acertando-lhes na cabeça. Não deu muito certo, mas ao menos Estella não errou o alvo. Os convidados que foram pegos no fogo cruzados felizmente, ou infelizmente dependendo do ponto de vista, fugiram sem se machucar muito e Estella não teria que lidar com processos muito grandes na manhã seguinte. Se fosse cautelosa, conseguiria recordar todos os números de telefone e nomes para os quais precisaria ligar pela manhã e conseguiria fazer algum tipo de acordo com aqueles não afetados para não prestarem queixa. Não que fosse dar em alguma coisa se prestassem, pois ela tinha alguns dos melhores advogados do país; conseguiria sair dessa fácil.

No momento, Estella estava ocupada enfaixando um dedo cortado de Rebecca. Conversava aos poucos com Mark, mas às vezes calava-se sem aviso para se concentrar em ajeitar aquele corte da forma correta. Moveram-se para a sala de jantar após o conflito para abrir espaço para os criados limparem a sujeira do salão, e agora conversavam enquanto bebericavam suas xícaras de chá.

\- Perdão por fazer isso na mesa do chá, mas não podemos deixar você sangrando, não é? - Estella terminou o curativo e acariciou o dedo de Rebecca com carinho.

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita Havisham, eu não me incomodo nem um pouco. Na verdade, me deixa muito feliz ver que minha irmã encontrou uma pessoa tão boa como você para cuidar dela. Ela pode ser bem desastrada, sabe?

\- Mark! - Rebecca protestou com as bochechas vermelhas.

Estella pigarreou, sorrindo.

\- Parece que temos isso em comum. Phillip era um absoluto desastre quando era mais novo. Não mudou muito nos últimos anos; continua desastrado, mas só quando está nervoso.

\- Eu não sou tão desastrada assim. Você já foi pior que eu, Mark. - a morena insistiu e roubou a xícara dele para beber um pouco do líquido, quase como em um ato de birra.

\- Ah, é verdade. - Mark sorriu e coçou a nuca. - Dava um trabalho danado aos nossos pais quando era criança. Houve uma época em que pedi para ir à escola pública para saber como era, mas acabei desistindo da ideia depois de alguns incidentes.

Não totalmente verdade, mas  _ alguma _ verdade. Ambos compareceram à escola pública por alguns anos antes de seus pais tomarem medidas drásticas. Foi uma experiência controversa para dizer o mínimo. Rebecca nunca conseguiu se adaptar ou fazer amigos, ao contrário de seu irmão. Foram criados a maior parte de suas vidas com aulas em casa, então tiveram muito tempo para acelerar a própria educação e pouco tempo para aprender habilidades sociais. Na escola pública, seu irmão conseguiu se adaptar. Ela não. E foi dali que as coisas começaram a divergir.

\- É melhor eu ir andando. - comentou Mark para o ar. - Está ficando tarde e preciso acordar cedo amanhã para trabalhar. Foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Havisham.

\- Igualmente. Você é um rapaz muito interessante. Será um prazer que possamos fazer algum acordo comercial juntos. 

Mark sorriu e fez uma reverência educada com a cabeça, levantando-se e deixando a sala sem dizer mais nada, apenas dando um último abraço em sua irmã antes de partir.

No segundo em que a porta se fechou, Estella correu escada acima para o quarto de Pip. Depois de toda a confusão que aconteceu, ele devia estar arrasado. Ela sabia como ele não gostava de ter a atenção nele e nem de causar problemas, mas hoje ele protagonizou os dois. Estella teria subido ao quarto ao perceber que ele sumiu da mesa de chá, mas estava ocupada entretendo seu hóspede temporário. Precisava compensar agora que estava com tempo disponível.

A loira teve uma leve noção de Rebecca a seguindo pelo barulho de seus pés descalços correndo pelo chão. Parando para pensar, foi um belo milagre que ela não tenha pisado em nenhum caco de vidro. Ela devia ser bem mais cuidadosa do que Estella pensou a princípio.

\- Rebecca, talvez seja melhor você voltar para o seu quarto. - disse por cima do ombro. - Deixe que eu fale com meu irmão e o acalme. Você poderá vê-lo amanhã, quando ele estiver mais calmo e disposto a falar. Ele não gosta de atrair atenção quando problemas acontecem.

Por mais que a morena estivesse morrendo de preocupação por Phillip, entendia a situação e acatou o pedido de Estella, seguindo em frente para seu quarto e a deixando para trás. Em sua mente, coletou as perguntas que faria para o loiro quando o encontrasse na manhã seguinte. Sua preocupação com o bem-estar dele era mais importante que as perguntas que tinha para fazer, precisava dar à ele seu tempo e seu espaço.

Chegando no quarto do irmão, Estella fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si e caminhou na direção de Pip, que tinha a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, como se estivesse chorando. No entanto, não havia um único barulho no quarto que não fosse dos passos de Estella se aproximando.

\- Phillip? Podemos conversar? - perguntou ao se sentar na cama, colocando uma mão no ombro do irmão.

O menor, no entanto, não respondeu. Simplesmente apertou os braços sobre o rosto e encolheu na cama, tentando sumir.

Estella suspirou e desviou o olhar por um instante, uma pontada forte batendo em seu peito. Ela odiava ver seu irmão chateado assim. Ao contrário dos outros, Pip não se deixava fraquejar tão facilmente. Mesmo quando as coisas pareciam difíceis e todos estavam estressados, sabiam que podiam contar com ele como um porto seguro. Ele raramente se deixava abalar por negatividade e encarava todos os problemas que surgiam com um sorriso, como se nada pudesse estragar seu humor. Não tinham ideia de como ele conseguia, mas aos poucos todos que chegaram foram se acostumando ao jeitinho de Pip. Vê-lo daquela forma, tão cabisbaixo e chateado, nem um pouco como o rapaz feliz e positivo que todos conheciam deixava uma sensação estranha no estômago de Estella, uma mistura de erro e fracasso que ela não sabia se conseguiria aguentar.

Deslizou para mais perto dele, deixando a típica postura de mulher rígida e impaciente de lado e relaxando a postura.

\- Pip, querido, você sabe que eu adoro ver o seu rostinho, mas não posso se você estiver com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. - disse com a voz baixa, erguendo uma mão para acariciar os cabelos do loiro.

Demorou um pouco, mas Pip enfim tirou o rosto do travesseiro, embora ainda olhando para baixo e não para Estella. Os cabelos grudados no rosto indicavam que ele esteve chorando, assim como os olhos vermelhos e a carinha decepcionada. Apesar de ser bem paciente, seu irmão era mais sensível do que gostaria de admitir, especialmente tratando-se daquele assunto em específico. Tem sido assim desde que eles eram crianças e o coração de Estella se partia em um milhão de pedaços sempre que o via daquela forma.

\- Aí está você. - ela sorriu. Não gostava muito de tratá-lo como uma criança de colo, puxando para um abraço e sussurrando palavras de amor materno em seu ouvido, mas gostava menos ainda de quando ele ficava daquele jeito. Estella sabia escolher suas batalhas.

\- Desculpe por estragar o seu baile, Estella. Eu sei o quanto você gosta das suas festas e acabei arruinando suas chances de conseguir novos contratos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. O que me importa é que você esteja bem, nem que eu tenha que arrancar a cabeça de alguém pra isso.

O menor sorriu.

\- Acho que já sei de quem o Damien pegou essa fala.

\- O que você esperava? Ele vive me plagiando. Não é nem um pouco original.

\- Ah, ele sabe ser criativo quando quer. Desculpe, conversa de quarto… Preciso me policiar mais quanto a isso.

Estella forçou um riso e empurrou o assunto completamente de lado para abraçar seu irmão.

\- Eu te amo, Phillip. Não me importa quem você seja ou o que faça. Eu sempre vou amar você, mais do que tudo.

Ele deu um sorriso triste que durou apenas alguns segundos, sendo substituído por uma expressão dolorosa, mas retornou o abraço.

\- Eu nunca vou te entender, Estella. Por que você sempre foi tão legal comigo?

\- Porque você é meu irmão. - o apertou em seus braços. - Eu não me importo como você entrou na família ou qualquer coisa que seja. Os outros agem como se eu devesse me importar com o que aconteceu, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que não me importo de jeito nenhum. Você não é um servo. Você é meu irmão. Foda-se como eram as coisas antigamente, eu só me importo em ter você comigo agora, escutou? Não ligue pro que os outros disserem, pois você está aqui porque eu  _ quero  _ você aqui.

Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a chorar de novo. Pip ficava particularmente sensível quando se trata desses assuntos. Era sempre uma ótima sensação que preenchia seu peito quando Estella o assegurava com aquelas palavras em seus ouvidos.

\- Eu também te amo, irmã. Muito mais do que você imagina.

Gratidão não era nem o começo do quanto Estella era feliz com como as coisas aconteceram em sua vida. Ela e Phillip tiveram alguns problemas durante o caminho e muitas discussões, mas era inegável o papel que ele tinha na vida dela hoje. E Estella amava quem ela era hoje. Portanto, não tinha menos que muita gratidão por seu irmão; apesar de, na realidade, ser muito mais. Ele era seu familiar mais próximo, assim como seu mais precioso bem; ele era a única coisa boa que ela tinha de sua vida passada. A casa e a herança pouco importavam para ela, pois não conseguiria aproveitá-las da forma que o fazia hoje se não fosse por Phillip.

\- Eu nunca vou te abandonar. Nem mesmo se você fosse a escória da terra. Você vai ser sempre parte da minha família.

O loiro abriu um sorriso fraco e apertou os braços ao redor da irmã. Mas eles não tiveram mais muito tempo sozinhos. A porta abriu de repente e os olhares de ambos foram atraídos por Damien, o qual não fez muita questão de fazer uma entrada sutil. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu de canto.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Claro. - disse Estella e revirou os olhos enquanto ele fechava a porta.

\- Pelo visto a festa foi grandiosa. - brincou e riu para si mesmo, recordando do desastre em que estava o salão quando chegou. No entanto, o sorriso imediatamente desapareceu ao ouvir Pip fungar e afastar uma lágrima do olho. - O que aconteceu?

\- Os imbecis de sempre. Deram um jeito de se infiltrar na festa, ficaram perseguindo o Phillip e quase acertaram um copo na cabeça dele.

\-  _ Eles o que?! _

\- Vou entrar com um processo amanhã. - Estella se colocou no meio antes que Damien tivesse um ataque de raiva. - Estou cansada desses filhos da puta se infiltrando nas minhas festas e atormentando meu irmão. Estou de saco cheio.

Não era a primeira vez que aqueles quatro entravam escondidos em uma festa de Estella. Por ser conhecida pela fama e fartura dos eventos, não eram poucos os infelizes que tentavam entrar de penetra, fosse para tirar uma foto ou para tentar contato direto com a loira. Aqueles quatro, no entanto, entravam por uma razão completamente diferente. O único motivo de eles colocarem os pés em um evento social organizado por Estella é pela presença de Pip no local. Se Estella está presente, seu dito irmão mais novo não segue muito atrás. A alegria da vida daqueles homens infelizes era atormentar o garoto britânico que um dia foi vendido como servo para a família da menina rica. Era assim desde o período da escola, quando eles ainda eram pequenos demais para revidar. Por mais que ela tentasse, eles sempre davam um jeito de entrar, e a frustrava mais do que tudo não saber como eles faziam para sempre conseguir o que queriam.

Naquela noite, no entanto, ela havia perdido o controle. Ao invés de mandar que alguém os expulsasse como geralmente fazia, ela resolveu se juntar aos jogos deles e se jogou para cima deles em uma verdadeira briga de tapa. Já faz muito tempo desde que ela tinha tido a oportunidade de quase arrancar os cabelos de alguém, mas pelo visto não perdera o jeito. Ainda conseguia fazer um bom estrago se seu adversário a provocasse o suficiente.

Com um suspiro, ela separou-se do abraço de Pip e o deu um beijo na testa antes de levantar da cama.

\- Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Não tô a fim de ouvir vocês dois fazendo… Você sabe o que. - ao passar por Damien, segurou os braços e abaixou o tom de voz. - Tome cuidado com ele, pois está sensível. Se acontecer algum problema, mande me chamar imediatamente.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para direções opostas. 

Estella detestava deixar seu irmão sozinho assim quando ele não estava bem, mas confiava em Damien o suficiente para lidar com a situação. O que ela precisava agora era deitar em sua cama e relaxar.

Foi precisamente o que ela fez. No segundo em que a porta do quarto fechou, tratou de tirar toda a roupa, entrar em seus pijamas, tirar a maquiagem e se jogou de costas na cama. Estava completamente exausta.

Enquanto puxava um livro para ler e passar o tempo antes de o sono a alcançar, não se percebeu tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sua mente divagando para o beijo que compartilhou com Rebecca. Seu coração aos poucos começou a vibrar em seu peito e um sorriso puxou os cantos da boca. Se ignorasse o restante da noite, aquele momento foi bem interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

(...)

A pontada de dor na cabeça de Rebecca demorou alguns segundos para chegar na manhã seguinte. Estranhamente, estava bem cedo quando seus olhos se abriram. Para quem foi dormir às quatro da manhã, acordar às seis não era algo muito saudável; mas ela não estava cansada.

Oh, boy, mas que festa agitada foi aquela da noite passada. Rebecca reencontrou seu irmão, dançou com Estella, elas se beijaram e depois caíram na porrada com um bando de “desconhecidos”. Ao mesmo tempo que assustador, foi muito excitante. Rebecca nunca esteve metida no meio de uma briga antes. Não conhecia nenhum golpe de nenhum estilo de luta, não tinha braços fortes e não sabia reagir sob ameaça, mas agiu com tanta naturalidade que, por Deus, parecia até outra pessoa! Se sentia culpada por ter feito aquilo com aquelas pessoas, principalmente considerando o estado deplorável que estavam quando saíram da festa, mas se consolava pensando que era em autodefesa. Eles atacaram primeiro, quase acertaram um copo de vidro no rosto de Phillip, ela não podia simplesmente ficar parada vendo seus amigos defendendo uns aos outros e não fazer nada.

Deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, Rebecca se levantou, ignorando também a enxaqueca, e desceu direto para o café, sem se importar de ver como estava sua aparência ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Bom dia. - cumprimentou Leslie ao passar por ela no corredor.

\- Bom dia, Rebecca. - ela sorriu. - Como está a mão?

Rebecca tinha até se esquecido que se cortara com o vidro durante a briga. Não sabia como não tinha pisado em nada, mas agradecia muito por não ter acontecido nenhum desastre. 

Estella tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com o curativo em seu dedo. Ela nem sentia nada.

\- Não dói tanto quanto pensei. Parece mais um corte de papel.

Leslie assentiu em compreensão e a acompanhou até a sala de jantar.

\- Estella está cuidando de alguns assuntos, então pode ser que ela demore pra voltar.

\- Receberam queixa? - perguntou a de cabelos enrolados, apreensiva.

\- Eu temo que sim. Mas ela sempre sai dessa. São as vantagens de ter um advogado e muito dinheiro. - brincou ela. Uma piada um tanto quanto de mau gosto. - Pelo menos conseguimos bastante dinheiro para as arrecadações.

\- Arrecadações?

\- Ah, sim, eu esqueci de te contar. Lady Estella sempre doa quantidades generosas do lucro que consegue para instituições de caridade. É parte do motivo pelo qual ela faz esses bailes. Se estiver bonita o suficiente, maiores ficam as chances de os cavalheiros que convidamos doarem para nosso fundo de arrecadação. Costumamos doar para instituições que lutam contra o câncer e que apoiam a luta contra o racismo e misoginia, mas atualmente temos registrado um bom fluxo de dinheiro para instituições de ajuda aos sem teto. - Leslie esticou o braço para pegar uma salsinha. - Que bom que conseguimos grandes investidores nos últimos tempos... 

Conforme os meses, e futuramente os anos, foram se passando, Rebecca começou a entender com o que exatamente Estella trabalhava. Ela era uma empreendedora. Administrava algumas empresas de produção de roupas e tecidos e também fazia grandes investimentos em indústrias de robótica e algumas de artes e trabalhos comunitários. Todas as roupas que tinha em sua casa foram pensados por ela, alguns até feitos com as próprias mãos. Por isso Leslie sempre tinha vestidos chiques na mão. Também explicava o porquê de todos sempre acharem Estella tão chique e diferenciada naquela cidade - seus modelos não eram vendidos por lá, mas sim para cidades maiores. Era mais uma questão de estratégia, pois se mirasse em regiões mais ricas, podia arrancar mais dinheiro deles e assim teria mais lucro para reinvestir em suas próprias empresas.

A família Havisham vinha fazendo isso a gerações, porém a parte da prática de filantropia da família começou com Estella quando assumiu o lugar de sua mãe.

Rebecca achava isso muito altruísta da parte de Estella, pois não via muitas pessoas comentando sobre doar para instituições sem investir completamente nos próprios negócios. A maior parte disso acontecia por baixo dos panos, então poucos ficavam sabendo do quanto realmente ia para a empresa de Estella e o quanto desaparecia em pleno ar. De alguma forma, descobrir aquilo fez Rebecca considerar Estella ainda mais alto em seu conceito. Ela tinha se apaixonado pela pessoa certa.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rebecca enquanto ela se preparava para começar a comer.

No segundo em que colocou o garfo no prato, a porta se abriu e o diabo entrou pisando duro em direção à mesa. Estella soltou um forte suspiro e sentou na ponta da mesa, ao lado de Rebecca, e bateu a cabeça no prato.

\- Longa manhã? - especulou a morena.

Recebeu um gemido em resposta e nada mais, nem mesmo um movimento de cabeça. A loira devia estar verdadeiramente exausta. Rebecca não conseguia pensar no quanto ela teve que explicar para a polícia sobre o que aconteceu, nem o quanto teve que gastar para limpar seu nome. Talvez ela pudesse pedir para maneirar na comida pelos próximos meses.

\- Conseguiu resolver o assunto? - perguntou Leslie. Mais um gemido. - Vou considerar isso um sim.

\- Espero que o Pip não tenha ficado muito chateado com o que aconteceu… - ponderou Rebecca em voz alta.

\- Ele ficou. - respondeu uma voz grave ao entrar na sala. Duas das três garotas, e vocês já sabem quem são, viraram-se para a porta, para Damien, e o acompanharam com o olhar até chegar na mesa. - Passei quase a noite toda conversando com ele… 

\- “Conversando”. - Leslie brincou com aspas com os dedos e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\-  _ Conversando com ele _ \- insistiu Damien. - E ele não estava muito contente com o ocorrido. Dizia que era sua culpa.

\- Imagino como deve estar sendo difícil para ele. Atrair gente tão desagradável apenas por ser quem ele é? Eu certamente me sentiria culpada também. - Rebecca abaixou a cabeça para sua comida, de repente não sentindo mais tanta fome. - Tem algo que possamos fazer para animá-lo?

\- Não se preocupe com isso, ele vai ficar bem. Vou ter que sair pra trabalhar logo logo, mas prometi pra ele que passaríamos a noite juntos assim que eu chegasse.

\- Vou tentar não esquecer dos meus tampões de ouvido antes de dormir. - disse Estella com um grunhido e bateu o rosto cansado na mesa onde se sentou.

Damien riu, mas não comentou nada sobre o assunto e saiu da sala sem insistir em qualquer brincadeira.

Rebecca estava estranhando a relação daqueles dois já há algum tempo. Quando conheceu Damien, a tensão entre os dois não podia ser mais óbvia, parecia até que voariam na garganta um do outro se ela não estivesse presente. Conversavam com vozes agressivas e cheias de escárnio e ranço, os olhos brilhando com ódio vívido e puro, como dois inimigos mortais de uma novela do horário popular da televisão. Ela não fazia a menor ideia da razão de agirem assim um com o outro. Podia ser uma briga antiga que deixou cicatrizes profundas ou algo semelhante, mas nunca chegou a ter certeza do que se tratava. E de repente a tensão desapareceu por completo, como se eles sempre fossem amigáveis com o outro. Rebecca ficou em completo choque quando percebeu pela primeira vez, pensou até ter acordado em um universo paralelo, mas ao perceber estar no lugar correto, pensou que o problema seria com Estella. A loira riu na cara dela quando perguntou se ela estava passando bem, se tinha febre ou algum sintoma de insanidade, simplesmente a dispensou e afagou seus cabelos, sem lhe dar resposta alguma. As interações continuaram da mesma forma conforme os dias se seguiram e, por mais que Rebecca estivesse feliz por eles talvez terem resolvido seus problemas, uma parte dela ficava sempre de guarda alta para caso eles decidissem começar a brigar em um momento aleatório do dia. Confiava em Estella e passou a confiar em Damien relativamente rápido depois que o conheceu melhor, mas ela também confiava em segurança própria e defesa pessoal, o que a obrigava a estreitar os olhos sempre que eles ficavam perto demais com aqueles sorrisos enrustidos nos rostos.

Com o passar do café da manhã, Rebecca quase se esqueceu do que queria dizer à Estella, ambas tendo se dado tão bem naquela manhã, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Teve que correr atrás da loira quando esta se esgueirou para fora da sala, seu sono a impedindo de fazer qualquer barulho.

\- Estella? - a abordou na escada, levantando uma mão para chamar sua atenção. A loira se virou para ela, lutando para manter os olhos abertos e o cansaço longe. - Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento na noite anterior. Eu sinto que violei seu espaço pessoal. Eu peço perdão.

E, de repente, ela estava desperta.

\- Rebecca, não houve violação alguma. Está tudo bem. Você não fez nada de errado. - sorriu um sorriso gentil para ela e levou uma mão para seu ombro para assegurá-la do que disse. Talvez fosse o sono, mas algo a instigou a entreter aquele pensamento. - O que beijos significam para você, meu bem? Seja sincera.

A morena engoliu em seco, hesitando a responder.

\- Creio que… Um beijo deve ser algo especial que você compartilha com alguém que goste. Não tem problema não ser, mas eu não compartilharia desse ato com alguém por quem não tenho sentimentos. Não me sentiria confortável.

É claro que ela omitiu o fato de nunca ter beijado na vida. Era algo que Estella não precisava saber. Se Rebecca reservava aqueles momentos para pessoas por quem tinha sentimentos mais profundos que amizade, Estella era a primeira.

A loira fechou os olhos e murmurou em compreensão, então virando-se de costas para Rebecca.

\- Eu nunca me permiti ser cortejada de alguma forma antes. Muitos homens tentaram fazê-lo, uns de maneiras mais adequadas que outros, mas todos encontraram o mesmo destino. Eu sempre me reservei a rejeitar todas as cantadas e cortejos que ofereceram para mim, independente de quem seja. Hoje, eu lhe abro uma exceção. - fitou a morena por cima do ombro com seus olhos azuis, os quais não falharam em pegar o exato momento em que ela percebeu do que Estella estava falando. - Estarei a seu aguardo na sala, quando chegar a hora do jantar, mas quem sabe não nos encontramos no caminho?

Rebecca ficou paralisada no meio da escada enquanto Estella subia e, pouco a pouco, desaparecia de vista. O desespero só bateu de fato ao ouvir a porta do quarto dela se fechar, logo ao fim de um grande corredor, e ela desceu as escadas correndo para novamente entrar na sala de jantar, em busca de Leslie ou qualquer um que pudesse ajudá-la.

Demorou para encontrá-los, pois estavam escondidos na sala de jogos, mas não hesitou nem por um segundo em cuspir, em um ritmo demasiadamente acelerado tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Seus amigos ficaram estupefatos, sem reação, até que Leslie quebrou o gelo sendo a primeira a comemorar. Gritava dizendo como “já sabia” e que “finalmente estava acontecendo”, enquanto Terrance e Pip ocupavam-se em acalmar a morena histérica.

\- O que eu faço?! - ela exclamava repetidamente, seu tom de voz aos poucos abaixando ao ponto que ela murmurava a mesma pergunta para as mãos trêmulas, as pontinhas dos dedos batendo com a outra palma.

\- Rebecca, se acalme. - Pip tentou assegurá-la de que tudo acabaria bem mais uma vez, mas era como se ela não conseguisse ouvi-lo.

\- Eu não sou boa nem para impressionar os rapazes da minha antiga rua, como poderei impressionar uma  _ Lady?! _

Foi apenas quando Leslie entrou na figura e forçou Rebecca a se colocar de pé que ela pareceu se acalmar.

\- Rebecca, fique tranquila. Nós cuidaremos de tudo para que esse jantar seja inesquecível para vocês duas.

Enquanto a morena, com a respiração agora mais calma, retribuía Leslie com um sorriso, Terrance cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês vão arruinar tudo. - murmurou.

A de roupas amarelas arquejou exageradamente, fingindo estar ofendida.

\- Para de me subestimar, show de circo! Além do mais, eu entendo de casais. Essa noite vai ser tão esplêndida que, quando o jantar acabar, elas já estarão casadas!

As mãos de Rebecca tremeram, nervosas com aquela situação. Era coisa demais para sua cabeça em pouco tempo. Ela não conseguiria aguentar!

\- Hum… Que tal baixar um pouquinho as expectativas? - sugeriu Phillip com um sorriso torto. - Talvez Estella prefira algo mais simples ao invés das extravagâncias com que está sempre acostumada. Sabem como dizem: menos é mais.

\- Não seja tolo, Pip. - disse Leslie. - Não acha que isso também é um plano de Estella para cortejar Rebecca? Ela pode fazer parecer que está se deixando levar, mas você e eu sabemos como ela gosta de manter o controle sobre as coisas. Vai tentar puxar a sardinha para o lado dela. Isso não é um encontro, é uma competição!

Isso era ainda pior do que deixar tudo para Rebecca fazer sozinha. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como planejar um encontro e não sabia lidar com a pressão de competições. Ela perderia aquilo com certeza! Sua única chance de impressionar Estella e conseguir seduzi-la já foi para o ralo antes mesmo de ela pensar em qualquer coisa para fazer.

Percebendo o desconforto e desesperança de Rebecca, Pip ignorou a discussão que estava acontecendo entre os demais e se aproximou da morena, tocando-a em seu ombro com cuidado e sorrindo quando ela olhou para ele.

\- Não se preocupe com hoje à noite, Rebecca. Eu conheço minha irmã e, se tem algo que ela gosta, é você. Qualquer coisa que fizer já vai deixá-la muito feliz. Mas, se serve de alguma coisa, ela gosta bastante de ter a atenção dos outros nela, mesmo que ela não tenha coragem de admitir em voz alta… Se você der atenção pra ela, com certeza vai conseguir que ela grude os olhos em você em resposta. Tente perguntar sobre histórias do trabalho dela ou algo assim. Ela adora desabafar sobre o trabalho, e está precisando mesmo.

\- Ela tem andado estressada, não?

Ele assentiu.

\- Especialmente depois do baile de ontem. As acusações não vão dar em nada, tenho certeza, mas ela pode perder alguns contatos com esse fiasco. Isso a está deixando muito nervosa.

Rebecca assentiu em compreensão e prometeu levar o conselho do loiro em consideração. 

Pip começou a se afastar, sorriso nos lábios, mas Rebecca esticou a mão para pará-lo antes que pudesse.

\- Ei, Pip, eu só queria dizer que, se precisar de alguém para conversar sobre o que aconteceu, pode vir falar comigo.

O loiro pendeu a cabeça para o lado, ponderando, mas arregalou os olhos ao se tocar.

\- Ah, isso não é necessário, Rebecca. Eu já estou muito melhor. Conversei com minha irmã e meu namorado. Juro que estou melhor.

Rebecca não sabia dizer se confiava muito bem na palavra de Pip, Estella a disse que ele costuma mentir para não preocupar os demais, mas, na situação em que estava, não tinha muita escolha senão fazê-lo. O deu um abraço e os dois seguiram seus caminhos, Pip para sabe-se lá onde é Rebecca para o quarto. Se fosse planejar aquilo da forma correta, faria onde pudesse se concentrar: um lugar sem pessoas fazendo barulho e gritando em seu ouvido.

Quando a noite caiu, tudo já tinha se resolvido em sua cabeça.

Rebecca encontrou-se com Estella no corredor, a loira usando o vestido mais adorável que Rebecca já a tinha visto trajar. Era um que ia até a altura do joelho, sem nenhum adereço, apenas flores coloridas desenhadas nas proximidades da extremidade, certamente uma criação da própria Estella. Enquanto isso, Rebecca se contentou com apenas um vestido amarelo básico, nada demais. Estava feliz com como era. 

Ela havia decidido seguir o conselho de Pip e manter tudo simples naquela noite. Portanto, quando Estella perguntou o que elas estariam fazendo durante o encontro, ficou surpresa ao ser guiada para um jantar como todos os outros e para uma caminhada sob as estrelas em seguida.

Ao mesmo tempo que Rebecca estava morrendo de nervosismo sobre o que tinha planejado para aquela noite, estava esperançosa de que tudo daria certo como Pip a disse. Pelo menos ao momento que saíram da casa, Estella parecia contente. Pareceu gostar de caminhar sob as estrelas e sentar debaixo de uma árvore para contar constelações.

Surpreendentemente, Estella tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre espaço. Nomeou muitas constelações que Rebecca só tinha ouvido falar ou sequer conhecia. Foi um momento muito informativo. 

Apesar do vento gelado, as duas duraram muito bem no frio dentro da atmosfera calorosa de deitar uma ao lado da outra e entrelaçar as mãos do lado do corpo. Calor subiu para suas bochechas e incendiando um pavio de uma bomba implantada a muito tempo em seus corações - mas não necessariamente era uma bomba ruim, no entanto. De alguma forma, sentiam que podia ser algo muito bom.

Enfim, acabaram cedendo ao frio cerca de uma hora depois de ficarem deitadas no chão. Apesar de o momento estar ótimo de se aproveitar juntas, seus corpos precisavam de calor de verdade. Nisso, acabaram subindo para o quarto de Estella, onde a loira dizia ter cobertores quentinhos para as duas se aquecerem.

O cômodo não era tão diferente do de Rebecca, só um pouco maior e organizado diferente para  _ parecer _ assim. Mas havia sim, de fato, mais o que fazer lá do que Rebecca podia fazê-lo em seus aposentos.

\- Seu quarto é maravilhoso, Estella. - a morena elogiou com um sorriso, tirando os sapatos sujos antes de sentar-se na beira da cama.

\- Eu agradeço pelo elogio. Fique à vontade.

\- Você tem uma televisão! 

A curiosidade de Rebecca certamente era um deleite para os olhos de Estella, que não hesitou em sorrir com contento.

\- Tenho sim. Quer assistir algo antes de deitar? Eu não assisto muito, mais uso como som de fundo enquanto leio meus livros, mas fique à vontade.

As duas se decidiram a assistir um filme antes de encerrar o encontro e, por mais tedioso que pudesse soar falando em voz alta, elas se divertiram bastante tirando sarro dos atores que fizeram o filme.

Em momento algum elas soltaram as mãos.

Quando foi hora de Estella guiar Rebecca para fora do quarto, foi como se um peso tivesse desaparecido de seu peito. Ela se sentia muito mais leve, como não se sentia a anos. Podia enfim respirar e sentir que estava respirando. Havia algo sobre a presença de Rebecca junto a ela naquela noite, fazendo nada além de o que faziam sempre, sem a pressão de alguém gritando em seu ouvido e trabalho a pressionando para ser feito. Foi um momento muito deleitoso.

\- Muito obrigada pelo encontro, Rebecca. Eu me diverti muito. Sabia que essas coisas podiam ser divertidas, mas não esperava que fosse ter um tempo tão bom.

A morena riu.

\- Mas nós nem fizemos nada diferente do normal.

\- Só estar com você já é muito mais do que eu poderia pedir, meu bem. Eu gosto de coisas simples para passar meu tempo livre, e você tornou tudo ainda melhor. - segurou o rosto de Rebecca pelo queixo e sorriu com prazer.

Esse tempo todo, Pip estava certo. Rebecca estava aliviada de ter ouvido à voz da razão.

\- Fico feliz que tenha se divertido. Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes.

\- Sim, devíamos.

Constrangimento acompanhou o silêncio e subiu para o rosto de ambas, deixando ambas as bochechas vermelhas. Em seus interiores, ambas tinham os mesmos questionamentos e sentimentos, mas apenas uma delas conseguiu vocalizá-los:

\- Rebecca, eu posso te beijar?

Pega de surpresa com a pergunta, Rebecca hesitou por um momento antes de responder, mas precisou apenas ver a expressão envergonhada de Estella para seu coração derreter e ela ceder:

\- É claro que pode. Nem precisa perguntar.

Estella riu e puxou o rosto de Rebecca para si com uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço. O contato foi breve, mas o suficiente para enviar arrepios por todo o corpo delas. Foi como se, naquela pequena fração de segundo que o beijo durou, elas fossem transportadas de volta para a noite passada, com luzes brilhando ao seu redor e o mundo inteiro desaparecido. Não havia sensação melhor.

\- Você beija bem, sabia? - Estella sorriu um sorriso de gloss borrado e retraiu as mãos para si mesma. A morena nunca a havia visto com tal postura antes; era absolutamente adorável.

\- Obrigada! Significa muito saber isso já que nunca fiquei com ninguém antes. - mordiscando o canto do lábio, Rebecca disfarçou a vergonha e resolveu simplesmente perguntar de uma vez: - Gostaria de sair dar mais uma volta amanhã?

Estella não levou nem um segundo para decidir-se em sua resposta:

\- Adoraria. 

As duas se envolveram em um abraço, seguido de outro beijo, este mais profundo e duradouro que o anterior, e deram seus boa noites antes de se separarem, as mãos hesitando de deixar a da outra ao pisarem no escuro dos caminhos que seguiram.

Custou muito à ambas para dormir naquela noite, os travesseiros cheios de gritos e suspiros de alegria e os corações inflados com contento.

(...)

Não havia muito esperando por Rebecca no dia de hoje. Era o dia de folga dos empregados, o que significava que ela estaria sem companhia até que o amanhecer do dia seguinte chegasse. Não quer dizer que não tinha o que fazer, é claro, mas teria de fazer sozinha até que Estella pudesse sair e se juntar à ela.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, conversava com Leslie por mensagem. Ela a estava contando sobre como Terrance e Damien fizeram uma bagunça na loja de guloseimas em que entraram e como não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Rebecca pôde apenas rir e lhe desejar boa sorte, pois aqueles dois eram difíceis de lidar.

Quando as mensagens pararam de chegar, ela deduziu que Leslie ficara ocupada e que estava aproveitando o tempo para interagir com seus amigos fora do ambiente de trabalho. E assim Rebecca também decidiu fazê-lo.

Como uma semana passou tão rápido, ela não sabia dizer. Parecia até que foi no dia anterior que ela e Estella deram seu primeiro beijo na pista de dança, e ainda mais recente era a memória das duas saindo em um pequeno e casual encontro para olhar as estrelas, encerrando a noite com mais alguns beijos antes de irem à seus aposentos. 

Os dias que se seguiram passaram igualmente rápidos, e com uma naturalidade com a qual Rebecca não estava acostumada. Estella e Rebecca se encontraram no dia seguinte ao encontro como em qualquer outro, com apenas uma conversa rápida, e foram em um segundo encontro durante à noite. Nada mudou. Ela esperava algum tipo de constrangimento inicial ou algo semelhante, mas isso passou longe de acontecer. Ambas aceitaram o início daquele relacionamento como se estivessem dentro dele desde o início.

Passos vindo da escadaria tiraram a atenção da morena do telefone e a trouxeram para a dona deles, Estella, que descia com um telefone próprio em mãos.

\- Consegui um pequeno intervalo dos meus afazeres; apenas precisei mandar algumas cartas para outros empreendedores e agora já estou liberada. Gostaria de fazer algo juntas? - perguntou ela à Rebecca, guardando o celular em um pequeno bolso do vestido. 

Ela assentiu vigorosamente, levantando-se do sofá.

O sol brilhava estonteante do lado de fora, um dia colorido, ótimo para dar uma caminhada pelo jardim, que é o que elas estavam fazendo naquele exato momento. Ao invés de irem pela parte da frente, foram pelos fundos, pois, nas palavras de Estella, havia algo que ela gostaria de discutir com sua namorada. Rebecca não esperava que fosse algo grave - e se descobriu certa quando chegaram ao jardim -, então não sentiu nenhum problema em entrelaçar seu braço ao de Estella e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Estou pensando em montar um jardim especial aqui nos fundos de casa. - a loira lhe contou ao chegarem em uma área aberta com poucas árvores ao redor. - Erguer algumas paredes de cerca viva e colocar algo de especial no centro do “labirinto”. Talvez um lugar especial para piqueniques reservados ou apenas um jardim com flores de trepadeira para crescerem nas cercas. Seria um lugar especial para aqueles que precisam de algum momento sozinhos ou para onde vão para passar momentos com a pessoa amada.

Se aquilo era uma indireta ou não, Rebecca não fazia ideia.

\- Parece uma excelente ideia! Seria muito bom poder passear num lugar desses; e, considerando o quanto você tem de espaço para aproveitar em sua casa, seria muito bom poder preencher um dos lugares vazios com uma visão bonita de plantas e flores. Eu adoro jardinagem, você sabe.

\- Sim, eu sei, querida. Foi exatamente por isso que pedi para me ajudar. Sei que meus funcionários trabalham muito bem juntos e que o serviço é excelente, mas às vezes eu penso que, se você acha tão interessante esse assunto de jardinagem e se diverte tanto trabalhando com os demais, talvez eu possa arrumar um espaço em minha agenda para me juntar à vocês e trabalharmos juntos para construir algo belo.

Os olhos de Rebecca brilharam com a ideia e ela bateu as mãos, entusiasmada.

\- É uma excelente ideia! Tenho certeza de que todos adorariam sua companhia! Ou melhor, eu e Phillip, já que somos os únicos que cuidam do jardim quando você está indisponível.

Estella revirou os olhos, mas manteve um sorriso educado e gentil nos lábios.

\- Se você pudesse colocar o que quisesse aqui, o que colocaria? Eu, particularmente, imaginei algumas mesas com cadeiras decoradas nos cantos do jardim para desfrutarmos de uma deliciosa xícara de chá debaixo do sol fraco e em meio ao cheiro das flores. Talvez um balanço ou um espaço debaixo de uma árvore também seja interessante, assim teremos um lugar bom para piqueniques também. Não sei se reparou, mas a árvore perto da casa morrerá em breve e planejo mandarem cortá-la para plantar uma nova no lugar. Então, até lá, ficaremos sem um lugar com sombra para comermos sem nos preocupar com o sol. Gosto de vitamina D como qualquer outra pessoa, mas para tudo tem um limite.

\- Sim, eu reparei na árvore. Acho uma excelente ideia! Você tem muito bom gosto para estética, Estella.

\- Durante certo tempo de minha vida, tive paixão por arquitetura e design. Quase tudo nesta mansão e no jardim foi feito por decisão minha. Me alegra muito que você tenha gostado.

Estella não esperou por uma resposta de Rebecca para caminhar até a árvore e se deitar debaixo dela, sem se importar se sujaria seu vestido ou não.

Percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, Rebecca a seguiu e se deitou ao seu lado, bem debaixo da sombra das folhas. E ali elas permaneceram pelo resto da tarde.

(...)

Conforme as folhas foram mudando de cor, preparando-se para cair no inverno, as coisas também mudaram na mansão Havisham. Na verdade já o haviam feito a algum tempo - desde a união de Estella e Rebecca para ser mais preciso. Tudo continuava no mesmo ritmo, a mesma rotina, mas agora, caso os empregados dessem sorte, tinham a pequena chance de encontrar as duas passeando pela casa de mãos dadas e rindo enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Trazia brilho para os olhos de todos que as viam, a felicidade no rosto da senhorita Havisham era verdadeiramente admirável.

Sempre uma mulher centrada e séria, era difícil vê-la perder a compostura quando não em um jogo de pôquer. Seu trabalho apenas exigia isso dela, não é como se fosse inteiramente fria, mas muitas vezes ela tinha o hábito terrível de trazer essa postura para dentro de casa, aplicando em seu dia a dia, mesmo quando não era mais hora de trabalhar ou até quando estava sozinha. 

Mas isso mudou drasticamente quando Rebecca entrou em sua vida, e mais ainda quando elas resolveram caminhar de mãos dadas. Estella falava mais, se divertia mais,  _ sorria _ mais e ver aquela transição em sua vida foi um deleite para as pessoas mais próximas de si. Todos acreditavam que ela merecia do maior e do melhor, mais ainda depois de tudo pelo que ela passou, Rebecca simplesmente deu um jeito de realizar todos os desejos dos amigos mais próximos de Estella.

Meses passaram em um piscar de olhos, cores mudaram e desbotaram conforme as estações foram passando, e até mesmo o trabalho de Estella se adaptou ao novo relacionamento dela com Rebecca. Sendo patrocinadora de pesquisas e contribuindo com o financiamento de construções, não tardou muito para que um convite para a inauguração de um novo hospital chegasse à caixa do correio da mansão. Isso lembrou Rebecca das vezes em que viu a foto de Estella nos jornais, quando ia fazer compras junto da mãe. Finalmente soube de fato do que se tratavam aquelas notícias que tanto chamavam a atenção dos rapazes e grandes empresas. 

Cada evento a que Estella era convidada a comparecer deixava Rebecca mais e mais orgulhosa dos feitos de sua namorada. Nem conseguia comparar a visão que tinha dela agora com o quão errônea era sua concepção dela antes. Tudo ficou ainda mais claro para ela quando, durante a primavera, elas viajaram para uma cidade na Alemanha, uma das instituições de pesquisa para as quais Estella estava doando, e viu de fato os resultados das ações dela. Foi a primeira vez na vida dela que ela conheceu uma instituição de caridade antes, e ficou maravilhada ao ver os registros das crianças que deram altas em hospitais sustentados por aquela instituição. Foi algo que mexeu muito com ela, e desde então vinha insistindo para fazer algo para ajudar Estella a arrecadar mais dinheiro para ajudar - mesmo que ela insistisse que não precisava.

Mas nem tudo era fruto do trabalhos de da loira. Como ela sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la, Rebecca tinha muito mais impacto em sua vida do que ela reconhecia. O trabalho de Estella, embora muito recompensador, também era absurdamente estressante, ao ponto de quase levá-la à loucura várias e várias vezes - todos os seus amigos tinham testemunhos prontos para provar isso. São demasiadas cobranças todos os dias e muitos papéis vindo de muitos lugares para ela tomar conta no tempo limitado que tinha, colocando isso em cima da necessidade de cuidar da própria casa torna ainda mais complicado para uma pessoa só conseguir manter o controle de tudo. Estella adorava ter uma empresa independente, de verdade, mas o preço que vinha com ela não era nada fácil de pagar. Todo o tempo que passava com Rebecca, no entanto, nem que fosse apenas alguns minutos, já diminuía seu estresse consideravelmente, se não ele todo. Sua presença fazia muito bem para sua saúde, pois sua pressão não mais subia tanto quanto costumava quando ficava irritada. Apenas seus amigos sabem qual o verdadeiro nível que sua raiva alcança.

Tudo com elas estava às mil maravilhas. Elas eram o par perfeito, feitas uma para a outra. Só não apareciam juntas em capas de revistas e jornais a pedido da própria Rebecca, que preferia muito mais ficar escondida debaixo do radar do que de frente para ele. E Estella compreendia perfeitamente, não amaria menos sua namorada por algo tão trivial.

Até que as coisas começaram a ficar… Diferentes. Não foi necessariamente um diferente ruim, mas um diferente ainda assim. Elas estavam em mais uma de suas sessões de beijos no quarto de Estella, para o qual Rebecca havia se mudado há algum tempo atrás - e não havia nada demais naqueles beijos, se não fosse por um único detalhe. 

A mão de Rebecca esgueirando-se para debaixo do vestido de Estella.

\- Espera. Para. - a loira interrompeu os beijos, afastando-se consideravelmente da morena.

Rebecca franziu o cenho em confusão, seu coração batendo forte e contraíndo-se em aflição. Teria feito algo errado?

\- O que foi?

Estella mordiscou o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.

\- Acha que estamos sendo muito apressadas?

\- Já vai fazer dois anos… - contemplou Rebecca.

\- Não é essa a questão. Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável com nada nessa relação. Pelo que me contou, você é nova nisso, Rebecca. Não quero te fazer desconfortável.

A morena pigarreou, quase como um riso.

\- Como você poderia me fazer desconfortável? - revirou os olhos, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Apesar de virgem, a ideia de sexo com Estella não a assustava em nada. Confiava na amiga. Entretanto, pela expressão de Estella, ela parecia um tanto insegura.- Mas se você não quer, está tudo bem. Também não quero te obrigar a fazer isso comigo, Estella.

\- Não, eu quero! - protestou. - É só… Complicado demais para explicar assim. Eu te quero. Eu te quero muito, Rebecca, mais do que você poderia imaginar. Mas eu não quero te deixar desconfortável ou inadvertidamente te pressionar a fazer algo que você não queira.

Ela parecia tão preocupada e insegura com consentimento, como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra que Rebecca disse anteriormente. Talvez temesse que ela mudasse de ideia no meio do caminho, mas para isso também havia uma solução: parar. Não havia nada que impedisse as duas de começar, só então saberiam se seguiriam de frente de fato ou não

\- Mas, se é esse o problema, eu já tenho minha resposta: eu quero. - tentou ser o mais franca possível, a vergonha desaparecendo de seu sistema. A cada dia que se passava, Rebecca parecia menos e menos filtrada, falando sobre coisas que nunca falaria em um dia a dia comum. Não que isto fosse uma reclamação, é claro.

As bochechas de Estella ficaram vermelhas. Não havia mais argumentos em seu estoque para evitar aquilo. Se Rebecca queria seguir em frente e ela também, não havia razão para ela se reprimir daquela forma. 

Soltando um suspiro, Estella se tirou de perto de Rebecca e levantou, indo para seu lado da cama e esticando a mão para ela.

\- Está bem. Levante-se.

Calmamente, Rebecca colocou-se de pé, a saia de seu vestido branco caindo e cobrindo-lhe as pernas. Havia uma pequena fita vermelha prendendo o tecido no busto, o detalhe mais chamativo de toda a roupa, e Estella não foi muito discreta ao segurar a ponta da fitinha e puxá-la delicadamente para si, cada centímetro de distância afrouxando mais a pressão do tecido na pele de Rebecca.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - Estella perguntou uma última vez, agitando levemente a mão que segurava a fitinha. 

A morena engoliu em seco e fez o possível para não mordiscar os lábios, como Estella havia instruído que fizesse. Ela tentava controlar a respiração para se acalmar, mas estava visivelmente bem nervosa.

No fim, ela acabou assentindo. Apesar de estar nervosa, ela queria fazer aquilo com Estella, ela queria compartilhar daquele prazer com ela, que ela pudesse se sentir bem, assim como a si mesma. Ela precisava criar coragem se quisesse romper os próprios limites.

Estella estreitou os lábios ao vê-la assentir e aos poucos foi puxando a ponta da fita vermelha, desfazendo o lado que mantinha o vestido de Rebecca preso ao tronco.

O laço se desfez com uma última e suave puxada e a loira soltou a ponta da fita para deixar o tecido afrouxar sobre a pele de Rebecca. As mangas começaram a deslizar pela pele branca assim que o laço se desfez, embora não fosse o bastante para a morena se despir da peça.

O corpo de Rebecca estava rígido com a vergonha. Ela ainda não estava exposta, mas só o fato de já não sentir o aperto reconfortante próximo da clavícula era o bastante para que seu rosto brilhasse em vermelho. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do azul oceano dos de Estella, mesmo que a vergonha a suplicasse que desviasse o olhar. A forma como o azul adentrava seu corpo a fazia estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

Estella tomou alguns passos para frente, quebrando o contato visual com Rebecca para encarar seus ombros, onde ela colocou as mãos e, lentamente, empurrou o tecido largo para as beiradas com a ponta dos dedos.

A peça de roupa deslizou pelos braços de Rebecca e expôs aos olhos de Estella os seios e virilha cobertos da morena. Ela usava um conjunto lingerie branca com a linha enrolada em formato de flores, por cima do tecido básico. Combinava muito bem com ela. E deixava Estella ainda mais sedenta por ela.

Rebecca deu um passo para trás, deixando o vestido para trás, o qual a loira pegou, dobrou e o colocou sobre a penteadeira ao lado. 

\- Você está desconfortável? - perguntou Estella para Rebecca mais uma vez, uma última certeza antes de continuarem.

Rebecca negou com a cabeça de imediato, abaixando-a levemente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- É apenas o nervosismo. Eu vou ficar bem.

Estella confiava na palavra de Rebecca, por isso não questionou. Andou na direção da morena e envolveu sua cintura com as mãos. Seus dedos subiram por suas costas, percorrendo sua pele como se transcrevessem um mapa, até chegarem ao gancho da lingerie.

A loira abaixou os olhos e observou uma última vez a forma como os seios cheios de Rebecca encaixavam perfeitamente na peça de roupa. Eles eram ligeiramente menores que os seus, mas ainda chamavam atenção aos olhos de uma forma que Estella raramente experienciou com outras garotas. Fosse a estética ou a sede dela falando mais alto, o fato é que Estella simplesmente não resistiu em desviar o trajeto das mãos.

Tendo sido dada o consentimento, a loira puxou as mãos de volta dos ganchos e levou os dois polegares ao ponto de costura da lingerie. Mantendo os olhos abaixados, Estella lentamente abriu as mãos e seus dedos trilharam um formato circular sobre os seios de Rebecca. Eles couberam perfeitamente na palma de sua mão, e Estella percebeu de imediato o quanto eles eram firmes, bem mais do que ela julgava serem os seus. Ela deu um leve apertão, observando como a lingerie se esticava para moldar a pele e os músculos ao formato que ela comandava.

A loira infantilmente os apertava e relaxava, como se fosse a primeira vez que tocava em seios na vida, como se não tivesse os seus próprios, e o corpo de Rebecca respondia com cada movimento. Ela conseguia vagamente sentir a sensação de seus pelos se arrepiando e sua calcinha ficando molhada. Os toques de Estella eram delicados de tal forma que parecia uma massagem íntima, Rebecca quase queria inclinar-se na direção daquelas sensações. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela inclinou a cabeça e o peito para trás, consequentemente forçando os seios contra as mãos de Estella.

Ela compreendeu isso como um bom sinal. Um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios, tentador, travesso, e Estella não resistiu em se inclinar na direção de Rebecca, aproveitando-se da posição de sua cabeça, e beijar seu pescoço.

O choque foi instantâneo, Rebecca deixou um pequeno gemido escapar de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo estremeceu, mas ela recebeu os beijos da mesma forma que agora aproveitava os toques divinos das mãos da loira sobre seus seios.

\- Bom? - ela murmurou com aquela voz sexy e tentadora em seu ouvido, seguindo com os lábios para a parte de trás de sua orelha e dando uma leve mordiscada no lugar.

Rebecca soltou um murmúrio entre respirações descompassadas, optando por permanecer com os olhos fechados para aproveitar melhor aquela sensação incrível.

As mãos de Estella se aventuraram para debaixo da lingerie, delicadamente acariciando a pele exposta para seus dedos e dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos, os quais ela massageava com os dedões em movimentos circulares. Suas mãos encaixavam perfeitamente em seus seios, como se fossem feitos um para o outro, e a sede de Estella só aumentava com cada movimento e a sensação dos mamilos de Rebecca enrijecendo debaixo de seus dígitos.

Por Deus, aquilo era incrível. Elas mal tinham começado, Rebecca sequer tinha tirado completamente a roupa, mas já estava totalmente entregue à loira. A forma como sua mãos tocavam-lhe a pele, arrepiando-a como em um passe de mágica, era simplesmente incrível. Rebecca não soube que precisava tanto sentir aquilo até o presente momento.

A morena sentiu vagamente a sensação de seus sutiãs sendo retirados e puxados para fora de seu corpo, provavelmente jogados no chão. Mas ela não teve tempo de processar o frio do quarto em seus seios antes de sentir as mãos de Estella voltarem a apalpá-los, como se os massageassem. A esse ponto, Rebecca não conseguia dizer como estava de pé.

Sentiu uma carreira de dentes mordendo a pele de seu ombro, arrancando de sua boca um gemido não autorizado. O prazer correu sua espinha e ficou ainda melhor com os dedos deslizando pela pele exposta de sua barriga até sua virilha. As unhas brincaram por um momento com os elásticos de sua calcinha antes que puxassem o tecido para baixo e deslizasse por suas pernas para atingir o chão.

Os olhos se arregalaram e as pernas fizeram pressão para fechar ao sentir um dedo invadir o interior de suas pernas e cutucar o ponto sensível de seu clítoris. Estella movia-o com movimentos circulares e rítmicos, o prazer aumentado com a pressão de suas pernas fechando-se ao redor do dedo.

Cuidadosamente a loira tirou a mão das pernas de Rebecca e a ajudou a se deitar na cama, já despida de toda a roupa e exposta só para ela. Acomodou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e abriu suas pernas pelos joelho. Distraindo a morena com o dedo massageando seu clítoris, Estella usou da oportunidade para melhor se posicionar entre ela e encontrar a melhor posição para seu rosto, tirando o dedo logo que descobriu.

Rebecca arqueou as costas e arquejou ao sentir os lábios de Estella tocarem sua intimidade em um beijo. A forma como ela delicadamente os retirava e colocava novamente, no ponto exato de seu clítoris, com uma última inspiração pela boca, seria o bastante para mandar a morena para Marte com tamanho prazer. 

Estella tomava todo o cuidado do mundo com os movimentos de língua e os lábios, sempre se certificando de que Rebecca não estaria sentindo nada além de prazer. A área do clítoris é muito sensível, ela sabia bem disso, e, sendo aquela a primeira vez de Rebecca, queria garantir que fosse inesquecível. Não precisava sentir algum prazer em troca nem nada do tipo, ela apenas queria fazê-la se sentir bem. O próprio tesão poderia ser resolvido com seu dedo mais tarde.

Conforme foi ficando confortável, Rebecca começou a movimentar a cintura em direção à língua de Estella, buscando as sensações incríveis que ela a fazia sentir. A loira compreendeu seus gestos e, com as duas mãos, afastou as coxas de Rebecca de seu rosto para conseguir mais acesso à sua vagina, a qual ela consumiu com alguns chupões leves e movimentos de língua.

Os movimentos contínuos e os choques que subiam por sua espinha eram sensações inexplicáveis. Rebecca nunca sentira isso antes, ao de tal forma. Já sentiu o calor e a faísca dos lábios de Estella em sua boca, mas jamais sobre sua intimidade. Se ela soubesse que era tão bom assim antes, teria pedido para que fizessem isso a muito tempo atrás.

A língua não a penetrava, apenas brincava continuamente com o clitoris e acompanhava alguns chupões delicados, sempre feitos como se Estella bebesse de alguma bebida. Os espasmos causados por tal prazer sacudiam seu corpo e Rebecca acabou por soltar alguns gemidos nesse meio tempo, incapaz de conter o próprio prazer.

Quando uma das mãos de Estella se ergueu e começou a acariciar um de seus seios, a morena se arrepiou mais uma vez. Como aquela mulher conseguia fazer tais maravilhas com ela? Era quase uma profissional! Ao menos nos olhos de Rebecca.

Foi quase uma decepção quando gozou. Ela gostaria de ter aproveitado o momento e o prazer por mais tempo. Ainda assim, foi uma sensação incrível quando aconteceu, como se uma enorme tensão tivesse sido tirada dos ombros de Rebecca de uma só vez. Ela não se lembrava de tantas sensações a invadindo de uma vez só; era simplesmente soberbo!

Relaxou no colchão com as pernas abertas, cansada demais para se mexer, e deixou que Estella escolhesse quando tirar o rosto do meio de suas pernas. 

Os lábios dela estavam sujos, assim como boa parte do rosto, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada. Já Rebecca não conseguia nem se concentrar o suficiente para manter os olhos abertos. O peito subia e descia em respirações descompassadas e o corpo estava dolorido e exausto ao mesmo tempo, de uma maneira que ela não sentia há muito tempo. 

Seus olhos começaram a fechar além de seu controle e, antes que ela pudesse perceber, caiu adormecida na cama.

Estella percebeu a exaustão de Rebecca e virou-se em sua direção exatamente no momento em que ela acabou adormecendo. Sorriu brevemente e se levantou para lavar o rosto, afinal estava toda suja. Além do que, um pouco de água fria talvez a ajudasse a ficar acordada e tirá-la do transe em que estava. Ela não conseguia acreditar que elas tinham acabado de fazer sexo. Quer dizer, ela conseguia, pois tinha provas mais do que suficiente, além de memórias das quais jamais esqueceria, mas era tão surreal que parecia quase um sonho.

A água gelada escorreu por suas bochechas e arrepiou os cabelos de sua nuca. Estava fria demais. Ao terminar de se limpar, aproveitou para assoar o nariz e então voltou ao quarto para ver Rebecca ainda completamente adormecida, sem sequer perceber seus passos ecoando no quarto. Ela devia estar realmente cansada.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, Estella se dirigiu à cama e se sentou ao lado de Rebecca para puxar o lençol para cima de seu corpo nu. Ela sequer se mexeu. Estella começou a temer que não estivesse nem respirando, mas conseguia ver seu peito subindo e descendo ao passo dos pulmões expandindo e relaxando. A loira se acomodou na cama, puxando o tecido para cima do próximo corpo e logo adormecendo ao lado de Rebecca.

(...)

Depois da noite agitada que as duas namoradas passaram juntas, ambas provavelmente esperavam que algo mudasse na rotina, mas elas agiram como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. A única coisa que mudou de fato foi que faziam sexo ocasional ao invés de apenas ficarem se beijando durante a noite. De modo geral, tudo continuou o mesmo.

Até um fatídico - e esquisito - dia.

As coisas estavam estranhas ultimamente. Calmas demais. Não havia muito para se fazer na casa, nem mesmo para arrumar. Com tantas pessoas para organizar ao mesmo tempo, e mais que vinham ocasionalmente para ajudar também, não era todo dia que precisavam organizar as coisas na mansão. Estella resolveu diminuir a frequência com que os funcionários vinham ao perceber como eles estavam ficando cansados, sobrecarregados com o trabalho. Portanto, Rebecca acabou ficando sem muita gente para conversar.

Naquele dia, ela já havia percorrido a casa toda na busca de algo para fazer, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Todos os seus amigos estavam ocupados e recusaram sua ajuda quando ela a ofereceu, o que, particularmente, a deixou bem chateada.

Foi quando ela a encontrou. Dentro de uma caixa de papelão velha, nos fundos do porão, escondida em meio a tantas outras como aquela. Foi um parto para desenterrá-la no meio da bagunça, era quase como se não quisesse ser encontrada. Mas, enfim, conseguiu tirar a caixa do meio das outras, ficando suja de poeira no processo, e a abriu com ansiedade.

O conteúdo da caixa era… Estranho. Havia várias roupas diferentes, mas todas do mesmo material. Algo grosso e rude ao toque, mas mole ao mesmo tempo. Rebecca nunca tinha usado algo assim. Ao desenrolar uma delas, descobriu que se tratava de um vestido de couro de um tamanho não muito apropriado para se andar na rua.

\- Que roupa mais…  _ Ousada. _ \- comentou em voz alta para si mesma, revirando a roupa em seus braços. Não parecia pertencer a alguém em específico. Por mais que seus julgamentos a fizessem crer que Estella era sua possuidora, não conseguia entender o porquê de ela precisar ter algo tão único, especialmente em comparação com as roupas que tinha em seu guarda-roupa.

Passos vindos da escada chamaram sua atenção, mas Rebecca não se dispôs a guardar o vestido na caixa.

\- Oh, você está aí. - era Estella. - Eu estava te procurando. Está na hora do almo… - a loira interrompeu a própria fala ao ver sua namorada segurando um de seus pertences mais antigos. Se não fosse por sua natural falta de vergonha, certamente teria as bochechas vermelhas como um tomate. - Ah… Você a encontrou.

\- O que é isso?

\- Isso é uma roupa de dominatrix. É uma… Prática sexual. - gesticulou com a mão.

\- Você usa isso no sexo? Pra que?

Agora sim Estella estava envergonhada o bastante para ficar vermelha como um tomate. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso… Não devia ser Estella a ensinar Rebecca sobre essas coisas, mas seus pais! Entretanto, aqueles incompetentes a fizeram fugir de casa; Estella duvidava que eles tenham passado qualquer informação sobre essas coisas para a filha deles.

\- Sabe, Rebecca, durante o sexo, algumas pessoas gostam de fazer coisas… Diferentes. Algo a mais que as excita  _ mais _ durante a foda. 

A morena franziu o cenho.

\- As pessoas se excitam com roupa de látex?

\- É mais sexy do que excitante. Essa roupa é pra… Outra coisa.

Ela a encarou com aqueles olhos curiosos e inocentes e Estella mais uma vez sentiu como se estivesse cometendo um pecado.

Dessa vez, a vergonha foi maior do que o esperado, e não conseguiu formar pensamentos correntes.

\- Eu não posso explicar isso! Eu não consigo! Não devia ser eu a falar disso! 

Rebecca ficou sem entender absolutamente nada, mas, a julgar pela respiração errática e a queimação no rosto da loira, devia ser algo bem embaraçoso. Deixando a roupa de lado, caminhou até Estella e colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, encarando-a com ternura em seus olhos.

\- Está tudo bem se não quiser me explicar, você tem o seu direito. Talvez tenha outra pessoa que saiba do assunto?

Estella ponderou por um momento e, quando a luz se acendeu em sua cabeça, ela soltou um gemido alto.

\- Ugh.  _ Tem. _

Rebecca seguiu a namorada pela escada e ambas seguiram até a cozinha, onde uma figura solitária de cabelos loiros e pernas cruzadas bebericava uma xícara de chá.

\- Phillip. - Estella chamou por ele com uma voz séria.

Erguendo o olhar para a irmã, Pip sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Estella. Bom dia, Rebecca. Como estão?

\- Preciso da sua ajuda. - Estella o cortou antes que a morena pudesse respondê-lo. - A Rebecca tá com algumas dúvidas sobre… Você sabe o que. 

“Oh” deixou os lábios de Phillip e ele mais uma vez bebericou o chá.

O rosto de Estella contraiu-se de vergonha e constrangimento, adquirindo um vermelho mais forte do que anteriormente. A frustrava demais quando seu irmão simplesmente dispensava seu constrangimento e agia como se não fosse nada demais. Talvez não fosse para ele, mas ela não gostava de falar sobre isso tão abertamente.

Se Damien estivesse ali, a teria insultado e a chamado de medrosa.  _ Não sabe nem falar dos próprios fetiches, haha! _

\- Enfim, se você puder explicar pra ela como isso funciona, eu estarei em meu escritório trabalhando.

Marchou para fora do cômodo e bateu a porta sem usar muita força. Se deixou facilmente levar pela vergonha e agiu por impulso, o que levou Pip a dispensar o comportamento agressivo dela e beber mais um gole do chá.

\- Isso foi estranho… Enfim, no que posso ajudar, Rebecca? 

A morena puxou uma cadeira e se sentou frente à Pip. Aparentemente ela deveria contar tudo ao loiro, pelo que concluira do que Estella disse, então não sentiu que deveria ficar com vergonha daqueles grandes olhos azuis a encarando, ainda que não fosse a mais confortável das posições para se estar.

\- Eu estava limpando o porão e encontrei umas roupas estranhas… Tentei perguntar pra ela o que era mas ela não quis me dizer. Eram umas roupas estranhas, um tanto reveladoras, feitas de látex, eu acho.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso.  _ Então foi lá que ela as guardou. Muito inteligente, Estella. _

\- Roupas de látex? Você deve estar falando de vestimentas pra BDSM. - bebeu mais um pouco vendo a cabeça de Rebecca pender para o lado. - Não conhece? É uma prática até bem comum. Eu e Damien fazemos com uma certa frequência. BDSM é quando você tem uma dinâmica de dominador e submisso durante o sexo. As práticas podem variar, mas, no geral, é isso.

Uma memória de quando fuxicou as revistas de seus pais veio à mente de Rebecca. Ela era muito nova para entender o que aquela mulher encorpada estava fazendo com um maiô preto apertado e brilhante e orelhas de coelho na época, e sua mãe a havia tomado as revistas e batido em sua mão imediatamente ao encontrá-la. Mas, agora que tinha esse conhecimento, as coisas pareceram se encaixar melhor.

\- Você me deixou ainda mais curiosa. Que são essas práticas?

\- Elas variam no gosto, mas geralmente se centram no prazer pela dor e pelo sofrimento alheio.

Rebecca murmurou, atenta.

\- E como alguém aplica isso no sexo?

\- Oh, é muito mais fácil do que parece! - Pip deixou a xícara de lado e começou a listar em seu dedo as práticas que lembrava de cabeça, os olhos virando para o teto, pensativos. - Spanking, puxar o cabelo, usar chicote, prender os pulsos pra pessoa não se mexer, amordaçar, depreciar o submisso… Morder… Arranhar… Pisar em cima… Amarrar… 

\- Phillip?

\- Sim?

\- Você está salivando.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e levou a mão para o queixo. De fato, havia saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

\- Oh! Perdão. Essa conversa está me deixando com fome. - riu ele.

\- Eu sei que pode ser muito particular perguntar isso, mas você faz essas rotinas com o Damien?

\- Quase sempre. Eu me divirto muito!

A falta de pudor dele às vezes surpreendia até ela.

\- … A Estella gosta disso?

Pip arquejou. Por um segundo, Rebecca imaginou ter dito algo muito errado; mas, no outro segundo, ele sorriu um sorriso largo.

\- Os dias de ouro de Estella! Por Deus, que nostalgia! Quando éramos novos, Estella costumava me arrastar para eventos BDSM. Foi antes de ela começar a sair com alguém, mas ela sempre teve uma consciência muito boa das coisas que gostava. Foi quando eu me descobri também. Claro, eu não conheci Damien ainda e nunca tive um parceiro, mas nada que as fantasias não pudessem suprir. Me pergunto se eu ainda tenho algo guardado… Ah, mesmo se eu tiver, duvido muito que aquelas algemas frouxas caibam nos meus pulsos agora. - ele riu para si mesmo. - Eu prefiro cordas de toda forma.

A morena cruzou uma perna por cima da outra, amassando o vestido, e murmurou.

\- Então ela gosta de “BDSM”... 

Pip bebeu um rápido gole do chá e colocou a mão no joelho da amiga.

\- Rebecca, não é só porque ela tem um fetiche que você precisa concordar com isso. Está tudo bem se você não gostar dessas práticas. Você não precisa se forçar a fazer algo que não quer fazer. Se você sabe que isso não vai te dar prazer, não insista, nem mesmo para agradar os outros. BDSM e semelhantes pode lhe dar uma experiência bem desagradável durante o sexo se não forem o que você gosta. É claro que, se quiser experimentar, eu lhe encorajarei para que o faça. Mas vá aos poucos. Não comece direto nos tapas ou nas amarras. 

A princípio, Rebecca hesitou. Nunca tinha tentado algo novo ou inovador daquela forma, estava muito além do que via ou escutava na mídia, até do que fazia com a Estella. Porém, se por como o loiro falava indicava alguma coisa, devia realmente ser muito bom. Não devia fazer tanto mal experimentar um pouco.

\- O que você recomendaria para iniciantes?

Pip ponderou.

\- Faz muito tempo que não volto para o básico, mas acho que puxões de cabelo e degradação são um bom começo. Você é bem aparente, Rebecca, Estella vai perceber se você estiver incomodada.

\- Ela parecia tão envergonhada de falar sobre isso comigo… 

\- Por favor, não culpe minha irmã. Mesmo que ela fosse bem aberta sobre isso quando adolescente, não quer dizer que ela não tenha sido reprimida. Não são todos que veem essas práticas com bons olhos. Acredito que, neste aspecto, eu e Estella estamos invertidos. Ela criou papas na língua, eu perdi.

_ Eu percebi, _ ela queria dizer, mas permaneceu calada.

Agradeceu à Pip pela conversa e se retirou do cômodo sem dizer mais nada, encontrando Estella a aguardando sentada em um sofá.

\- Desculpe se eu tiver te assustado. Eu não queria que você encontrasse aquilo. - disse ela ao se levantar. - …Sabe que está tudo bem as coisas como estão, não é? Não precisamos mudar.

\- Talvez eu queira. - Rebecca disse, convicta.

Pega de surpresa, as bochechas de Estella enrubesceram e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você quer? 

\- Eu posso estar sendo um tanto apressada, afinal, nunca fiz isso antes, mas acho que gostaria de tentar antes de decidir que não gosto. Perguntei ao Pip e ele disse para fazermos o básico. 

\- Puxão de cabelo e depreciação? - clássico. Nunca foi por motivo nenhum que seu irmão nunca reclamou de puxarem-lhe o cabelo e gritarem com ele ao repreendê-lo.

\- É. Não sei se faz meu estilo, mas gostaria muito de tentar.

\- Se essa é sua vontade, então eu a farei. - disse a loira, suspirando. - Hoje à noite?

Rebecca assentiu. Já que estavam quase na metade do dia, não levaria muito para terem de subir.

E não levou mesmo. Ambas se encontraram no quarto de Estella precisamente às nove da noite, após terem jantado e feito as necessidades no banheiro.

\- Sabe, eu andei pensando e não acho que depreciação faça muito seu estilo. - comentou Estella ao sentarem na cama. - Não consigo te ver gostando de ser chamada de vadia. Talvez possamos começar com algo mais leve, considerando que você é nova nisso e tudo mais.

Ela puxou uma venda de suas costas e Rebecca arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não necessariamente estava nervosa, mas estava; curiosidade tomou sua consciência, imaginando que tipo de coisas Estella podia fazer com aquela venda e quais sensações tiraria daquilo. Para ser sincera, ela estava apavorada com a ideia de se machucar durante o sexo ou acabar não gostando. Não queria tirar uma impressão ruim de algo que Estella gostava tanto a ponto de ter até uma roupa especial para isso. 

Tentou engolir o nervosismo concentrando-se em tirar a roupa, ao mesmo tempo que Estella trancava a porta do quarto e fechava as cortinas. Quando terminou de se despir, sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas, esperando que Estella fizesse o mesmo. As roupas foram todas deixadas no chão, em um lugar pouco visível do ângulo da cama, e a loira se apressou a sentar de frente para Rebecca na cama e tomar seus lábios para si em um beijo aconchegante. 

Cada movimento dos lábios sussurrava palavras de atenção e carinho, confortando Rebecca e a garantindo de que tudo ficaria bem. Estella nunca faria algo para machucá-la. As mãos da loira deslizaram, em conjunto com o beijo, por seus ombros e seu torço, apalpando os seios com delicadeza ao passar por eles. Rebecca não resistiu e gemeu com aquela sensações em sua pele, aquecendo-a de fora para dentro. Pendeu a cabeça para trás com o arrepio ao sentir uma mão em sua barriga, involuntariamente dando à Estella a ideia de desprender a boca da dela e descer uma trilha de beijos pela pele recém exposta à ela. 

A loira mordeu de leve a pele, prendendo-a entre os dentes, não o suficiente para machucar mas sim para marcar. Rebecca suspirou e levou uma mão para os cabelos de Estella, acariciando-os ao mesmo tempo que forçava a cabeça dela a ir mais fundo em sua pele.

Prazer subia pela coluna de Rebecca e arrepiava todos os seus pelos, uma sensação que ela jamais teve com qualquer outra pessoa, e jamais conseguiria. Estella sabia tocá-la em todos os lugares certos, as áreas mais sensíveis de seu corpo que pegavam as maiores reações dela, fazendo-a perder o controle da própria boca e da própria voz e gemer alto para qualquer um por perto escutar.

Ao mesmo tempo que a tocava, Estella conseguia se sentir tentada pelo próprio prazer com as reações da namorada. Ouvi-la gemer, murmurar seu nome entre beijos e se retorcer conforme aproximava as mãos de suas pernas, colocando-as delicadamente entre as coxas e trilhando as unhas por seu interior para aproximar-se da vagina era tentação demais para uma pessoa só conseguir aguentar. Conseguia se sentir ficando molhada lá embaixo, seu próprio corpo ansiando mais e mais para ser tocado e satisfeito. Mas quanto mais queria tocar Rebecca nas intimidades, mais ela concentrava-se em beijá-la nas áreas mais sensíveis de seu corpo, como se a preparasse para o que estava por vir, aliviando seu corpo de qualquer estresse que pudesse ter em seus ombros.

Estella afastou-se de Rebecca por um momento, a respiração de ambas já ofegante, e esticou-se para pegar a venda. Ao erguer o olhar para a namorada, percebeu um leve desconforto e temor em meio ao prazer de seus olhos castanhos. Aquilo era mais do que normal, pois ela nunca tinha experimentado algo do tipo antes; Estella não podia julgá-la. Ao invés disso, inclinou-se sobre ela mais uma vez e clamou por seus lábios em um beijo.  _ Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, _ ele dizia.

Com um suspiro, Rebecca assentiu e fechou os olhos, deixando que a loira a vendasse e cobrisse toda sua visão. Ela não mais conseguia ver onde Estella estava ou o que fazia com as mãos; só sabia que ainda estava ao seu lado pelo calor de seu corpo. Então quando sentiu o hálito dela em seu ouvido, seu corpo se arrepiou mais do que normalmente o faria, descarregando uma onda de prazer que não esperava sentir.

Uma mordida no lóbulo de seu ouvido foi tudo que Rebecca precisou para ofegar, quase gemendo. Agora ela entendia o propósito da venda: aguçar seus sentidos. E o medo que sentiu antes pareceu desaparecer por completo.

As mãos de Estella desceram por seu corpo mais uma vez, de alguma forma as sensações ainda mais fortes, e Rebecca arqueou as costas em surpresa ao sentir as duas mãos deixarem seu corpo e afastarem suas pernas pelos joelhos. Calor se aproximou de seu corpo e ela quase podia sentir a pele de Estella sobre a dela, próximo demais para sentir a temperatura, mas longe demais para sentir o toque de fato. 

Sem o próprio conhecimento, Rebecca começou a deslizar as mãos pelo lençol, buscando alguma coisa em que pudesse se segurar. Estella mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir. Óbvio que não esperava que Rebecca soubesse automaticamente o que fazer, estava relevando todos os detalhes daquela situação; era a primeira vez dela fazendo algo assim. Como um consolo, aproximou uma das mãos da dela e entrelaçou seus dedos. 

O rosto de Rebecca relaxou com o gesto, mas rapidamente tensionou de novo quando as pernas de Estella restringiram as suas, colocando-se entre suas pernas e puxando a esquerda para cima de sua cintura, sentando-a sobre sua coxa. A ponta do joelho dela estava logo em cima de sua intimidade, roçando suavemente sobre a região de seu clítoris e fazendo suas costas arquearem em prazer.

Quando Estella começou a se esfregar em sua perna, sua intimidade úmida deslizando por sua coxa, seu joelho também se mexeu por reflexo, cada movimento tocando em um lugar diferente, ritmicamente, ondas de prazer correndo por sua espinha com cada deslize. O fato de ela não conseguir enxergar e apenas sentir só tornava tudo ainda melhor.

Conseguiu ouvir alguns gemidos e ofegos escaparem da boca de Estella, mas nada se comparava com a própria falta de autocontrole. Seu corpo tinha espasmos com tanto prazer a correndo ao mesmo tempo e tomou um susto ao sentir Estella deitando-se sobre ela e colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Seus pelos se arrepiaram com a pele quente em contato com a sua, sem saber como reagir com os toques surpresa que a loira lhe proporcionava. 

Quando uma das mãos subiu para seu cabelo e deu um puxão de leve, Rebecca não conseguiu conter o gemido que escapou de sua boca. Ela a havia avisado que puxões de cabelo eram o ponto inicial desse tipo de coisa, mas não estava preparada para quando de fato acontecesse. A dor estava presente, os fios tendo puxado seu couro cabeludo, mas também havia uma estranha sensação de prazer por trás da dor, que foi o que a fez gemer em primeiro lugar. Era uma sensação familiar, mas estranha ao mesmo tempo, algo que atiçou sua curiosidade e tentação como já não sentia há muito tempo.

Os cachos prenderam entre os dedos de Estella, ajudando-a a puxar cada vez mais forte, arrancando altos gemidos de Rebecca. A overdose de estímulos sensoriais estava se tornando demais para a morena. Sua coluna não poderia ficar mais arqueada do que já estava, cada movimento de seu corpo só fazia Estella aumentar seus movimentos de cintura e pernas, aumentando mais e mais aquelas sensações de prazer que arrepiavam seus pelos e a faziam gemer e ofegar ao mesmo tempo.

Lábios finos pressionaram-se contra os seus em um beijo sedutor, a língua passando por sua boca e entrelaçando-se à sua própria naquela dança de sensações e gostos que Rebecca tanto adorava. 

Apertando os lençóis entre os dedos, Rebecca gemeu contra os lábios de Estella ao gozar, vagamente sentindo a loira segurar sua perna por debaixo da coxa e puxando-a para frente e para trás enquanto estremecia com o próprio orgasmo.

Logo, restaram apenas as respirações rápidas de Estella e os ofegos cansados de Rebecca no quarto. O prazer com os movimentos da loira ainda estavam ali, embora mais fracos que antes, provocando seus músculos a tensionarem, como se não pudessem mais relaxar. Os poucos gemidos que a loira deixava escapar entre os lábios quase eram o suficiente para que ela voltasse a se mexer para acompanhá-la; só não o fez pela exaustão.

Assim que Rebecca não sentiu mais Estella mexendo-se e seus sons pararam, soube que ela tinha chego ao orgasmo. As mãos dela agarraram seus seios e apertaram com força, forçando outro gemido de sua boca, e ambas ficaram assim por algum tempo, esperando o êxtase relaxar e a excitação de seus corpos diminuir.

Estella se retirou de cima de Rebecca com pernas trêmulas e cansadas e engatinhou para o lado dela para tirar a venda de seus olhos. Rebecca piscou com as pálpebras semicerradas, a visão se ajustando à luz do quarto, e se virou para Estella, que tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto e ainda ofegava pelo cansaço.

\- O que achou? - perguntou, repousando nos próprios cotovelos para não cair.

\- Nossa… - foi tudo que saiu da boca de Rebecca antes que relaxasse a cabeça e fechasse os olhos.

Estella riu e se juntou a ela, deitando ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Não foi a reação que eu esperava, mas vou considerar que foi bom. Se você não quiser continuar com isso, no entanto, fique à vontade para dizer. Eu detestaria fazer algo que você não gosta, Rebecca.

A morena assentiu, incapaz de produzir qualquer som com a boca naquele momento. Assim que acordasse, dali umas três horas, não hesitaria em dizer para Estella o quanto tinha adorado cada segundo daquela brincadeira. Ela conseguia entendê-la um pouco melhor agora. Nem tudo na dor era tão ruim.

(...)

O som de correntes enchia seus ouvidos sempre que Rebecca movia os pulsos. Às vezes até acreditava que ela fazia de propósito para excitá-la, pois sabia que Estella aumentava as estocadas com vendo sua parceira à sua mercê. Era algo estranho em conceito, mas na prática era uma  _ delícia. _

Rebecca gemia alto com cada investida de Estella, as mãos segurando suas coxas com força, as unhas afundando em sua pele, e o pênis do strap-on indo mais e mais fundo dentro dela a cada movimento que Estella fazia com a cintura. Cada som e movimento que ela fazia só atiçava a loira mais e mais, fazendo-a ir mais e mais forte com as estocadas e afundar as unhas mais e mais em sua pele, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam.

Apesar de Rebecca não conseguir ver nada, conseguia imaginar o sorriso largo e cheio de dentes no rosto de Estella enquanto a via naquela posição tão vulnerável; braços e pernas acorrentadas e uma venda cobrindo-lhe os olhos, completamente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para parar seus atos. De certa forma, esse pensamento atiçava Rebecca da mesma forma que ela. Se pudesse se mexer, estaria acompanhando-a nas estocadas, ajudando-a a enfiar o pênis de borracha mais e mais fundo dentro dela.

O contrair dos dedos de seus pés e a boca aberta, contendo um gemido com a garganta, indicaram à Estella o atingir do ápice de Rebecca, e ela acelerou os movimentos, buscando o próprio orgasmo. Demorou um pouco mais que Rebecca, mas logo conseguiu com ajuda dos próprios dedos e pôde enfim tirar o strap-on. 

Depois dos eventos de algumas noites atrás, Estella percebeu Rebecca bem mais aberta a certas brincadeiras antes e durante o sexo. Aparentemente ela havia excitado sua curiosidade e soltado um monstro que ela nem sabia que existia dentro daquela garota de olhar inocente e chiquinhas fofas. Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

Ela achou Estella incrivelmente sexy em sua roupa de couro, mas não foi particularmente muito fã do chicote ou da palmatória. Quando tentaram com cordas e algemas, o resultado foi bem mais satisfatório do que Estella esperava. Aparentemente a morena era muito mais chegada na privação sensorial do que na dor em si. Ainda gostava dos puxões de cabelo e não se mostrou contra os arranhões, mas nada muito além disso. 

Ela era muito diferente de Phillip. Phillip aceitava de tudo.  _ Tudo.  _ Estella tinha até medo das coisas que Damien a contava que os dois faziam no quarto. Chegava a ser quase nojento.

Cada um na sua, suponho.

A loira engatinhou até Rebecca e, após tirar as cordas de seus pulsos, deitou ao seu lado, completamente exausta. Aquele devia ser o terceiro round delas só nas últimas duas horas. Rebecca gostou até demais de usar o strap-on, quase tanto quanto os vibradores, e as duas acabaram seguindo até não poderem mais, que é onde estavam agora.

Com as mãos livres, Rebecca conseguiu tirar a venda e colocá-la de lado, soltando um suspiro cansado e limpando o suor da testa com o braço. Apesar de cansada, o vestígio do êxtase que a cobriu da cabeça aos pés em seu corpo a deixava mais relaxada do que verdadeiramente exausta, o suficiente para permiti-la de virar a cabeça para Estella e ver seus cabelos loiros bagunçados espalhados no travesseiro, os lábios inchados apartados nas inspirações e expirações e os olhos fechados, cobertos de cansaço. Ela parecia até mais cansada do que ela -  _ e ela estava sendo penetrada e não o contrário! _

Percebendo uma queimação ao lado de sua cabeça, Estella se virou de lado e sorriu para Rebecca. Esticou a mão e a entrelaçou com a dela em um ato delicado. Não precisavam trocar palavras para conversar sobre o momento que acabaram de compartilhar, pois conheciam muito bem uma a outra para saber que não havia nada necessário a ser dito.

\- Como você sabe tantas coisas sobre sexo? Quantas coisas são boas e quantas são ruins? - Rebecca perguntou ao desviar o olhar. A pergunta já estava em sua mente a algum tempo. Estella sabia perfeitamente o que fazer com o que lhe era dado, como se tivesse nascido sabendo. Sabia onde tocar, como tocar, quando tocar e o tempo exato de fazer cada coisa para criar os melhores prazeres e melhores momentos. Pelo que contaram à Rebecca, ela já não fazia sexo com ninguém a algum tempo; supostamente isso deveria significar que ela devia estar enferrujada nesses assuntos, mas ela sabia perfeitamente o que fazer. Havia de haver alguma razão por trás, não?

A loira murmurou, seu sorriso diminuindo consideravelmente, embora ainda lá. Respondeu à pergunta enquanto se levantava para tomar banho.

\- Meu ex-noivo era bem criativo.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

\- Você tinha um noivo?

\- Tinha sim. Há muito tempo atrás.

Sentia que deveria ficar com ciúme, mas Rebecca só conseguiu ficar mais curiosa que o normal.

\- Quem ele era?

Estella secou o suor da testa com o braço, suspirando com cansaço. Não era muito fácil falar daquilo, apesar de ela não se importar no geral.

\- Gregory de Yardale. Uma das tentativas da minha família conseguir mais dinheiro. Não tínhamos a intenção de expandir a família, apenas preservar o patrimônio. Para expandir, podemos adotar, não é necessário casamento. Aquela foi apenas uma transação de negócios.

A esse ponto, Rebecca já estava acostumada com o quão comum casamentos arranjados eram, especialmente se tratando de negócios. Contudo, ela não conseguia ver Estella sendo feliz em uma relação assim. Não conseguia evitar de sentir pena.

\- Vocês faziam isso com frequência? - resolveu perguntar para se desvencilhar daquele sentimento, sem saber se foi melhor ou pior que tenha aberto a boca.

\- Fazíamos, mas não havia nenhum tipo de compromisso verdadeiro. Não como há entre mim e você. Gregory costumava me considerar seu sujeito de testes. Ele testava técnicas de sexo em mim, com a minha permissão, é claro, e depois corria para usá-las com seu amante.

\- Oh… - as palavras morreram na garganta da morena e seus olhos abaixaram para os lençóis, uma sensação de constrangimento subindo para sua consciência. - Eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Eu sabia desde o começo; eu permiti. Nunca me sentia atraída por ele e pouco me importava com quem ele fizesse sexo. As dicas valeram no final, pelo menos.

\- Isso é bom. Mas não te incomodava de nenhuma forma? Que ele fizesse sexo com outra pessoa, eu digo.

\- Rebecca, para ser sincera, você é a única pessoa que eu já  _ quis _ beijar. Nada do que eu compartilho com você qualquer outro rapaz já teve. Esses momentos, essas memórias, esses  _ sentimentos, _ eles são só meus para você. Nunca houve ou haverá outra pessoa que me terá como você me tem. Sei que não sou a melhor para demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que você me conquistou de tal forma que ninguém jamais conseguiu. Os homens que se alinham para me ver, para tentar uma chance comigo, não chegam aos seus pés. Eu te adoro como jamais adorei a qualquer um. - esticou a mão para Rebecca e acariciou sua bochecha, conquistando um sorriso de seus lábios, coisa que provocou um nos seus também. - Não se preocupe com meu ex ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu juro pela minha vida que só tenho olhos pra você.

A morena sorriu e perseguiu o calor da palma de Estella com a bochecha. Beijou a palma próxima de seus lábios e entrelaçou seus dedos, acomodando-se com o calor, tanto em sua pele quanto em seu peito.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? Você disse ex-noivo, então não chegaram a se casar.

Estella negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, não chegamos. Ele morreu.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos em choque, tirada completamente do chão. De todas as coisas possíveis que Estella podia lhe dizer, não esperava por isso.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Foi morto pelo amante. - ela deu de ombros. - É uma pena, ele era um bom rapaz, mesmo sendo insuportável de vez em quando.

Ela falava com um tom de tranquilidade, mas o coração de Rebecca estava inquieto. Não conseguia engolir isso com facilidade. Desconhecia o rapaz, mas certamente toda vida tem seu valor, incluindo a dele.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem. O fato de ele ser bom não quer dizer que nós dávamos bem. Ele era bem grosso e mal-educado, não tenho paciência para lidar com essas coisas. Prefiro pessoas calmas e que exalam harmonia por onde passam.

\- É assim que você me vê? - a morena não resistiu em sorrir e inclinou o rosto para beijar a namorada nos lábios, a qual retribuiu com vigor.

\- Minha querida Rebecca, qual você imagina ser a razão de todos os funcionários sorrirem sempre que você entra em um cômodo?

\- Eles são meus amigos, e isso é esperado de simples cortesia.

Estella negou a princípio, mas então pendeu a cabeça para o lado com o lábio franzido.

\- Isso também, mas o fato é que você não tem ideia do efeito que tem sobre os moradores dessa casa. Do efeito que tem sobre mim. - moveu as mãos para sua cintura e a puxou mais para perto, encostando o nariz em sua bochecha amavelmente. - Cada pedacinho de você é perfeito Rebecca, tanto o físico quanto sua personalidade e quem você é por dentro. Você me atrai de tal forma que ninguém jamais conseguiu e eu nem quero que consiga. Quero ter você ao meu lado para sempre para sempre poder ver seu sorriso ao acordar. Você é a cor e a alma dessa casa, Rebecca, e eu não sei onde estaria sem você.

Tomada pelo calor em seu peito, Rebecca não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar em Estella e puxá-la para um beijo terno e quente, esperando que pudesse transpor tudo que sentia por ela com aquele contato.

_ Eu sinto o mesmo por você também. O mesmo e muito mais. _


	3. Bônus 1 - Leslie e Terrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passa antes do baile, Leslie e Terrance já começaram seu “lance”, não tem um momento específico na história.

Sorrisos não eram algo tão comum nos lábios de Estella quanto Leslie gostaria. O trabalho a atordoava de tal forma que a deixava completamente exausta na maior parte do tempo, o que contribuía para seu mau-humor, o qual a seguia pela maior parte do dia. Estella era muito volátil, muito intensa, e poucos eram os que conseguiam agraciá-la com a delícia do riso e felicidade. Suas experiências não eram das melhores com a própria vida, apesar de ter muito mais que outras pessoas poderiam ter, ela frequentemente se encontrava descontente com a própria vida, o menor otimismo sendo logo confrontado por pessimismo. Leslie não gostava nada disso em Estella. A mesma mulher que a salvara da cadeia e a deu uma oportunidade de se tornar alguém melhor vivia uma vida que muito contrastava a imagem que ela queria passar aos outros. 

Aquilo sempre foi algo que assombrou Leslie. Ela, sendo uma das mais próximas de Estella, desejava mais do que tudo que ela fosse feliz, que pudesse ver um sorriso em seus lábios e sua postura ereta e confiante por sentimentos legítimos, ao contrário de uma mera questão de formalidade. Ao máximo de suas habilidades, ela tentou fazê-la sorrir. Freuqnetemente saíam juntas e fofocavam tanto sobre o trabalho de Estella quanto tudo que viam ao redor; não era muito, mas era uma maneira de socializar que Leslie estava mais do que disposta a abraçar. De vez em quando, Estella sorria e a dava uma cotovelada quando dizia algo infeliz, com seu jeito sarcástico que tanto combinava com _seu próprio_ jeito sarcástico. Estella era boa demais para Leslie e ela sabia disso, talvez por isso mesmo que gostaria de dar seu melhor para provar seu valor à ela. Queria dar à Estella algo que ela não tinha na normalidade de sua vida: um motivo para sorrir. Ela até conseguia, em momentos mais propensos que outros, mas ela nunca foi tão eficiente quanto Phillip era - mas ele havia de ser desconsiderado, afinal era _parente_ dela.

Contudo, coisas começaram a mudar quando uma certa novata chegou na casa.

Rebecca e Leslie se tornaram amigas de imediato, e a veterana gostou muito do jeito delicado da nova colega; a lembrava de Pip de certa forma. Elas se deram bem e a conversa sempre fluía com facilidade, tornando-se fácil criar um vínculo entre elas. Porém, conforme os dias escorressem em semanas, meses, anos, Leslie viu em primeira mão a verdadeira habilidade que Rebecca tinha em suas mãos.

Não passou despercebido para ninguém naquela casa o brilho nos olhos de Estella sempre que ela via Rebecca passando pela casa, seja caminhando pelos corredores ou sentada ao seu lado bebendo uma xícara de chá quente; os sentimentos dela estavam expostos para todos verem. Mas não era isso que perturbou a consciência de Leslie - muito pelo contrário; estava feliz por sua melhor amiga ter encontrado alguém que lhe chamasse a atenção. O que a chamou atenção foram os diversos sorrisos que ela exibia próxima à Rebecca sem ela nem precisar fazer nada. Como se apenas estar em sua presença já fosse o bastante para satisfazer suas necessidades emocionais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Leslie se sentia feliz por Estella ter finalmente alguém, também sentia uma pontada de inveja. Afinal, ela, que se esforçava tanto para alegrar os dias difíceis de sua amiga, foi ultrapassada por alguém que tinha muito menos tempo de intimidade com Estella do que ela. Não tinha nada contra Rebecca, era uma grande amiga sua, mas sentimentos conflitantes são algo natural do ser humano. E Leslie era, assim como todos os demais, uma humana.

Ela não era muito boa em disfarçar suas emoções, por mais que tentasse. Se estava chateada com algo, sairia da sala para não descontar em alguém - que não fosse Terrance - e tinha o péssimo hábito de se fechar para diversas pessoas, se abrindo apenas para um ou outro no meio do caminho. Se estava estressada, não fazia a mínima questão de tentar esconder. Mas raiva, diferente do ressentimento, era algo ao que seus colegas já estavam acostumados vindo dela. Leslie não era a pessoa mais centrada de todas, podia perder o temperamento quando queria e se deixar levar por aquele fluxo de adrenalina muito facilmente caso não prestasse atenção. E as pessoas viam. Então, quando Terrance se aproximou dela no quarto naquela noite, interrompendo seu momento de leitura, ela não devia estar tão surpresa quanto ficou.

\- Você tá com cara de bunda.

Os olhos da morena se fecharam e ela inspirou fundo, tentando, ao máximo de suas habilidades, não perder a paciência com ele logo de cara.

\- Esse é seu jeito de se aproximar de uma mulher? - forçou um sorriso e o encarou de canto de olho. Mas seu jeito irônico de responder não consegui dele mais que um olhar estreito.

\- Leslie… 

\- Desculpa. Eu não estou muito… Bem, ultimamente.

\- Eu percebi isso. - Terrance se aproximou mais dela e colocou seu livro de lado, substituindo-o com a própria mão. - O que aconteceu? Tem algo a ver com Estella?

Leslie e Terrance eram algo… Novo. Depois da peça que Pip, Damien e Rebecca pregaram neles naquele dia para forçá-los a se resolverem, eles se aproximaram como um verdadeiro casal. Não gostariam de dizer que tudo não passou de tensão sexual, mas tudo não passou de tensão sexual. Agora eles encontravam maneiras diferentes de descontar a raiva quando estavam bravos um com o outro. Era estranho pensar que em tão pouco tempo eles resolveram um problema que durava anos. Ainda levava algum esforço da parte de ambos para se acostumarem a esta nova dinâmica; Terrance ainda não sabia onde podia tocar Leslie no dia a dia e ela tampouco sabia quando era apropriado que o desse beijos na bochecha, era estranho com outros olhando, mas com o tempo as coisas se normalizariam, tinham certeza disso. Até lá, tudo que podiam pensar teria de ser lapidado pela técnica da tentativa e erro.

Contudo, de todas as coisas estranhas, conversar devia ser a principal. Não em questão de manter um diálogo ou falar de coisas triviais, mas de se abrirem um ao outro, verem nos olhos um do outro quando algo estava errado; passaram tanto tempo se guardando o máximo possível, como se fosse um jogo, que se abrir da forma que estavam tentando fazer era algo quase errado. Leslie não costumava desabafar com pessoas, muito menos com homens, e Terrance nunca se abriu com ninguém, pensando de seus problemas e pensamentos muito triviais para serem relevantes de alguma maneira.

Ver um ao outro tendo que se abrir daquela forma, ter de ver Terrance percebendo tão claramente que havia algo de errado com ela, era algo totalmente novo - ao menos no que se diz de pensamentos vocalizados.

\- Como você…

\- Percebi você olhando mais pra ela nos últimos dias. Não soube o porquê, mas achei curioso. Há algo de errado?

Por um momento, Leslie calou-se, mas, impotente contra os olhos preocupados de Terrance, cedeu:

\- Eu só não pude evitar de perceber o quanto ela e Rebecca se tornaram próximas. Passam quase todo o tempo juntas. Ela é muito boa em fazê-la sorrir, não acha?

Leslie sorria, mas algo dizia a Terrance que não havia felicidade ali. Na verdade, havia algo quase azedo em sua expressão. Ele, que conhecia as caras de Leslie melhor do que ninguém, sabia muito bem quando ela estava chateada com alguma coisa, ou com inveja.

\- Tá com ciúme da Rebecca?

\- Não! Não sou carente! - bradou, os olhos arregalados. Terrance arqueou a sobrancelha e ela ficou vermelha. - Cala a boca. Mas, não, não estou com ciúme da Rebecca. É só que… Eu estou junto com ela há tanto tempo, mas nunca consegui deixá-la daquele jeito por muito tempo. Me alegra muito ver Lady Estella contente com companhia ao seu lado, mas eu sinto que gostaria de poder ter essa influência sobre ela. Rebecca consegue acalmar a Estella com tanta facilidade que nos faz parecer patéticos.

\- Não é você quem sempre reclamava de ter que fazer as coisas pra ela, mesmo sendo você quem se ofereceu pra trabalhar aqui?

\- Ei, nem vem querer jogar a bola pra mim! Você também se ofereceu!

\- Eu já trabalho de carpinteiro faz tempo e meu pai trabalhava de pintor. Sei o que faço. Você nunca teve uma formação na vida.

\- Será que você não pode só calar a boca e fazermos sexo logo?

Terrance deu de ombros e puxou a morena para um beijo quente, seus braços prendendo-a pela cintura e a apertando contra ele. Leslie retribuiu o beijo com igual fervor e agarrou-se aos cabelos de sua nuca, internamente se retraindo ao senti-los cobertos de gel, nojento. Compensou puxando-o com força para colocá-lo acima dela, onde ele a prendeu com as pernas ao lado de sua cintura. O ar rapidamente ficou quente e não levou muito para que eles se perdessem naquele calor e contato, deixando-se levar pelo tesão e o estresse acumulado nos músculos. Precisavam extravasar urgentemente.

Afastaram-se apenas para retirarem as roupas, sem fazer muita questão de colocá-las em um lugar limpo, s voltaram a se atirar um no outro.

Terrance se colocou entre as pernas de Leslie, seu pau meio erguido roçando em sua virilha. A morena gemia contra seus lábios, retribuindo os toques que ele a dava na cintura com puxões em seu cabelo. Não era por mal, ela só realmente não sabia o que fazer com aquela energia acumulada em seus músculos tensos, e sexo para ele sempre foi algo mais intenso do que Terrance fazia com ela. Não mentiria, às vezes ela preferia quando ele estava irritado - mas sexo é sexo, e ela o aceitaria de toda forma, apesar de suas preferências.

Retirando os lábios dos dela, Terrance desceu uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço de Leslie, dando algumas mordidas pelo caminho. Subiu as mãos por sua barriga até os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã e os massageou em suas palmas. Leslie se contorcia debaixo de seus toques, as unhas arranhando sua nuca e descendo para suas costas para se segurar, e cada movimento atiçava ainda mais Terrance, incentivá-lo a cobrí-la com toda a sua atenção.

Enquanto colocava uma mão em suas costas para desenganchar seu sutiã, a outra mão deslizou por sua barriga e espreitou para dentro da calcinha, dedilhando seu caminho cuidadosamente até sua intimidade. Havia algo já úmido entre seus dedos, o que tornou mais fácil de separar os lábios e deslizar o dedo médio sobre o clítoris, em movimentos circulares. 

Leslie mordeu os lábios para não soltar nenhum barulho, mas não evitou seu corpo de se contorcer com o prazer que a acometia. Apesar de Terrance ser novato em certas coisas sobre sexo, ele a escutou quando o deu dicas de como dar prazer à uma mulher. Cada toque era simplesmente divino, assim como ela o instruiu; os movimentos do dedo eram rítmicos, sem alterar a velocidade, e os toques em seus seios eram delicados ao mesmo tempo que de certa forma grosseiros, apertando e estimulando o êxtase de correr por suas veias. A esse ponto, ambos estavam no perfeito clima para transar, sem precisar enrolar demais nas preliminares.

Terrance afastou mais as pernas dela e, devagar, adentrou seu interior, sempre cuidadoso para com sua sensibilidade. Era difícil se conter, sentindo Leslie molhada e a vagina roçando ao redor de seu pau. Ela não era apertada, mas Terrance sentia que conseguiria se viciar mais e mais nela, não importa quantas vezes fizessem sexo. Ele não precisava que sua amante fosse igual à suas fantasias para terem uma boa rodada de sexo, ele sabia mais do que se deixar levar pelo que seu cérebro dizia como deveria ser.

Manteve os movimentos estáveis e subiu a boca até a de Leslie para clamá-la em um beijo quente e molhado, a língua deslizando pelos lábios até adentrar-lhe a boca. As mãos dela subiram por seus braços até seus ombros, onde seguraram-se com toda a força que tinha nas unhas enquanto seu corpo se movia para frente e para trás. Gemidos ocasionais, que soavam mais como respiração pesada, escapavam dentre as bocas durante o ato de prazer, o ar denso ao redor deles cheio com o deleite de ambos os corpos em movimento.

Terrance gozou primeiro, mas continuou o vaivém da cintura até que soubesse que Leslie sentisse o êxtase fazê-la estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Era algo sutil, quando ela gozava, mas passava como um carro de som aos olhos de Terrance; estava tudo na forma como ela estremecia, na forma como seu corpo parava de se mexer e ela fechava os olhos com força, os pressionava, e pouco depois as mãos não o segurariam com mais força.

Tirando-se de cima dela com cuidado, Terrance levantou rapidamente para ir ao banheiro limpar o pau sujo de gozo. A cama, naturalmente, estava suja de suor, mas Leslie fez questão de informá-lo, diversas vezes, como achava nojento que ele simplesmente esfregasse o pau na cama depois de gozar. _O banheiro é logo ali, seu imbecil! Custa?,_ ela havia dito na época. Ele tinha preguiça, mas, de fato, não custava.

Ao voltar para a cama, os olhos de Leslie já estavam fechados, mas o corpo ainda estava um tanto tenso, indicando que ainda estava acordada. Delicadamente, Terrance colocou uma mão no ombro dela e chacoalhou para acordá-la.

\- Ei.

Leslie o encarou por cima do ombro e murmurou, cansaço visível em seus olhos semicerrados.

\- Não se preocupa com a Estella. Você sabe o quanto significa pra ela, mesmo que ela passe bastante tempo com a Rebecca. Você vai sempre ser uma das melhores amigas dela, independentemente de quem mais entre. Não jogue tanto peso em algo tão trivial. 

Na condição em que estava, duvidava que Leslie tinha prestado total atenção no que disse. Porém, ela sorriu e virou em sua direção para o dar um beijo no nariz.

\- Obrigada, amor. Sua cara de côco às vezes me faz esquecer o quão sábio você é.

Terrance riu baixo.

\- Palhaça.

\- Aberração.

\- Imbecil.

\- Vagabundo.

\- Controladora.

\- Seboso.

\- _Seboso?_

\- Gostoso. - ela corrigiu.

Terrance revirou os olhos. Sua namorada podia ser muito estranha às vezes, mas era justamente por isso que ele era atraído. Afinal, não eram todos os acolhidos por Lady Estella um bando de esquisitos?

\- Boa noite. - ele murmurou contra sua pele após beijá-la no ombro e ser puxado para um selinho rápido.

\- Boa noite. - ela respondeu com um sorriso e se inclinou para apagar a luz do abajur, o assunto anterior completamente esquecido.


	4. Bônus 2 - Damien e Pip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passa logo depois do Pip explicar pra Rebecca sobre BDSM.

Sempre que tinham algum tempo livre de seus serviços, Damien e Pip faziam questão de se encontrarem o mais rápido possível. O trabalho de ambos tomava muito mais tempo que gostariam, com Damien tendo que viajar de um lado para o outro fazendo tarefas para Estella e Pip subindo e descendo escadas para limpar os cômodos que encontrava. Esses desencontros e a falta de proximidade diária criava uma antecipação para quando tivessem tempo de passarem juntos de novo. Eles sempre eram os primeiros a saber quando o outro tinha algum tempo disponível para saírem - ou até se esconderem no quarto e ocuparem-se com outra coisa.

No geral, adoravam o tempo que passavam com seus amigos, jogando truco ou uno, bebendo, contando histórias e se envergonhando na frente de Estella, mas havia algo de especial em ficarem sozinhos entre quatro paredes - e até mesmo sozinhos entre três paredes e um corredor aberto, o que viesse primeiro; eles não tinham muitas restrições quando se trata de sexo.

Muito mais vezes do que gostaria, Damien se pegava pensando se Pip estaria desconfortável com o relacionamento deles como estava. Nos últimos anos, ele vinha tentando melhorar; já não falava tão abertamente sobre as incansáveis rodadas de sexo que ele e seu amante faziam, tinha certeza de fazer declarações e juras de amor dentro e fora do quarto e passava a maior parte do tempo de folga junto a ele, seja fazendo algo ou apenas tendo os dois deitados na cama encarando o teto, ou até dormindo; mas Damien nunca tinha certeza se estava bom o suficiente. Como ele mesmo dissera à Estella a um tempo atrás: nada será bom demais para Pip, pois ele é perfeito; o que tornava ainda mais difícil que ele se conformasse de que a ideia de um relacionamento perfeito não existe, não importa o quanto ele tente. Pip dizia que estava feliz assim, mas Damien sempre sentia que podia fazer mais. 

O estranho é que quando ele, de fato, tinha tempo para passar com Pip, ele demorava para aparecer. Já devia estar perambulando de um lado ao outro do quarto por cinco minutos e nenhum sinal dele. Não havia nenhuma mensagem no celular ou qualquer barulho do lado de fora para indicar que estivesse ocupado conversando com alguém, então que estava fazendo?

Damien quase pulou ao ouvir a porta se abrir e se virou rapidamente para encarar Pip quando ele entrou por ela. Carregava aquela expressão sempre pacífica em seu rosto, com um sorriso e os olhos quase fechados, mas abertos o suficiente para que Damien visse suas belas íris azuis.

\- Por que você demorou tanto? - esbravejou ele ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

\- Estava conversando sobre sexo com a Rebecca. Acho que ela encontrou uma das roupas antigas da Estella no sótão quando foi limpar, ao menos é o que pude concluir com o que ela me disse, mas não entrou muito em detalhes.

A imagem de Rebecca tirando uma roupa de couro de dentro de uma caixa fez Damien rir. A boa e inocente Rebecca, que ainda tinha cara de virgem - isso se não fosse uma de fato - sendo confrontada com um fetiche desses logo de cara, e ela e Estella mal tinham evoluído em sua relação direito. Era irônico de uma maneira que chegava a ser engraçado.

\- A época em que a Estella transava com um cara. Tempos esquisitos. - ponderou Damien em voz alta. Conheceu-a por esses períodos, antes de Leslie e Terrance entrarem em cena, mas já soube dizer logo de cara que havia algo de diferente na mulher que vestia roupas chamativas e mantinha o queixo sempre erguido. Foi até um tanto estranho ver que ela tinha gostos muito parecidos com os dele quando se trata de sexo.

\- Realmente. Não consigo ver minha irmã com outro homem desde que Rebecca apareceu por aqui. Ela sempre foi péssima em esconder seus sentimentos e ansiedades. - disse Pip com a voz prepotente ao se sentar em um banquinho.

Foi quando Damien começou a notar certos  _ detalhes  _ nele. Pip mordiscava a unha do dedão, prendendo-a e soltando-a de entre os dentes enquanto seu olhar parecia distante; o azul das íris estavam presos em seus sapatos, algo de que ele não parecia estar ciente de estar fazendo. 

Conhecendo seu namorado como conhecia, Damien soube exatamente do que se tratava, do que estava passando pela cabecinha cheia de ideias do pequeno Pip Pirrup Havisham. 

\-  _ Parece que ela não é a única _ . - ele murmurou em uma voz mais grave que sabia que ele reconheceria.

De fato, ao escutá-la, Pip estremeceu, as mãos que tinha suspensas no ar descendo até as coxas e apertando o tecido do shorts entre os dedos. Um sorriso malemolente surgiu em seus lábios e ele encarou Damien por cima do ombro por um breve momento, seus olhos fazendo contato apenas por um segundo.

\- Pode realmente me culpar? Eu não posso evitar de me lembrar de você sempre que falo ou até penso nisso. Não minto quando digo que você é bom no que faz, Damien.

Damien sorriu e se aproximou aos passos lentos do banquinho onde Pip estava sentado. Mantendo-se de pé, inclinou-se sobre o loiro e, se aproximando mais e mais até encostá-lo, esfregou o nariz em sua pele, próximo o suficiente de seu ouvido para que ele o escutasse inalar profundamente o cheiro do sabonete sobre sua pele.

As mãos de Pip estremeceram em seu colo e a cabeça pendeu para o lado. Sua respiração perdeu o ritmo com facilidade, agitando-se como a do próprio Damien, o qual não deixou esses detalhes passarem despercebidos.

\- Está com fome, huh, Pip?

O loiro riu e virou-se para o moreno atrevido em seu pescoço. O sorriso dele fez seu coração pular e uma onda de choque descer direto para seu pau. Bendito seja o dia em que Damien resolveu afiar os dentes. O rosto de Pip esquentou mais ainda, acompanhado de um sorriso que, apesar de aparente inocência, não carregava nada além de pura malícia.

\-  _ Eu sempre estou com fome _ .

Damien sorriu e pressionou os dentes no pescoço de Pip, fazendo escapar-lhe um gemido de prazer. O corpo do loiro derreteu em seus braços e seus olhos fechados, completamente entregue aos toques do namorado. Damien amava vê-lo assim, completamente à sua mercê, para fazer o que quisesse com ele e ser recompensado com seus deliciosos gemidos e espasmos de prazer.

Agarrando-lhe os pulsos e puxando para as costas, Damien trouxe Pip junto a ele até a cama e caiu por cima dele no colchão arrumado. O loiro soltou uma bufada de ar ao cair de cara, mas logo teve o rosto forçado para o lado por Damien, que tinha os dedos entrelaçados aos seus cabelos e os puxara com relativa força.

Um sorriso perverso surgiu nos lábios do moreno ao perceber Pip gemendo com os puxões que dava na base de sua nuca, os dedos segurando os fios loiros com força.

\- Sabe, Pip, acho que estou pegando leve demais com você ultimamente. - ele murmurou no ouvido do namorado ao inclinar-se sobre ele. Pip estremeceu debaixo dele. - Você não tem colaborado muito comigo; primeiro, deixa o Terrance pegar a gente na biblioteca, e agora você se atrasa quando eu te chamo pro quarto. Acho que preciso te dar uma lição, quem sabe assim você aprende a ser uma boa bonequinha.

Pip mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo a boca começar a salivar, e engoliu em seco. Ele não aguentava quando Damien falava assim com ele, o atiçava e o deixava excitado de uma forma que ninguém nunca conseguiu em todos os seus anos de descobrimento. Havia algo em sua voz, como ela soava grave em seu ouvido, que fazia seu corpo inteiro se contorcer, os pelos se arrepiarem e os músculos ansiarem pela doce liberação da tensão que vinha com o orgasmo. Quanto mais Damien falava, mais ele o desejava dentro dele.

Soltou um gemido alto ao sentir um tapa forte em sua bunda, pegando-o de surpresa. Mesmo que ainda estivesse usando roupas, a mão de Damien era pesada o bastante para fazê-lo estremecer como se estivesse completamente nu. De repente, suas calças ficaram muito apertadas e as roupas, quentes demais.

\- Me responde, vadia! - o moreno gritou, alto o bastante para que qualquer um passando no corredor o ouvisse.

\- D-desculpe… Eu prometo que serei bom daqui pra frente. - nada mais que um monte de falatório.  _ Por favor, grita comigo de novo, _ é o que suas súplicas queriam dizer.

Damien puxou os cabelos de Pip mais uma vez, trazendo sua cabeça para trás, e passou a língua no lóbulo de sua orelha, arrepiando-o por inteiro. O loiro gemeu baixo, os olhos fechando e as mãos apertando os lençóis embaixo dele; estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se controlar.

\- Foi exatamente o que você me disse da última vez. - a mão livre de Damien desceu até o shorts de Pip e se colocou em sua virilha. O volume em sua palma pareceu crescer mais conforme Damien desabotoava os botões e abaixava o zíper. - E você não cumpriu o que prometeu.

Pip abaixou a cabeça no colchão e tomou o lençol entre os dentes. Sabia o que aconteceria se ficasse quieto por tempo demais e seu corpo estava  _ ansiando _ por isso a  _ tanto tempo. _ Cada palavra de Damien vinha carregada de tantas promessas e tesão que às vezes Pip sentia que poderia gozar apenas de ouvi-lo falando.

Quando o tapa veio, em sua bunda coberta apenas pela cueca, Pip gemeu mais baixo por estar mordendo o lençol, coisa que não passou despercebido por Damien. Ele fez o favor de puxar os cabelos de Pip com força, trazendo seu corpo a arquear as costas em forma de C - algo que ele já tinha feito várias vezes, mas que seria muito dolorido para aqueles que não eram flexíveis; e talvez, apenas talvez, Pip estivesse lutando em favor da gravidade para sentir mais aqueles dedos puxarem seus cabelos.

\- Eu mandei você morder o lençol, Pip?

_ Ah, Deus. _ Ele estava completamente perdido.

Damien puxou-lhe os cabelos com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que o desferiu um tapa em sua bunda, seguido de um aperto nas nádegas. Ao contrário da última vez, Pip se permitiu gemer alto, como uma forma de recompensar seu namorado pelas coisas que fazia com ele; apesar de que, se alguém observasse, julgaria que ele estava sendo punido.

Em suas costas, Damien abriu um sorriso perverso, exibindo os dentes brancos e pontiagudos.

\- Vou mesmo precisar te dar uma lição, não é, Pip? Você está muito desobediente para o meu gosto.

Enquanto falava, as mãos de Damien já tiravam a cueca do loiro e jogavam junto às peças restantes espalhadas pelo chão. Pip manteve o rosto pressionado no colchão, mantido ali por uma das mãos de Damien, enquanto ele se livrava de sua boina e tirava seu casaco, blusa social, gravata e o deixava completamente nu, de costas e bunda empinada para ele na cama, completamente exposto e à sua mercê.

Pip teve a vaga noção de que Damien tirara algo de dentro da gaveta, mas não pôde ver pela posição desfavorável do rosto. No entanto, descobriu logo que se tratavam de cordas ao sentir sua textura áspera enrolar-se firmemente ao redor de seus tornozelos e abrir suas pernas ao prenderem-no nas extremidades da cama. Tentou movimentar uma das pernas e puxá-la para si, mas não só a corda arranhou sua pele como recebeu um tapa da mão de Damien em sua bunda, que com certeza deixaria uma marca.

\- Eu não mandei você se mexer.

Pip gemeu ao sentir mais um puxão de cabelo, este mais forte que os anteriores, que arrancou-a para trás, quase estralando seu pescoço.

Os braços de Pip foram puxados em seguida, para serem amarrados em suas costas e acabar completamente com seus movimentos. Ele estremeceu ao sentir as cordas apertando seus pulsos forte o bastante para deixar uma marca, mas, como para testar, movimentou os pulsos. De fato, aquela dor arranhando em seu braço era certamente a de sua pele sendo marcada. Precisaria colocar um casaco de mangas mais longas pela próxima semana.

Uma vez preso, Damien saiu de cima dele para fazer algo. Pip tentou inclinar a cabeça para ver, mas desistiu ao ser recebido com um beliscão do namorado. Voltou a apoiar o rosto no colchão sem mais reclamações.

Ao terminar de se despir, o moreno sentou-se sobre a bunda de Pip, o qual sentiu seu pau roçando em sua pele, e se inclinou sobre ele. As mãos deles seguraram as restringidas do loiro, apertando-as em sua palma, e a língua deslizou pela parte de trás de sua orelha. O loiro estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, contorcendo-se e castigado pelas cordas que o seguravam.

\- Fez a chuca, não é? Não quero enfiar meu pau no meio da sua bosta. - Damien perguntou com a voz raspando na garganta e Pip se segurou para não estremecer de novo.

\- Eu sempre faço a chuca antes de te encontrar, Damien. - ele respondeu, usando do tom mais inocente que conseguia estando em uma posição tão pervertida.

Damien sorriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fincou os dentes no ombro de Pip, forte o suficiente para tirar sangue. Enquanto atacava as partes mais sensíveis de pele de Pip, as mãos subiram por debaixo de seu corpo, apalpando a pele exposta do loiro e marcando-a com suas unhas e digitais até onde conseguisse alcançar. Colocou a mão por debaixo do corpo de Pip e ternamente acariciou-lhe o pau, observando que este já estava duro, tal qual seu próprio. Um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seu rosto ao começar a masturbá-lo e Pip tentar se esfregar nele, uma reação completamente fora de sua consciência.

Não durou muito, não podia Damien alegrar Pip demais antes de sequer terem começado. Seu pau duro já estava protestando na bunda de Pip pela falta de ação, ansioso demais para começar a fodê-lo de uma vez. Damien se sentou, largando do pescoço judiado de Pip, e se inclinou para pegar o lubrificante de cima da mesa de cabeceira. Após colocar uma quantidade generosa do líquido nos dedos, usou da outra mão para bater na bunda de Pip.

O tapa o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, mas com muito gosto. A pele atingida formigava e suas pernas estremeceram, carregadas com uma tensão da qual Pip não podia se livrar enquanto não conseguisse tocar o próprio pau.

Damien sorriu ao ver Pip tentando se esfregar na cama, mexendo as pernas e braços numa tentativa desesperada de se soltar - ou de chamar sua atenção, qualquer um dos dois beneficiaria o loiro. Imediatamente o puniu com outro tapa, dessa vez na lateral da coxa, e com uma sonoridade menor do que foi na bunda.

\- Você realmente não sabe obedecer, não é, Pip? - murmurou um tanto alto demais, para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo, e afastou as nádegas dele e inseriu o primeiro dedo. Pip parou de se mexer na hora.

Pouco a pouco foi adentrando o interior do namorado com aquele dedo, fazendo lentos movimentos de vaivém para deixá-lo acostumado ao tamanho do dedo. Enfiou o segundo pouco depois e a reação já foi diferente; Pip começara a tentar mexer as pernas e curvar os dedos. Quando chegou no terceiro, teve que voltar a segurá-lo no colchão com a mão livre, atacando sua nuca com as unhas, puxando os cabelos e arranhando as costas, especialmente os ombros. Considerou dar-lhe um tapa na bochecha, mas acabou mudando de ideia por puro capricho. Pip não estava merecendo levar um tapa.

Ao tirar os dedos, limpou-os no lençol e moveu-se de imediato para substituí-los por seu pau dentro de Pip. Ele soltou um gemido travado, contido, enquanto Damien foi tomado por uma sensação maravilhosa de prazer, de ter Pip ao redor de seu pênis, contraindo-se ao redor de toda a extensão. Ele começou rápido, sem um mínimo de paciência para deixar Pip se ajustar - o que ele sabia que aconteceria - e segurou-se na cintura de Pip para manter-se estável, os joelhos parados e prendendo suas pernas abertas em um frango assado.

As unhas de Damien pressionavam fundo na pele avermelhada de Pip, colocando nele mais e mais vestígios de sua presença, marcando-o até onde conseguia segurar para fodê-lo com força.

Havia algo a mais em ver Pip se contorcendo debaixo dele, gemendo gemidos baixos e contidos, tímidos, ao mesmo tempo que se esfregava no colchão durante o vaivém dos movimentos para conseguir o mínimo de alívio para o próprio membro, já que Damien não iria tocá-lo. A cama gritava em protesto, a madeira desgastada não gostando nem um pouco da ação, e quanto mais Damien ouvia, mais ele queria colocar suas mãos em Pip e enchê-lo de suas marcas, até não poderem mais dizer se sua pele era branca ou naturalmente banhada naquelas marcas vermelhas que mais pareciam marcas de mãos.

Debruçando-se sobre Pip mais uma vez e tirando as mãos de sua bunda, Damien pressionou o rosto entre seu pescoço e o ombro, sentindo o cheiro de seu suor escorrendo pela pele e sentindo o gosto salgado ao trilhá-la com a língua. Debaixo dele, as mãos enfiaram-se em seu torso e prenderam cada mamilo entre dois dedos, estimulando-os com movimentos circulares e os apertando entre eles. No momento em que deu um puxão em um deles, Pip involuntariamente empinou a bunda, uma reação automática que o fez gemer alto ao sentir Damien penetrá-lo mais fundo.

Quanto mais reações ele arrancava de Pip, mais Damien se sentia compelido a machucá-lo ainda mais, apenas para ouvir mais de seus gloriosos gemidos ecoando em seu ouvido. 

Ele mordeu mais forte o pescoço do loiro, fazendo-o arquear as costas.

\- Geme pra mim, vadia. Geme. - ele sussurrou no ouvido de Pip e imediatamente ocupou sua boca com chupar a pele sensível de seu pescoço e o outro ombro. Ao mesmo tempo, acelerou as estocadas, o impacto dos corpos tornando-se mais sonoro.

\- Damien… - Pip deixou escapar, a cabeça pendendo para o outro lado para dar mais acesso ao moreno. 

Contudo, contra o que Pip esperava, Damien largou de seu pescoço por um momento, ergueu-se e deu um forte tapa em sua bunda, mais forte que os outros tapas que dera. E não foi apenas um. O loiro empinou a bunda sem perceber e estremeceu, um gemido escapando de sua boca sem seu consentimento.

\- Eu mandei gemer, não choramingar! - o moreno gritou e, posicionando as duas mãos na cintura de Pip, afundou as unhas em sua pele e acelerou mais uma vez as estocadas. Em meio aos movimentos, ergueu a mão e bateu na outra nádega.

\- Damien!

\- Agora estamos nos entendendo. - o moreno inclinou-se sobre o loiro e traçou o caminho desde o ombro até a base do pescoço dele com os dentes. - Você é uma boa boneca, não é, Pip? Gosta de fazer tudo que eu mando e vai me obedecer direitinho daqui pra frente, não é? 

Damien continuava a sussurrar obscenidades em seu ouvido e, por Deus, Pip poderia gozar só com aquela voz tão perto dele. Ela ressoava em seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer e desejar estar solto das amarras, para que pudesse desesperadamente se masturbar e perseguir o orgasmo.

Pip soltou um sonoro choramingo ao receber mais um tapa, dessa vez na coxa.

\- Diga que sim! - Damien gritou em seu ouvido, soando muitíssimo bravo. Mas era justamente essa braveza que deixava Pip tão excitado.

\- Sim, eu vou! Qualquer coisa que você mandar.

Sorrindo, o moreno enfiou a mão por debaixo de Pip e começou a masturbá-lo, sem parar as estocadas nem por um segundo. Pip gemeu e se debateu contra as cordas, querendo poder livrar-se delas e se tocar junto à Damien - ironicamente, era isso que mais o excitava.

Em algum momento, este que sua mente não processou pelo êxtase, Pip gozou na mão de Damien - e recebeu um tapa com aquela mesma mão suja em sua bunda. Estremeceu por inteiro, os dedos dos pés curvando de prazer, e continuou a acompanhar o vaivém de Damien enquanto este perseguia o próprio orgasmo e Pip, por sua vez, aproveitava, ao máximo, o êxtase que arrepiava todos os pelos de seu corpo.

Quando cedeu, os músculos repousando cansados na cama, Damien continuou a fodê-lo cada vez mais rápido, até que Pip se sentisse ser preenchido com o sêmen do namorado. As estocadas começaram a diminuir aos poucos, até Damien parar completamente e se permitir sair de dentro de Pip, que reagiu com um gemido.

Caindo ao lado dele, completamente sem fôlego, Damien teve que se virar para sentar e desamarrar Pip; não podia deixá-lo daquele jeito.

De fato, as cordas estiveram muito apertadas em sua pele, e com o jeito que ele ficou se debatendo durante o sexo, o vermelho em seus pulsos e tornozelos chegava a ser preocupante. No entanto, ele insistiu que não era nada demais, que só precisaria de algum tempo e estaria como nunca. 

Às vezes Damien ponderava se Pip batia punheta para os machucados que ele deixava em seu corpo.

O casal relaxou na cama, agora livre das amarras e da tensão, e se deixaram respirar o ar quente e cheirando a suor e sexo que os cercava.

\- Você sempre acaba comigo, amor. - murmurou Pip, virando-se para Damien com um olhar cansado.

O contrário sorriu de orelha a orelha.

\- Mas você gosta de ser comido por mim.

Pip choramingou baixinho ao sentir os lábios de Damien pressionarem contra uma ferida em seu pescoço que sangrava. Um sorriso fez seu caminho até os lábios do loiro.

\- Sim, eu gosto.


End file.
